Fullmetal Alchemist Awakening
by Uni-Rainicorn
Summary: There are two friends who was reborn. To anime called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Their names are Aliyah and Lyssa. Their lives were always two of them. They were re-watching the anime. Did meet the truth and start a new life with the Elric Brothers. to join a journey and have Physics Powers. Edxoc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not** **own** **any** **of** **the** **characters** **except** **for** **Aliyah** **and** **Lyssa.**

 **Chapter** **1**

No one's POV:

"Let's do this Aliyah!" Lyssa yelled, from the kitchen bringing junk food. "Let's watch some FMAB." Aliyah said. Lyssa came out of the kitchen to the living room. Aliyah connect the iPod to the Apple TV on the screen tv. Watch episode 3. The opening song played and end. Then the screen froze. "What happened?!" Lyssa yelled. "I don't know?" Aliyah said.

Then they saw something weird on the screen. Then little black hands came out of the tv and grabbed them. "Ahhh!" They yelled on top of their lungs. Then they were in a white void. 'Where are we?' Lyssa thought. "Hello." A voice said. "Gasp. The truth." Aliyah said. "So, you heard of me." Truth said.

"Yes, we have." Aliyah told the truth. "Why are we here for?" Lyssa asked. "Well, I was looking at you two for a long time." Truth answer. "Looking at us." Aliyah said. "Yes, I had. I have one thing to tell you too." Truth said. "And what that?" Lyssa said.

"I will grant a wish for you too." Truth said. "A wish?" Aliyah said. "Yes. I will send to Edward and Alphonse's world." Truth said. "But with one condition." Truth continue. "And what that condition?" Lyssa said. "It is Aliyah's right arm, and your sight." Truth answer. "Okay. Send us to their world." Lyssa and Aliyah said together. "But one more thing your appearance well change. And have alchemy power and physic power as well."Truth said. "Okay. Let's go." Aliyah said. "Farewell you two." Truth said waving goodbye.

 **~In** **FMAB** **World~**  
 **Aliyah: 2,Ed: 2**  
 **Lyssa: 2, Al: 1**

It was a raining day. Edward was playing with blocks. Then a lightning stock and frightening him. Then he was looking at the window. And saw something strange. And small he was. He saw somethings in the bushes.

"Mom, there somethings there outside." He pull her dress. A young woman look out the window and saw two figures. She get her raincoat and went outside. And came back inside with two children. One with pink hair, other blue hair. "Edward go get new clothes and towels." She asked her son to get the items. Edward went to get the clothes and towels.

Trisha dress them and put the towels on their heads. "Who are they?" Ed asked his mother. I don't know but let's wait until they wake up." Trisha said. Edward looking at the girls and how they have pink and blue hairs.

**2 weeks** **Later~**

Aliyah wake up and look around for Lyssa. And wake her up. "Lyssa wake up." Aliyah said shaking her. "Alphonse." Lyssa moan his name. Aliyah had a irritated look on her face and slap her arm hard. "Oww!" Lyssa said while rubbing her arm. "are you seriously imagined having sex with him?!" Aliyah said. "Yes I am." Lyssa replied. Aliyah shake her head and grabbed her hand to look at their appearance. They went to a bathroom, to look.

Aliyah's POV:

I look at my appearance. And saw I had light pink hair, but I still had my eye color. I look at Lyssa and saw she had blue hair and her dark brown too. "We have different hair color." I said. "Yeah! But I have blue hair, like levy from Fairy Tail." Lyssa replied.

We left the bathroom and went downstairs. And heard humming. Lyssa and I went to the noise. We saw a woman with brown hair and a purple dress with a apron on.

She notices our presence. And looked around. "Oh, you're two are awake." Trisha said. "Yeah." Lyssa replied. "Can ask you two, why you two were outside?" Trisha asked them. "Well, we don't remember much. But we met a weird God or something and was reborn into you're world." I said to her. "You're world is a Tv show we were watching and sent here too." Lyssa said. "Do you believe us." I said. "Of course, I do, that explains you too being outside." Trisha replied. "And oh, our names are Lyssa and Aliyah, if you were asking." Lyssa said.

"What wonderful names you two have." Trisha replied. "Thanks." Lyssa and me said union. Then we heard a voice. "Mom, do the two girls wake up." Edward said. Lyssa hide behind Trisha. "Hi, I'm Edward." Ed said. "I'm Aliyah and my friend is Lyssa." I said to him.

Then Edward hugged me. I realized something about him. And started laughing. Ed stop hugging me and look confused. "Why are you laughing about." He asked. "I realize that how short you are." I said. "Yeah." Lyssa said. "I'm not short." He respond. And showing that he 'taller then me. "It's okay, I think you are short in a cute way." I said. Edward was shocked. Must people said to drink your milk to be taller but something about Aliyah was unique. He grabbed my hands and stared in my eyes. Then we started laughing. 'I think these two will be together in the future.' Trisha thought. 'My new OTP.' Lyssa thought too.

 **~Time** **skip~** **A** **weeks** **later**

No one's POV:

"Aliyah! Aliyah, where are you?" Trisha called her. Lyssa was already downstairs with Edward. Trisha went to Aliyah and Lyssa's room. "Oh. There you are." Trisha said. "Oh, hi Trisha. I'm showing Alphonse how to place puzzles." Aliyah said. "I can see that." Trisha said. "We were wondering wondering you and Lyssa to be in our family picture today." Trisha said. "Really, you want me and Lyssa to be in your family portrait." Aliyah reply happy. "Yes. Edward and Lyssa are waiting downstairs for us." Trisha said walking away. "Come on, Alphonse let's take our family portrait. And maybe Edward and Lyssa will join." Aliyah said to him.

Alphonse giggling and nodded his head. He can wait to play puzzles with brother and friends. Aliyah pick up Alphonse and went downstairs and the living room. "Aliyah!" Edward and Lyssa said union. Edward walk towards Aliyah. Aliyah put down Alphonse. "Hey Ed, ready to get our picture taken?" Aliyah ask. Aliyah and Lyssa wearing a sundresses on light blue other purple. "Yea, can't wait." He giggled holding her hand as Aliyah blush with shock. "Dear?Dear, come here." Trisha called her husband. "What is it?" He said. Edward pulled his father pants. The girls pull Trisha's dress. Alphonse crawling over. He looked down at them and they smile at him.

"Hold Edward and Lyssa." Trisha said. Van hold them. And Trisha hold Aliyah and Alphonse. "Ok say cheese everyone." The photographer spoke as he took the picture. In the picture it was everyone smiling except for Van who had tears on his face.

 **~One** **Year** **later~**  
 **Aliyah:3, Ed:3, Lyssa:3, and** **Alphonse:2.**

The next morning Ed and Al walk in Aliyah and Lyssa's room to wake them up. Now the four kids found Trisha and Van at the front door. "Oh you guys are up early. What are you four doing out of bed?" Trisha ask walking up to the four kids. "Al said he had to go potty after that we wake up Aliyah and Lyssa as we can play with them." Ed responded

"And of course Al's big brother help him. Thanks a lot little man." Trisha stated petting Ed's head. "And Aliyah and Lyssa, you two are such great friends to look after. I bet you're lucky to meet them." Trisha said the Aliyah and Lyssa. "Yea they're like my best friends mom." Aliyah smile brightly.

Eversince Aliyah and Lyssa started living with the Elrics she and Lyssa calling Trisha mom. They saw their father who had a scary face. Then without a word Van left the house.

 **~Time** **skip~**

It was dinner time for the four kids. They were eating their soup with milk and bread. Aliyah and Lyssa already finish theirs soup and now eating theirs loaf of bread. Ed took the left side and saw his dad's seat empty. "Hey, why isn't dad here?" Ed ask curiously to his mom.

Trisha slowly close the cabinet doors and said, "Your dad left." She trailed off not knowing what to say to the children. "When he's coming back mom?" Al ask who turn around to his mom with a smile. "Do you think he's be safe on his own mom?" Aliyah ask who's seat is next to Al, turn around to Trisha with a smile on her face also. Instead of answering their questions, she walk up to them, getting ready to tickle them.

"I'm gonna get you." Trisha tease with a smile on her face as Al and Aliyah tried to run away but failed as Trisha caught and started tickling them. Ed look at his mom confused, like she's hiding her feelings. "You silly gooses. He'll be back before you know it Al and Aliyah, of course he'll be safe. He's wise and very strong. He be alive and be back to see his children. Now finish your dinner kids. And Ed you haven't drink your milk?" Trisha ask her son as she sit down in her sit at the kitchen table. Ed turn his head with a look of annoyance on his face as Al drink his and Aliyah and Lyssa drink their chocolate milk who added chocolate syrup in it.

"Why should I? I hate milk." Ed stubbornly said. "Oh Ed, it's ok to not drink your milk. Besides back in my old world, I had a friend who hated milk too. Even if she didn't drink her milk, she still grows tall." Aliyah explained her story. "Wow I did not know that Aliyah." Trisha said to Aliyah.

"Yeah me either." Al and Lyssa added.  
"Yep so Ed what I'm trying to say is you don't need milk to grow tall, you can grow by doing something else to make it happen or grow at your own pace and time. I mean look at me I don't rarely drink white milk since I add chocolate but I still grow tall. So if you don't drink milk that's fine because I like to have a best friend who's short and will tall some day." Aliyah stated and smile at her short friend.

Ed was completely shock at Aliyah's words. So now Ed won't ever drink his milk for Aliyah because of what she told him, he grow tall without it. Since that Time Ed realize that he's falling in love with pink haired girl. Even if he's too young to have a girlfriend, he's never to young to have a crush. Al and Lyssa already knew that Ed has a crush on Aliyah because he and her always teases him about it, even in front of their mom.

Later on through months and years, Aliyah and Lyssa discover Van Hohenhiem's study room where he kept alchemy books. Since Aliyah and Lyssa knew that truth gave them alchemy powers, so they started to read them and got better with alchemy. They even Edward and Alphonse a few tricks of alchemy and since then they show their mom their creations. They even made a new friend name Winry and Zelda. But then one day Trisha fell into some kind of sickness and died leaving four children alone.

~Time skip~

Aliyah's POV:

After that mom died, leaving me, Lyssa, Ed, and Al alone. On the day I saw a vision of mom so i dragged Ed, Lyssa and Al to our house from outside and what we saw was mom on the floor, not moving. Of course Winry, Zelda, and Granny Pinako took care of us. Since then Ed, Lyssa, Al and I ran away to Dubilith to find a teacher to teach us more about alchemy. Since then we were ready to perform human transmutation, the greatest taboo to bring mom back to life.

But it failed and Ed lost his leg, Al lost his body, Lyssa lost her sights, and I lost my right . Ed and I work together to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor causing Ed to lose his right arm and for me, I lost my left forearm. We came back to Rockbell home and course we told them what happen.

Ed and Al were depress about what happen but it was mostly Ed. Me and Lyssa was upset too but I got over it and what Winry and Zelda told us is to not let my sadness take over us. I have to keep smiling for mom, my friends, and family. Since then I wheeled myself to Ed's room and of course he's still upset but since I walk in room, his sadness was gone and was replaced with happiness. Like he was happy to see me but he got worry since I couldn't walk. I told Ed about the philosopher's stone and if we find it, we could get our bodies back.

Ed was surprised to see me still smiling but I told that I can't sadness take over me and should focus on the future to restoring mine and my friends bodies back. I told Ed, Lyssa, and Al it gave them hope because of me. Then the military came and man and Roy Mustang told me and Ed that we were qualified to become State Alchemists.

So Ed and I decided to become State Alchemists to accomplish our goal. Ed and I got automail limbs and found out that we can perform alchemy without transmutation circles just like our teacher. It was because we both saw Truth but Al he didn't, which confused me and Lyssa. Since then Ed and I passed our exams and become State Alchemists. We're known as the Fullmetal and Aqua Alchemists duo or of what Roy rumored.

See Roy Mustang started a rumor and now some people thinks that Edward and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Although I do admit, we became a couple on the after the day we left Resombool and we came back the Resombool. But we do have promises and the past when we were kids and I love every moment in my life.' Aliyah though as she silently wrote her entry on her diary.

"Aliyah we gotta go. Colonel bastard wants us to meet in his office for what reason we need to know." Edward stated standing at the doorway of their hotel room. Aliyah put her pen down, put her diary away, and grab her blue coat. "Ok I'm coming." She called out and she put her coat as the two Alchemists walk out of the hotel with Al and Lyssa to Central Command.

 **(I** **hope** **you** **like** **it. And** **this** **is** **me** **and** **my** **Friend. Who** **lives** **in** **FMAB. And** **leave** **a** **vote** **and** **comment. Have** **a** **good** **day)**


	2. Fullmetal,Aqua,Butterfly Alchemists pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

{Opening song}

*Central Command Rooftops*

"Ah damnit! The Colonel's never gonna let us out of here, is he?" Edward ask. "Guess not." Aliyah sigh. "And we already bought our tickets to Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?" Alphonse ask. "I don't know Al." Lyssa said standing up from sitting.

"For now let's just get this over with, ok?" Ed ask. "Right." Aliyah agreed standing next to Ed. "You lead the way brother." Al said as the trio ran off.

*Central City Streets*

Ed,Aliyah,Lyssa,and Al ran through the city, when they heard footsteps and yells of shock and pain. "Looks like he's here. Lyssa, Al, me and Aliyah want you two to run to other side of the alley. Wait for my signal so you two can attack the guy." Ed ordered.

"Right. Let's go Al." Lyssa called to her armor friend as they went around the city block to find the other end of the alleyway. While they were running, Aliyah transmuted a lance like spear and threw it in the alleyway causing a circuit while the mysterious man jump out of the way.

"That alchemy." He said. "What a nasty thing to do." The guy noticed two people walking out of the darkness of the alleyway. "You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice; isn't the law of Equivalent Exchange?" The guy ask with cruel in his voice.

"Save your breath, the laws of alchemy don't justify murder." Ed said while he get Aliyah's lance, and turn it into a spike bat with his face on it. And Aliyah bend the water ready to attack. "No transmutation circle?!" The guy muttered in shock.

"Don't be to impressed; now!" Ed called. Lyssa and Al made to alleyway in time and try to punch the guy but he duck. Ed and Aliyah tried to attack the man with his spike bat and her water bending but the man block it with his arms. He quickly got up and kick Al and Lyssa out of the way. Ed attack again only to have the man block it with his arm again.

He then use his water boiled alchemy powers on Ed's right arm but the only thing that hurt was sleeve of his red coat which now revealing his automail arm. "What?" The man ask in shock when Al tried to attack him but he got thrown back. Aliyah lift the water and create steam in the air so that no one couldn't see anything. "What's going on?" He yelled confused.

Lyssa jump in the air and landed on the other side where Ed,Aliyah and Al are standing. She then run ahead him to punch him with her right first. "Shannaro!" She yelled. He dodged and a fist was on the ground. And she tried to attack with her left as, he again; and his hand on her left arm to water boiled it, only to have the same result. Aliyah jump back to stand next Ed as notice her sleeve of her blue jacket is rid to shreds revealing her automail forearm.

"What again? But I had you, any water there should of boiled." The man yelled in disbelief. "If it's any consolation you did ruin my coat." Ed stated. "Yea, mine too." Aliyah sign in disappointment. "An automail arms?" The man muttered in disbelief. Ed and Aliyah took their coats off as Al and Lyssa starts standing up and the man took a closer look at them.

"Two young gifted alchemists, one who doesn't use transmutation circle, one who a water bender,and a airbender, and they has automail limbs. I know you, you're the Fullmetal and Aqua, Butterfly Alchemists, Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels, Lyssa Daniels."The man finally noticed of who they are. He then look at Ed and Aliyah, then pointed at Al and Lyssa.

"So... It's not you?" He ask a bit confused. "Well... um no I'm his younger brother Alphonse." Al scratch the back of his armor head in embarrassment. Lyssa put her hand on her cheek. "But they're runts." The man insulted him while he's confused as Ed had an anime vein on his head while he should angerly:

"Oh yeah?! Can a runt do this?!" Ed clapped his hands and used his alchemy to trap the man between the walls with only his face showing. "I've heard the stories but still I've never imagine this; the Fullmetal and Aqua, Butterfly ALchemists. are just a bunch of kids." That snap Ed. "Don't call me little!" Ed put his hands on the ground as a huge stone fist punch the man sending him flying.

"You know brother, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now." Al, Lyssa, and Aliyah sweatdropped at Ed's action. "Yea, he was only talking about our age not heights." Aliyah stated as Ed stopped huffing and puffing in anger. "Well even if he wasn't, he still pissed me off." Ed shouted angrily. See Ed has 'short' anger problems. For Aliyah, not anymore because people know that if you call her weak, or sweet innocent angel who doesn't hurt a soul, her demon side will come up and beat the people up into a pulp. That's why they don't call her weak anymore, although Edward and Lyssa doesn't get it and is really confused. Course she doesn't mind to be called little or short because she know that Ed and Al will be taller than her someday. The only different thing is that she's only 2 inches taller then Ed.

"So you two are the ones we've been hearing all the stories about lately, the Fullmetal and Aqua Butterfly Alchemists. You're as good as they say, thanks for the help." One of the police officers said to Al and Lyssa. "Um you're welcome but I'm really not the ones you should be thanking." Al,Lyssa and Aliyah sweatdropped nervously.

"There." Ed said as Aliyah turn to Ed and saw his and her coats are as good as new. "Here you go Liyah, all good as new." Ed handed her blue coat to her as Aliyah put it on saying, "Thank you Ed." She smile at him as Ed smile back her warmly. "Come on let's get going Al,Lyssa, the four of us have got a train to catch." Ed told Al and Lyssa, grabbed Aliyah's hand, as they walk in hand with Alphonse and Lyssa.

"Oh um ok if you think it alright to leave." Al said. "Cheer up al!" Lyssa said. "I wonder what Liore would look like." Aliyah though of what the town would look like. "Probably boring." Ed stated. "You really like to travel and explores the new places don't you Liyah?" Al ask. "Well of course. I like seeing all of the places and see what it looks like, try all of the different foods and drinks, and check the nature at the places too." Aliyah explain smiling. "Yea me too, I love go new places as well." Lyssa response.

"Well how about this? Once we get to Liore, the four of us will go exploring the town for a bit, what do you say?" Ed ask he saw Aliyah's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? We'll really go exploring the town?" She ask happily. "Of course, I don't mind. Plus it will be lot of fun, right Al and Lyssa?" Ed ask them.

"Yea, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll start exploring the new town." Al said. "Yay! I'm gonna go exploring with my two best friends and boyfriend." Aliyah sing happily as Ed,Lyssa and Al smile at her childishness and happiness. 'Whenever I see Aliyah's happy smile, it makes me happy when I'm around her.' Ed thought.

Eversince Ed met Aliyah when they were young, he always like to hang out with her. He soon realizes that he has feelings for Aliyah. And he finally ask her to be his girlfriend. And she said yes of course. He always loves her smile and personality. Ed soon broke out of his thoughts when he heard Aliyah say. "Did you guys hear that?" She ask suspicious.

Ed,Lyssa and Al turn to the direction Aliyah was looking at, as the four of them saw bright blue light with steam. "What is that, steam?" Ed exclaimed as he and Aliyah, Lyssa were coughing from the steam. "Guys look, he's gone." Al called. Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah look to where Al was pointing at and saw that the man disappear into thin air. "Damnit now he really pissed me off. Ed shouted.

*Central Command - Roy's Office*

"Looks like you both have underestimated your opponent Aqua, Fullmetal, Butterfly." Roy told Ed and Aliyah who were both sitting on one couch while Al and Lyssa sit on the other couch across from them. The trio had came in Roy's office and told him what happen so they're getting a talk and some info.

"Who was this guy anyway?" Ed ask. "You'd know that if you listen to the briefing like I told you two to. But no... you both had to go charging right at after-" Roy spoke but got cut off. "Yeah yeah we get it alright. We're sorry okay whatever." Ed said as Aliyah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." Roy smirks. "Fine." Ed and Aliyah sigh. "Now then, his name is Issac McDougal or as he was known back in the day, 'Isaac the freezer'. He's a former state alchemist." Roy stated.

"Former?" Lyssa ask confused. "That's right; he served in the Ishvallen war. During that time he gave us no signs that he turned traitor. But after... He immediately resign his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti-Establishment eversince. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether it's dead or alive its up to him." Roy stated while walking up to the window.

"No way, we're not killing anyone for you." Ed and Aliyah. "And that's your choice, your orders are to help us contain him that is all." Roy told them. "Off topic... Have you turn up any leads from getting your bodies back to normal?" Roy smirks. Aliyah rolled her eyes and Lyssa groaned knowing why Roy ask that question as Ed's bored face has turned into irritated face.

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Ed yelled. Suddenly the door was kicked open and it was Maes Hughes as cheerful and happy as ever. "Roy, how goes? Heard you let them put you in charge in catching the freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment but hey could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central." Roy had a look of annoyance when Hughes walk in his office. A think bubble said 'here come that pest.'

"Oh say looks like my timing was perfect you are Elric brothers and you two must be Aliyah and Lyssa Daniels right?" Hughes exclaimed as he saw the trio in the room. He then went over to Aliyah shaking both of her hands in happiness.

"Wow it's a real honor to finally meet the first youngest female State Alchemists,The Aqua Alchemist, Butterfly Alchemist. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes its to nice you Ms. Daniels. My daughter Elicia is big fan of you and she would love it if you get to meet her." Aliyah was amazed by the man's excitement. "I would love to meet you're daughter. I love children." Aliyah reply giggling. And also Lyssa shaking hands also.

Lyssa gave Ed a face 'you know what mean'. Ed gave Lyssa a irritated look at her. "Oh and you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Wow it's a real honor to meet another youngest State Alchemist ever, a pleasure." Hughes was now shaking both of Alphonse hands mistaking him as the Fullmetal Alchemist from Ed.

"Um um you want Edward, That actually his younger brother Alphonse." Lyssa said nervously. Hughes threw his arms in the air in stock and fear because of Ed's dark aura around him. "What? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry I had no idea you'd be so-" As Hughes was talking Ed had a face daring the man to say the word he hates.

'Go on, say little I dare you!' Ed thought darkly. "Hughes?" Roy called out. "Yeah?" Hughes replied. "What are you doing here? Go home." Roy demanded. "Actually, I'm here on official business." Hughes told Roy, who look confused. Riza, who was in the room the whole time, open her eyes, curious on what Hughes is going to say.

"You Elrics, Daniels', I understand that you four don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." Hughes then took out something, Ed,Lyssa, Al and Aliyah were looking puzzled and confused. But when they saw Hughes taking something out, Ed and Aliyah hugged each other in fear, while Al and Lyssa started shaking in fear.

They calm down as they saw Hughes holding a picture which was a lady who look like in her 20s and 30s, holding a little girl who must be her daughter. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia, we'd love to have you!" Hughes exclaimed in his happiest tone.

*Central City Streets: Hughes House*

"Hi Princess!" Hughes gushed over his daughter, kneed down an pick up his daughter named Elicia, putting his cheek on her cheek, rubbing it. "Ow! Daddy your beard is itchy!" Elicia exclaimed to her dad. "Like this? Itchy, itchy!" Hughes rubbed his beard on his daughter's cheek all happy as Edward, Alphonse, Lyssa, and Aliyah sweatdropped at this scene in the hallway.

"Look we have guests. These are the Elric brothers and their friend Lyssa Daniels and this is Aliyah Daniels, the short guy's girlfriend." Hughes told his wife and daughter. Aliyah started giggling. "Oh you must be the Aqua Alchemist, Aliyah Daniels. I'm a big fan of you and I like your water bending. I was wondering if you can be my sister?" Elicia happily said to Aliyah who gushing over the cute little girl.

"On of course I'll be your big sister." She exclaimed with a wide smile as she gave Elicia a hug which she hug back. "Oh Elicia, I want you to meet my friends. This Lyssa, Edward and Alphonse." Aliyah introduce Elicia to the Elric brothers and Lyssa. Elicia then had her hand under her chin as she pointed at Al, "Big brother." Then to Ed, "Little brother." Of course Ed grumbled in anger as he tried to keep his anger in control to not yell at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric. And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? YOUNGER brother!" Ed mumbled clutching his fist. "But younger means little, your little." That's where Ed had enough and before he could do anything, Al picked him up as Ed yelled and kicking his feet in the air in anger aa Hughes carried his daughter in the house. And Lyssa followed. "Let it go Ed. These people are being nice to let us stay here." Al told his brother walking through the door to the house.

Aliyah sweatdropped in annoyance as she stand next to Gracia. "Um thank you for letting us stay her for the night and I'm so sorry about Ed. He just doesn't like to be called short." Aliyah apologize to Mrs. Hughes. "Your welcome, you and your friends are always welcome to stay with us if you don't have a place to stay so don't worry about it. Your boyfriend seems like a nice boy." Gracia told Aliyah.

Aliyah blush sleepily on her face. She was walk in the Hughes home with Gracia behind her. Aliyah saw Ed still shouting in anger at Elicia. "Edward calm down. Elicia didn't mean today that plus she doesn't have a younger sibling. So please calm down. Aliyah told Ed rubbing his shoulders in comfort. Ed seem to calm down, due to Aliyah comforting him.

"Ok I'll calm down only because you told me too." Ed smile at Aliyah which she smile back. Elicia giggling at the couple. Al and Lyssa silently giggled at what they seeing an also agreed with Elicia. "I hope you four are hungry, Gracia's cooking is delicious." Hughes Calle out. The trio is sitting at the dinner table with the Hughes family. Aliyah is sitting between the Elric brothers and Lyssa sat across them, as Aliyah,Lyssa and Ed stared at the quiche, Gracia made.

"Go ahead, eat up." Hughes tells them. "Thanks!" Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah says union while taking a bite of the quiche. Al is just watching them eat since he can't eat or sleep cuz of his soul bonded into a suit of armor. "Wow! You weren't kidding this is great!" Ed exclaimed in happiness with his mouth full.

"It's soo good. Thanks you for the meal." Aliyah says happily. "It's that good quiche I ever had!" Lyssa said. "You're welcome. Don't be shy, eat all You want." Gracia told them. "Ok." Ed, Lyssa and Aliyah continue to eat their dinner. Then Hughes looked at Alphonse. "Alphonse, how are you gonna eat with your armor on? Take it off, relax." The trio stop what they're doing and tried to think of something.

"Well you see uhh.." Al spoke while scratching the back of his armor neck till Lyssa starts to speak. "He's not allow to, he ha to wear it all the time." Lyssa trailed off. "Yea it's part of his alchemy training, you know how that is. Aliyah, Lyssa and I will eat enough for the both of us right Ali-Ali?" Ed finished for Lyssa. "Yea." She reply and her, Lyssa and Ed continue to eat their meal. "Training choo choo." Elicia shouted.

*In the Guest Room: at Hughes House*

Ed was starting up at the ceiling thinking. While cuddling with Aliyah. "Hey brother, Lyssa and Aliyah, are you awake?" Al asks them. Ed and Aliyah turn their head to face him but Lyssa didn't because she was peacefully sleeping in the bed next to Ed and Aliyah's while al is sitting on a chair next to Lyssa's bed.

"Mrs. Gracia's quiche, it looked a like like moms huh?" Al told his brother and friend. "Yea and it's almost as good too." Ed thought back to when his mother made dinner for Ed, Al, Lyssa, and Aliyah when they were little. "Really? In that case I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Al says excitedly, scribbling a few words in his notebook.

"Right, put it on there. Right near the top." Aliyah told him with a closed eye smile. "Guys, I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon." Al said. "I know, me too." Ed replied. Then Aliyah fell asleep. "Hey brother, you know once we do, we'll get Aliyah's body and Lyssa's sight back first like we promised." Al reminded Ed. "Yea I know." Ed said remembering what happened.

 **~Flashback~**

 **Aliyah: 8**

 **Edward:7**

 **Lyssa:7**

 **Alphonse:6**

 **It was the spring in the town of Resombool. Ed and Aliyah are sitting on a tree branch that is next their house. "Hey Aliyah can I ask you something?" Ed ask Aliyah who was watching the sunset. "Sure, what is it?" Aliyah ask with a smile. "Remember when we were a little younger that we alway play house? Like you're the mom, I'm the dad, and sometimes we use a baby doll or Lyssa and Alphonse when he and she was a baby to be our kid?" Ed stated remembering the memories they had.**

 **"Yea, what about it?" She asks confused. Ed grabs her hands, put something in her right hand, and looks deep into her hazel brown eyes while smiling brightly. "Someday when we're older like mom and dad, I want that to be real. We could become s couple and then get married and have kids, would that be fun?" He asks.**

 **Aliyah looks at her hand and saw what Ed gave her. It was a ring with a blue gem on top. She guess that he made it by using alchemy. "Of course Ed, it will be fun and thank you for the ring." Aliyah smile happily while putting her hands on Ed's cheeks and lean in to kiss him. Of course Ed was blushing because he has a crush on her eversince he first met her. Aliyah pulled away and look down at her hands with a smile and red cheeks on her face.**

 **"It's to tell you that if you ask me out when we're teenagers, you'll know what my answer is." Aliyah explained holding his left hand with her right hand with a warm smile on her face. Ed stared at her in awe as he realized that he got his first kiss from the love of his life and that he knows that if he asks her out, his love will say yes because she loves him back.**

 **~Another Flashback~**

 **Aliyah:12**

 **Edward:11**

 **Lyssa:11**

 **Alphonse:10**

 **Ed just got out of his surgery with his new automail arm and leg as Al wheeled him in the hallway with Lyssa walking with them. "Are you ok brother?" Al ask in concern. "Yea, I'm just tired that's all." Ed responded. Just then the Elrics brothers and Lyssa heard a scream meaning Winry, Zelda, and Pinako started Aliyah surgery.**

 **Ed got worried about Aliyah so he quickly got up to run to her surgery but fall on the floor sure to his automail leg. "Ed no! You can't walk yet, you just got out of your surgery." Lyssa scold him in worry. "But Aliyah she's-" Ed spoke but Al cut him off. "I know you're worried about Aliyah, she can get through this. She's strong just like you so just wait for her ok brother?" Al reassured to his brother as he mumbled a 'fine'.**

 **"You're so stubborn." Lyssa said. And left the room. He was really worried about Aliyah eversince the four four did human transmutation to bring back Trisha, Edward starts to think if he was the cause of her losing her happiness. He feels really guilty for what happened. "Hey Al if we find the philosopher's stone, let's make a deal and use it to bring Aliyah's body back first." Ed stated with determination. "Yea after all it seems like she's been in worst pain than us, and you want her to be first since you are in love with her." Al teases Ed as he flustered with his face all red. "What? No I don't! Now you're just saying that to tick me off." Ed accused. "Why would I do that when you're face is all red like a tomato." Al pointed it out. Ed tries to defend back but nothing came out. "Oh shut up and could you please take me outside so I won't go crazy if something bad happened to Liyah?" Ed ask quietly. "Sure brother. Al says while wheeled him outside.**

 **~End of Flashback~**

Ed was still starring at the ceiling, thinking about the past. Ed sigh. And rest his head on Aliyah's and looking at her peaceful face. 'It's been a long time since I told that I wanted her to be my future wife. And I ask her too. We were dating for four years and every moment I had with her was amazing and love it very much.' Ed smile and he closed his eyes and fell deep into his slumber.

 **(I decided to divide episode 1 into two part.)**


	3. Fullmetal,Aqua,Butterfly Alchemists pt 2

***Central Command, The Next Morning***

"Get a medic! Hurry! A solider shouted urgently. "Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!" Another solider yelled. Ed,Lyssa, Aliyah and Al heard from Mustang, stating that Issac has escaped prison and now the military is on a search for him. "How awful." Lyssa muttered sadly. "Yea." Al added.

"Yeah. This is getting out of hand." Aliyah agreed with Al and Lyssa. "It looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough and expands with a force of a bomb blast: in the human body is 70% water." Ed stated to Aliyah, Lyssa, and Alphonse.

"Not only that, this is the work of Issac McDougal. I've seen his alchemy in action. For me being in water bender. To freezes and boil. He raises the temperature of water to hot and cold from the 70% water in the human body." Aliyah explained to her friends.

"Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Ed told them as Al, Lyssa, and Aliyah nodded in agreement. As the trio walk down the sidewalk, they heard an explosion and ran towards the area in the alleyway.

"Major!" Al and Lyssa shouted. The trio saw Armstrong fighting Issac and came t help. Issac threw a canteen at their way, spilling hot water, causing an steam explosion. Ed grabbed Aliyah into a protective hug. Lyssa built a earth wall. While Al ran behind Ed and shield Ed and Ed and Aliyah by wrapping his arms are then from the explosion as Issac made his escape.

"Are you ok Aliyah?" Ed ask her with caring eyes as their cheeks turn pink. "H-hai, I'm fine thank you." Aliyah smile at him which he smile back. "Lyssa are you okay." Aliyah ask her. "Yeah!" Lyssa replied. Ed then noticed the canteen on the ground. "He used water from his canteen huh? Thanks for the quick save Al." Ed thanked his brother knocking on his armor.

"Let's go, he's getting away!" Al said. "Come then. After me, Daniels', Elric brothers." Armstrong said from the behind them. "Right!" The trio nodded and follow after Armstrong.

~Time skip~

Later at night, Ed and Aliyah remember back to when Issac was in the alleyway and thought what he was doing there. So they decided to go back and check it out. "Still there...perfect." Issac muttered. "Stop right there." Aliyah shouted, standing in front of the alleyway with Edward by her side blocking Issac in case if he escapes.

"I was wondering what you were doing in this alley so we came back to check it out and bingo." Ed grinned. Issac tried to go the other way but Alphonse and Lyssa was there just in time to block him. "There's no where to run this time." Al and Lyssa exclaimed in unison. "Clearly but who's running?" Issac ask with his arms out.

Suddenly the transmutation circle in front of Ed and Aliyah, started glowing a red light on the ground, sending a red little lightning up in the sky. Ed and Aliyah stared at this in shock. Suddenly Aliyah's eyes turned sapphire blue and that, showing her where the rest of the transmutation circles in alleyways, glowing red with red lightning and a strange frozen wave in Central City. Ed looked around at his surroundings and saw strange red lightning bolts coming out of nowhere.

"An alchemic reaction? In this scale?" Aliyah ask with widen eyes of what she saw. "Impossible.. Unless... You don't think he's." Al asked. "...A philosopher's stone." Lyssa stated. But then the trio saw strange blue light and felt the cold air going towards it. "He's freezing all the moisture in the air." Ed muttered.

"Edward Elric, Aliyah Daniels, Lyssa Daniels: you've sworn your life to be stated the dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serves of what their true plan are?" Issac said. "Who cares about that." Aliyah spattered at him. "It's not our problem." Ed agreed with Aliyah. "Don't be fools! They'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!" Issac yelled.

"I told you we don't care!" Ed yelled getting irritated. Al and Lyssa jumped over the frozen ice wall and landed behind Issac. Issac turn around and back away from them. Al threw a couple of punches at Issac,and Lyssa manage to kick him in the chest and send him flying towards the railing near the water and Ed and Aliyah moved out way.

"Alright, nice work you two." Ed congratulated him and her. "But we still have to stop his alchemy!" Al stated. "We know. So where is it? You have a philosopher's stone don't ya?" Aliyah ask Issac. "What are you talking about?" He ask with a grin on his face. "Don't act dumb with us. We ask you again, where is it?" Lyssa ask angrily walking up to him.

"And what are you going to do kids? You're out of your league!" Issac said. "Just hand it over already?!" Aliyah trailed off as her, Lyssa, Ed, and Al saw the water rise up and turned to a huge slab of ice which looked like a surf wave. Just then Issac grab Aliyah's arm and his other arm holding onto the railing being lifted up by the ice, taking Aliyah hostage.

"Hey let her go! Come back here!" Ed yelled urgently. "Ed come on! You're gonna get it by the ice, let's go." Lyssa said and Al grabbed Ed by his arm and dragged him away from it. "Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Armstrong said in a fighting stance. "He's all yours major!" Ed shouted as he, Lyssa and his brother ran out of the way and behind Armstrong.

"Witness the alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" He punched the huge slab of ice but then it stopped for a second and the ice went towards the right destroying a house along the way. "Well that's unexpected." Armstrong said in shock. "What the heck are you doing?!" You're making it worse!" Lyssa shouted at him in disbelief. "No... I was merely-" Armstrong was interrupted by another slab of ice wave from behind them.

"The ice walls!" Al exclaimed. "They're emerging.." Ed said looking at the ice walls. "But... That would mean-" Lyssa said. "If they all meet in the middle; ah damn it! It's Central Command!" Ed finished for Lyssa. "He's gonna freeze it over!" Ed, Lyssa and Al shouted. "Major! Al,Lyssa and I will rescue Aliyah and try to slow him down. Can you handle the transmutation circles?" Ed ask.

"Consider them erased. I'm on it." Armstrong replied. "Fuhrer King Bradley, for your cold blooded crimes in Ishval.. I condemn you to frozen hell. And while we're there, I can drop you off in Central Command, frozen with the others. Consider this as your punishment as a dog of the military little girl." Issac said to Aliyah with his arm around her neck and she tried to take his arm off.

"Let me go! I'm not your prisoner." Aliyah demanded. "Not so fast!" Issac and Aliyah turn around and saw Ed and Lyssa using alchemy to make a stone pillars to reach the top of the ice. Al arriving after Ed&Lyssa and landed behind them. Issac used his alchemy to send ice at Ed. "Two can play that game!" Ed in return destroy the incoming ice with another ice collided with it.

That attack caused the ice to destroy under Issac and Aliyah's feet to break apart. Issac flew to the air with his arm still around Aliyah's neck as she hold onto his arm with her hands. Issac saw some leftovers ice in air and turn it to water, sending the hot water to Edward, Lyssa and Alphonse. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ed and Lyssa complained. Aliyah saw what Issac was doing. "No wait?!Ahhh Edward!" Aliyah called out to him.

"Aliyah!" Ed looked over at Aliyah panicking, then quickly use his alchemy to create since pillar and catching Aliyah just in time. They made it on top of the ice as Ed held Aliyah bridal style. Aliyah put her head on Ed's neck scared. "Thank you. For a second I thought I was goner." Aliyah thank Ed. Ed didn't have to answer since he knows that Aliyah has fear of falling and gave her a smile. But then he noticed Issac used leftovers to created steps, getting ready to attack the lovely couple.

"Brother! Aliyah!" Al grabbed Ed and Aliyah out of the way from Issac. "To slow!" Issac put his hand on Al's helmet to knock it off with alchemy. "Alphonse!" Ed,Aliyah and Lyssa shouted and the hit the ground with Al. And Lyssa back up. Al tried to kick Issac but missed. The trio back flip and landed on the ice. "There's no one in there.. It empty." Issac muttered. Lyssa picked up Al's helmet handing it to him. "But that, that can only be true, his soul was bonded into the armor. So you two lost your arms and he lost his entire body and her eyes. Heh. I see. It all makes sense. You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation didn't you? Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" Issac taunted them. Al stated quiet, Aliyah and Lyssa look down with a sad look while their bangs are covering their face, and Ed glared at Issac with his clenching fist.

 **~Flashback~**

 **"Alllllll!" Ed screamed. "Uh why can't I see?" Lyssa cried with tears in her eyes with so mush pain. "I can't feel my legs?" Aliyah said. Aliyah and Lyssa just woke up from meeting Truth and got confused to their surroundings with so much anxiety and dizziness and blood loss. Ed looked over to Aliyah and Lyssa with a guilty look for what he done.**

 **"Damn it Ed! This can't be happening! Nooooo! Al's gone, Aliyah and Lyssa's hurt, what have I done?!" Ed screamed holding onto his missing leg. "Ed it's ok. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Even if Aliyah is crying and in so much pain she still manage to give Ed a weak smile. "We have to bring him back!" Ed told her. Ed and Aliyah managed to knock down a suit with their now missing legs from the pain. Ed made a seal out of blood inside the armor.**

 **"Give him back... He's my brother." Ed cried while drawing the seal. "Just give him back, he's our little brother, he's all we have left!" Ed and Aliyah yelled with tears in their eyes. Aliyah hand out her left hand and Ed held out his right hand and intertwined their fingers together with their other arms wrapped each other's back as blue and gold lights lit up the whole room.**

 **~Back to Reality~**

Eversince Edward, Lyssa, Aliyah and Alphonse did human transmutation, Aliyah and Lyssa wasn't the same again. It's like Truth took away some of their happiness. Edward blames himself for being the cause of their losing their happiness. Now whenever their hears something sad they get quiet, sad, and not their usual selves. Sure they does smile and get happy but they used to be happy all the time where it's rare for them to be sad. That's why Ed wants to restore Aliyah's limbs and Lyssa's sight first so Aliyah can go back to her usual self again and he won't give up until that happens.

"You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." Ed said darkly. Ed charged to Issac sending a punch at him. He slammed his fists on Issac's head as he face first on the ice. Issac place his hand on the ice as ice shot up at Ed but Aliyah unfreeze the ice and Lyssa airbender the water to let it hit Issac. Al kicked Issac, causing to crash down. Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa, and Al slide down the ice and stood in front of Issac.

"Give it up!" Aliyah said. "There's no water for you to use here." Ed said. "You've forgot something. I've all the water I need: 70% of my body." Issac grinned. Ed follow his glance to Aliyah which made him panicked. Issac sent shards of his frozen blood at Aliyah but she could shield herself, Ed quickly got in front of her, taking the hit for her as shards hit his left shoulder.

"Ed!" Al,Lyssa and Aliyah shouted. Al broke the shard pulls and Aliyah pulled Ed down to her lap as he sat there in pain. "Are you okay?" Aliyah ask worried for her boyfriend wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country." Issac said holding his arm in pain. Slabs of ice wave connecting to the at water goes around Central Command and starts to slowly freeze it. Issac laughed and took that as he leave. "Brother, brother." Al said in worry. And Lyssa stop the ice of freezing. Aliyah then told Ed what she was doing and counted to 3 by pulling the shard out of his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ed screamed. "Oh sorry." Aliyah said in concern and worry. She pull out her blue bandana from her pocket and wrapped it around Ed's wound in his shoulder. "Come on, we're going after him. I'm not done, not even close." Ed said. Ed,Aliyah,Lyssa, and Al ran through the streets trying to find the freezer until they came across an alleyway with soldiers. Issac was in the ground dead with blood all over him and Fuhrer King Bradley was standing next to him.

"Fuhrer Bradley.. You're here?" Ed ask holding onto his shoulder. "Ah yes, a job well done Fullmetal, Aqua. I came out to see if I can lend a hand and to think that I actually be the one to catch him. If nothing else, it should make an exciting story for my son." Bradley gave a smile to Ed and Aliyah.

 ***Central City Hospital, Afternoon***

Alphonse, Lyssa and Aliyah are at the hospital visiting Edward in his hospital room. "You know we never did find out whether or not he did a philosopher's stone." Al said. "No but maybe it'll say something in the official report." Ed replied. "Yeah. We were that close." Lyssa said. Next to Al.

Aliyah was sitting on a chair next Ed's bed thinking that she never thank Ed. "Hey Ed?" Aliyah called out go Ed. Ed turned around and look at Aliyah. "Yeah?" He replied. "Um thank you for saying my life. If it weren't for you, I'll probably be stuck in bed then you." Aliyah said her cheeks turning pink.

Edward had the reaction from hearing her response. "You're welcome besides I did promise that I protect you, even if you're strong who doesn't need protecting I'm still gonna protect the one I love. I made a promise and I tend to keep it. Ed smile at her. Aliyah smile back blushing and remembering what happen when she was younger.

Suddenly the door open and walk in Armstrong with a bouquet of roses. "Greetings Edward Elric, I heard you were in the hospital so I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" Sparkles was forming around Armstrong's head as the trio knew what was going to happen. Aliyah jump onto Ed's bed, sat next to him, put her hands on his shoulders hiding behind him in fear.

"And as expected, you are in desperate need of my assistance." Armstrong then ripped off his shirt and jacket as scream of fear were heard. Aliyah hide her head behind Ed's back in fear while wrapping her arms around his torso. Ed noticed this and started to blush at Aliyah's actions. "You need a example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see? You're looking lively already." Armstrong laughed. "Will you get out!" Ed yelled disturbed.

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you like it. And enjoy it. And leave a vote and comment. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	4. City of Heresy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **{Opening song}**

Aliyah's POV:

"God's children live upon this land. Pray and thee shall be saved. Those who have lost their way, the Sun God, Leto stall..." The radio drones.

Ed, Lyssa and I are drinking Fanta orange soda, sitting at s strange diner in Liore and eating lunch.

"So what are you guys, like street performers or something?" The man at the diner asks. Ed spits his soda everywhere as I try not to split out my mouth. "Seriously, do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asks. "Yes, that why ask?" The diner man says. "Let's go, Al." Lyssa say as we get up. Al bumps his helmet and the radio falls off, smashing to bits.

"Hey! Easy! I didn't mean nothin' by it!" The man says. "Sorry, accident. We'll fix it." Ed says. "How's that? It's smashed to hell?!" The man says. "Watch and learn, gramps." I and Lyssa said. Al draws his transmutation circle with chalk. "Okay, here goes." Al said. People have gathered. Al fixed the radio. "There, see? How's that?" Ed asks.

"Amazing! It's a miracle. You've been touched by the Sun God, just like Father Cornello." The man said. "Touched by who, now? I ask. "It's not a miracle. It alchemy." Lyssa said. "Oh, so you four are Alchemists. I've heard of that." One guy pipes up. "Then maybe you've heard of us. We're the Elric brothers, and that's the Aqua and Butterfly Alchemists." Ed points at us.

"Elric brothers, you says? And Aqua and. Butterfly Alchemists?" The diner man asks.

"Hey, I do know that name!" One says. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Aqua Alchemist and Butterfly Alchemist; Edward Elric, Aliyah Daniels and Lyssa Daniels, is that right?" Another asked. "Wow, so you're three are the young Prodigies?" Another asks me,Lyssa and Al. Everyone crowd us.

"Um no...it's not me." Al waved his hand for assurance. "Huh?" They all said. "What? You mean it's that shorty over there?" One asked. "WHO'S LITTLE? COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! I DARE YA!" Ed shouted angrily.

 **Chapter 3 : City of Hersey**

Ed calm down. "So what's with this guy on the radio?" Lyssa ask. "T-that's our leader, Father Cornello." They're all still quite shaken by Ed outburst. "We were lost until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto. He grants eternal life to those who are faithful. He can even resurrect the dead; his miracles are proof of what he says is true."

"So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life...now that's something I've got to see." Ed said with interest in his eyes. There was a gathering where Cornello would be performing his miracles. We headed there, and watched. He transmute a flower petal and a red glow filled the area. It disappear and a flower made of crystal was left. "So, what do you guys think?" Ed asked us. "There's nothing to think about, that's alchemy; no doubt about it." Al reply. "Yeah, I agree with Al, he is ignoring the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Lyssa said. "Hmm, he should only be transmuting that flower into things of equal mass." I said. "It like he's changing the organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that unless..." Al trailed. "Yeah, just one way...bingo." Ed said.

Lyssa's POV:

We walk to a church and a girl was praying. "So this is the Almighty Leto. Ed stated. As we walked toward her. "Welcome, are you four interested in Letoism?" She asked us. "Nope, can't say that we are. We're not much of religious types." Aliyah said. "I'm sorry To hear that...to know God is to know hope. if we believe in divine grace, through him, all things are possible. If you believe Leto would bless you and make you taller!" She said. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ed shouted as Al held him back.

"Brother, she's just trying to help." Al said. Ed flop down in a pew. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible to?" Ed questioned her. "Yes." She stated without a thought. Ed sighed and he pulled out his notes, reading them out loud. "Water 35L, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 L, Lime 1.5 kg, Phosphorus 800 g, Salt 250 g and various other trace elements." She has a confused look on her face as Aliyah says, "Those are the ingredients for the complete adult human body." "It's been calculated to the last gram but still there hasn't been one successful case of creating life. You're telling me that something modern science can't do can be done with prayer?" Ed stated. She said "Lend thy voice to God and the prayers to faithful shall be answered."

"Did I mention all those ingredients could be bought with spare change from a kid's pocket? As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." Aliyah said. "That's blasphemy! People are...we are all children of God created in his image!" She shouted at them. "Hmph, you have to understand, Alchemist are scientists. We don't believe in impossible concepts like creator or Gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try and learn the truth. It's ironic really, but the through the application of science, we have been, in many ways, given the power to play Gods ourselves." Ed smirked.

"So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just sheer arrogance!" The girl says. "You know, there's an old myth about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth. Right, Al and Lyssa?" Ed said. "...Brother..." Al said. I sighed. "I'm sorry, miss. This is difficult for me to ask, but do think your Father Cornello could even save three arrogant scientists like us?" Aliyah asked her. "Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to creator's love, he can!" The girl says.

~Time skip~

Aliyah's POV:

We walked through an a hallway in the church. "This way, Father Cornello is a busy man." A man said. "Don't worry; we understand. We won't be long..." Ed said as we walked into the room Cornello was occupying. "I'm glad we're in agreement. We'll make this quick." The doors suddenly closed as the guys pulled out a guns abs pointed it at Al and Lyssa. Two more guys came and held Ed and I. "Brother Cray and Mark, what is this? What do you two think you're doing?!" The girl, Rose, asked with fear slowly rising in her eyes. "Rose, these heathens have come to snare the Father." Guy said "They are evil and its God's will." Another guy said. "Wow. That some God...?" Aliyah spat. "Well like you said, let's make this quick." Ed flip the guy on his right. Lyssa airbended the guy who had a gun point at her. Then She kick him in the face. I firebended the guy who was running away and burned this feets. Al was able to punch the guy holding the gun as it slid towards Rose's feet.

"What is this commotion?" A man's voice asked. Ed, Lyssa,Al, and I looked up to see Cornello standing on a platform. "Aw, Fullmetal,Aqua, and Butterfly Alchemists, welcome to come to the home of our sacred order." Cornello spoke. "Father Cornello!" Rose called excited to see the man. "I must apologize for my disciples' behavior. It seems they've been misguided." Cornello said. "Okay, and say I believe you weren't the one guiding them. What next?" Ed ask. "Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" Cornello asked us. "Well, there are a few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate Alchemy to deceive your followers?" Lyssa said. "My dear girl, I don't know what you mean. What you're doubting to see as Alchemy are the miracles of the Sun God, Leto. Look again. Could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?" Cornello makes a Leto statue.

"Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first." Ed says. "How can you perform transmutation that ignored the laws of Equivalent Exchange?" I said as she scratched her head. "As I said, it because it's not alchemy." Cornello slams the statue down on the railing in front of him. "But then I started thinking about it."Lyssa say. "If you'd somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, one that's said to make the impossible possible, that would explain everything." "What?" Cornello said. "We're talking about the Philosopher's Stone. Your ring. That's it, isn't it?" Aliyah asked. "We've been looking for that."

"The ring is just a ring. I am God humble servant. It is from he alone that I derive my power." Cornello said. "You are one sad little man?" Lyssa said disappointed. "Still trying to sell that line, huh?" Ed ask. "If that's the way you wanna play it, I guess I'll have to come up there and beat some truth outta ya!" "My, you really are m quite the incorrigible heathen, aren't you?" Cornello said. "Rose, dear?" "Yes, Father?" Rose said. "That gun there beside you. Pick it up." Cornello commands. "Uh, okay." Rose pick it up. "Now, child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal,Aqua, and Butterfly Alchemists." Cornello said. "No, I-! Father, I can't do that!" Rose said.

"I am the Sun God's chosen embecary. My word is the word of Leto. I said shoot them, Rose. It's God's will. Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year, who was  
It that saved you from the very depth of despair? Have you forgotten?" Cornello said. "It was you, father." Rose said with her head down.

"That's right. It was I who took your hand and led you into god's light. And you recall what it was that I promised you then?" Cornello said. "You said if I had faith, you'd bring him back to life!" She points the gun at Al. "No wait! It's not me,honest!" Al said. "Damn it! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! It's not him, it's me!" Ed screeches. "It's the short one? You're kidding?!"Cornello yelled. "No shit Sherlock." Lyssa said sarcastically. Rose points the gun at us, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't have any choice." "He's been lying to you, Rose." I said. "You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith." She points the gun at Ed.

"Fine, then shoot." Ed said. She shoots, but the force makes her knock Al's head off instead. "Al!" Ed,I and Lyssa then dropped the gun and screamed. "Good...now pick up the gun and shoot the others now." Cornello said. "Haven't you made her do enough already?" Al said. Rose and Cornello looked with shocked looks towards Al as Ed brought him his helmet. "Don't worry, he's pretty solid." Ed knocked on his armor for assurance. "See? No harm done." Al spoke, showing the two the inside of his armor. Al placed his helmet back on. "An empty suit of armor that walk and speaks...do you still doubt it, Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination. Evil of this kind must be purged." Cornello said. "And I believe my chimera is up to the task." A huge door opened, revealing a chimera.

"So, this is what do with the Philosopher's Stone? That's just twisted..." Ed spoke Rose started to back away from fear. "Anyway, looks like I'll need a weapon." Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, transmuting a lance. "No transmutation circle...?! So the State Alchemist isn't just for show...you truly gifted. However..." The chimera then charged at Ed, who tried to hit it with the lance only to have it break and get slashed across the leg. "Your little spear is no match for chimera claws that tear through iron." Ed smirked. "Hmph, you shredded my pants..." Ed said. The chimera removed its claws, only to have them break.

Ed took that as a chance to kick it. "I guess those claws don't do well against steel." Ed stated as he automail leg showed. "Don't just stand there! Bite the girl!" Cornello shouted as he pointed to me. The chimera turned to face me, and then charged. "Hm..." I said. I firebended at the chimera and it screamed in pain. It only took me time to charged at. But I missed, it bite my left arm. "Tear her arm off!" Cornello shouted at it. "That's right...get a good taste... Ha!" I then kicked it in the face. "Your arm, his leg, and a brother trapped in armor and her eyes...i see...it's all becoming clear. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even a novice alchemist know not to do..." Cornello said.

"Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is!" Ed removed his red coat to show off his automail arm. Rose covered her mouth in shock. "Rose, this is the price of of their sin; these fools attempted Human Transmutation...the greatest taboo for any alchemist. In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life." Cornello said. "Hey, shut the hell up!" Lyssa shouted. "This is what happens when you try to play God or whatever the hell it is!" Ed said. "Ed." I muttered. "Rose...is this...what you want..." Lyssa asked her.

"So these are the great Fullmetal,Aqua,Butterfly alchemists, Edward Elric,Aliyah Daniels,and Lyssa Daniels. He's isn't even half a man!" Cornello said. "Who are the hell are you to judge?! You're just a phony who can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said pissed off. "Father, we want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al says. "Don't be absurd! Why? So you can use it for yourself! Oh please...if you fools are eager to play God, perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!" Cornello transmuted a machine gun and began to shoot at them. Ed and me quickly transmuted a rock shield to block the attack. "Nah...God and I, we don't get along too well. Even if I went, he'd just send me back here." Ed said. Cornello growled as he started to fire again. Al quickly grabbed Rose, shielding her from the bullets as Ed and I made s door to escape through. "This way!" Ed shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallways. "Don't just stand there! After them!" Cornello shouted as he yelled to guards next to the alchemy made door. The five continued down the hall. Then there where guards were waiting. "What are you gonna do kids? You're out numbered..." Ed,Lyssa and I smirked to each other as Lyssa earthbended and the ground shacked. I firebended their hands to their weapons to drop. Then there was a blue flash as the guards looked up to find Ed with a newly transmuted automail arm. What had them screaming was what he turned it into. Al used that as a chance to kick the guards as they all ran out the building.

Al,Lyssa,Ed and I had made a plan. Al and Lyssa's setting up the bell to make a larger speaker. As Rose is with them.

"There you are, you infernal brats!" Cornello screamed. Ed and I are sitting on his desk, with the announcing tape running. Ed's legs are crossed in a sexy way and he's wrapped his real arm around my shoulders. "Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want are some straight answers about the stone,tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way, or we can get the military involved." I said to him. Cornello growls and shuts the doors, "Ask your questions." "You could do anything with the Philosopher's Stone, right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?" Ed asked.

"Because with each miracles, I can attract new believers to order, believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die. In few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this finest order upon the world and I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart." Ed and I sit with our chins our automail hands. "Who knows, I might even carve a slice for you!" He laughs evilly. Ed and I laugh."Yeah, wait, what are you laughing about?"

"I knew it, you really are a novice, aren't you." I say while hold up the switch showing the microphone was on. The microphone is down at his feet. "You don't mean that! Why you! How long has that been on?!" Cornello screams. "From the start. Your believers heard every words." Ed said. "How could you? You'll pay dearly for this!" Cornello said. "Sorry, not today!" Ed slice his cane with his automail hand in blade from right in half. "Just face it, you're outclassed here."

"I am without rival!" Cornello screams, transmuting the half he still has. Ed handspring back over to where I was. The transmutation rebounds and blends with his arm. "It rebound?!" Ed stated the obvious, just as I shocked as I am. "No, I won't be disgraced like this!" Cornello yells. "Now kids, behold the true embassy of the Sun God, Leto!" He becomes huge and punches the wall. Ed and I do a backflip out of the newest "doorway." He goes punch us into the ground, but we cartwheel out of the way. Just for other hand to go against Ed's automail. I help push back, too.

"My word is the divine word of God himself. My fist is the almighty fist if judgement!" The man is truly insane. "Oh yeah? The fist of God, huh?" I ask as Ed and I push back and run. "If that's what you want, you can have it!" I scream as Ed and I transmute a hand and slam him into the ground. I go over him and smack my head against his. "Shut up! Just give me the Philosopher's Stone!" His nose is bleeding. The stone rolls off and shattered, blowing away. "What the hell? The stone; it supposed to be perfect material, how could it jut break like that?" I ask, as shocked as Ed was. "I don't know! I don't know anything about it! Spare me, please! I was wrong! Please, I beg you!" Cornello begs.

"It's a damn fake." Ed said, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Please don't! I'm helpless without the stone! Spare me, please!" Cornello begs. "You mean we went through all this, risked our lives, for this one possible chance, and it's a fake?" I was disappointed. "So,uh, what about me?" Cornello laughs nervously. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed screamed, frustrated and mad. "Alright!" The man is gone in seconds.

"And what about the stone?" Lyssa askes. We're telling her and Al about what happened. "Phony, just like him." I say. "Oh." Al sounds as broken hearted. "I'm sorry, Al and Lyssa, for a while there, I thought we'd really found a way to get your body back and sights." Ed does one lone tap on Al's armor and put a hand on Lyssa's shoulder. "Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Rose screams. She's pointing a gun at us.

"Rose." Al stated. "Like I was saying, ut was a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it shattered now." I said. "Liar! You wanna keep it for yourself, don't you? So you can use it on your bodies, that's right, and so you can try to bring your mother back again!" Rose screams.

"Shut up!" Ed screamed. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose." Ed look like he's gonna to cry. "Not ever. Ever." I continue him. We started at walking. Rose falls to her knees. "But he promised me. He said if I prayed, it would happen. A miracle. That hype was all I had left. What am I supposed to believe in now?" She's crying. "Tell me what to do!" Ed and I walk past her. Al and Lyssa follow. "Please!" "I can't tell you that." Ed said. "You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use them. You're strong to make your own path."

Just as the walk away Rose look up.

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. And have a good day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	5. An Alchemist Amish

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **{Opening song}**

 **Chapter 4: An Alchemist Anguish**

They walk into the office after their long train ride to hear Hawkeye say: " Fuery, how's the radio?" "The receiver on this thing's seen better days. I think I'm gonna have to replace it." Fuery replies. Ed transmutes the radio, making it practically brand new. "Hey, it's Edward,Aliyah,Lyssa and Alphonse!"

"Welcome back, kids." Hawkeye said. "Go on in, the colonel are expecting you." Aliyah sighed, Lyssa grunted as Ed made an irritated look.

"Well done on the Liore case you four; nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter." Colonel said. "No big deal... It's not like we did it for you." Ed stated bored. "Right... The Philosopher's Stone, another false lead?" Colonel asked. "...Yeah; after all that the stone was a fake..." Aliyah said and had a disappoint look. "Even so, the power it gave was pretty real. He transmuted a chimera right in front of us." Lyssa said. "I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not that familiar enough with the field of Bio-Alchemy to really understand it." Al said. "Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that to. It might be worth looking into. Who knows maybe it could help restore our bodies?" Ed said. "Right!" Aliyah agreed. "It might help if you consulted a specialist..." Mustang says. "The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research into Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would do that for us?" Al and Lyssa asked. Ed shot up, pointing as he said, "Okay, what's the catch?! You want something, don't you?!" "Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case. Doing you a favor is better than being in debt to you." Mustang now looked irritated. "Come on Ed; I say is he's willing to help, we should take it." Aliyah stated as Mustang smirked saying, "Apparently, your girlfriend there can take help from me better than you can." "Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech. That's what earned him his certification as a State alchemist." Mustang informed as the group was headed to Shou Tucker's place. "Wait...you said it understands human speech...so does that mean it can talk?" Ed asked. "Right...supposedly it only said one thing: I want to die. After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish." Mustang said. "How awful..." Aliyah muttered sadly. "Yeah, poor creature..." Lyssa said.

The group was now in front of Tucker's place, waiting for him to answer the door. "Man this house is huge!" Ed said looking over the entire place. "But you're small." Lyssa said tease. Ed look at her with a irritated face. Soon, a shadow covered him and then the sound of screaming. "Are you okay Ed?" Al asked worried as Aliyah and Lyssa just laughed their ass off. "This isn't funny Aliyah and Lyssa!" Ed shouted angrily. "No, you're right...it's hilarious!" Lyssa said. "Sorry Ed." Aliyah said. "Daddy! There are people here, look." A little girl said. "Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." The group looked up to see a little girl next to a man with glasses. "I'm sorry about the mess...ever since my wife ran out it's been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper."

He set cups of tea down for them as he sat down next to Aliyah saying, "Now that we are all settled in, let me say it's a pleasure to meet you three Edward, Aliyah and Lyssa. As the Colonel told you, I'm Sewing Life alchemist, Shou Tucker." Tucker said. "Ed,Aliyah and Lyssa are interested in the field of Bio alchemy. They would like to look at your research if possible." Mustang asked. "Oh yes, I certainly wouldn't mind." Al,Lyssa, Aliyah and Ed all had hopeful looks until Tucker said, "However; if you want to me to show you the tricks you've got up yours as well...it's the code we live by, Equivalent Exchange. Now why are you interested in Bio alchemy?" Tucker asked. "Oh, uh...Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah... They-" Colonel said but interrupted by Ed. "Colonel." Ed raised his arm to stop him. He then looked to Aliyah, Lyssa and Al, who nodded.

"You transmuted your Mother, three of you, as 11years olds and a 12year old? I see...so that's what earned you the title of Fullmetal Alchemist." He glanced down to Aliyah's arm as he continued to study it. "You three have had a rough times for someone so young..." Aliyah stated to get uncomfortable with Tucker still studying her arm, Ed also noticing. Ed would have said something but Tucker spoke up. "I can't say if it's going to be of use to you or not but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory."

"Wow..." Al was speechless. "Yea." Lyssa said. "It's kind of embarrassing really...I'm fairly highly regarded for authority on chimera but the truth is,it hasn't been really quite well lately." The group looked at Tucker's lab as Lyssa stayed behind Al. And Aliyah stayed behind Ed. "What's wrong?" Ed asked as she stuttered, "N-nothing!" "You know Lyssa doesn't like things like that..." Al whispered to Ed, who was plotting revenge in his head for the dog incident. "What? No, I'm not! I just don't trust them..." She glared at Ed. "Just look Lyssa, they're harmless." Ed said, grabbing a jar and bringing it to their faces. "Get it away from us!" She screamed as Ed laughed. "No way! This is payback for earlier." "Brother..." Al trailed off as Ed said, "Fine..."

Tucker then walked them down the hall and to another door, which he opened to reveal a library with lots of books. "Wow..." Aliyah and Lyssa muttered. "Amazing!" Ed shouted. "This is my library; feel free to look around." "Alright, let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf." Ed told the three. "Alright, I'll try over here." Al said. "I guess that leaves me, I'll get some one to put you guys up later." Mustang said. "Right." Aliyah reply. Tucker scoffs, "They've got some ability to focus. I'm not sure they even know we're here anymore. Quite a catch, these four. A group of prodigies."

~Time skip~

Aliyah was leaning against Ed. They have stacks of read books around them. They're still focusing. They look up to the sound of a little girl giggling. They walk around a corner to see  
Al holding Nina on his shoulders and walking. And Lyssa giggling as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Ed growled. "You're supposed to be reading!" Aliyah said. "Uh, Nina looked like she wanted to play." Lyssa said. "Well, in case you forgot, we didn't come here to play horsey." Ed growls. Aliyah heard a dog from before and back away and it fall on Ed. Ed screamed. "Alexander says that he wants to play, too." Nina says as the dog sits on Ed's back and lick his face. "That's what you want, is it? You've bested me twice, dog, but playtime is over. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I,EDWARD ELRIC, WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWER TO VANQUISH YOU, YOU MANGY MUTT!" Ed go running after the dog. Nina laughs.

~Time skip~

The sun is setting. "Hey, Chiefs, your ride's arrived." Havoc said. The dog is on top of Edward. Nina and Aliyah are petting him. Al and Lyssa standing above us. "What are you down there, Ed? Havoc questions. Havoc, Kat, and Tucker are standing in the doorway. "After all that, you must be dog-tired." Tucker says and give s chuckle. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" "Aww! You're really going to come again?" Nina asks. "We'll play some more tomorrow, okay, Nina?" Lyssa said. "Kay!" She squeals.

They exit the house. "Oh, and Mr. Tucker." Kat said. "I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the Colonel. He said "Don't forget, assessment day is coming soon." "Yes, please assure him I know." Tucker said. "Right." Havoc says as they walk away.

*The Next Day*

Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa and Al were in Tucker's library, doing more research, as Nina talked to them. "So, your Mother left you two years ago?" Lyssa asked. "Daddy said she went back to live at her parent's house." Nina said. "It must get lonely here with just you and your Dad?" Aliyah said. She shook her head and with a smile, said "Not really...Daddy's so nice and plus I got Alexander to play with to!"she then gained a sad look as she continued, "But lately...Daddy's been busy in his lab. I guess it does make a little lonely..." The sound of a book closely was heard as they turned to Ed as he said with a yawn, "My shoulders are killing me..." "Maybe you should try to move around some, brother?" Al stated as Ed agreed "Yeah, not a bad idea..." He then pointed to Alexander and said "Hey! You mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise!" Al,Aliyah and Lyssa giggled as Aliyah said. "Yeah, let's go Nina."

The five went outside to play, Ed getting chased by Alexander and Nina and Aliyah sitting under the shade of a tree. She humming inuyasha's lullaby. Al and Lyssa stood a little from her watching them run. Ed transmuted his arm into some weird contraption and started to chase after the two. **'Ed well make a wonderful father someday.'** Aliyah thought s she closed her eyes. "Big Sister! You have to come and play with us!" Nina grabbed Aliyah's hand, trying to pull her up. "No, that's alright; you go ahead. I'll watch." Aliyah said. "Please!" She begged. "Come on Aliyah! It be fun." Ed taunted. "Um no. I'm good." Aliyah said. "Aw, c'mon Big Sister." Nina said. "Hey Nina? Have you ever seen someone waterbend before?" Aliyah said. "No...what's that?" She asked. "Hm...lets see...oh!" Aliyah saw a puddle and waterbend it and make fancy tricks with it. "Wow! Amazing!" Nina said. "That was amazing/good, Aliyah..." Al and Lyssa said. "Thanks guys." Aliyah said with a smile. They continued playing.

The sun is setting and they're sitting at the table with Tucker. "Before I earned my State alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days...my wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days; I don't think I could." Tucker told Ed,Al, Lyssa and Aliyah. "Don't worry Daddy; it's okay. If those people do tell you no, then Alexander and I will growl at them until they say yes." Nina said, hugging Alexander. "You tell them Nina." Lyssa said. "...Hey Nina? I've got an idea. You want to play with Daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked her. "Really?" Nina reply. "Yeah." He told her as she ran and hugged him. "Alexander! Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!" Nina said. Ed,Aliyah, Lyssa and Al smiled. "I hope you guys have fun." Aliyah said. "See you tomorrow Nina!" Lyssa said.

~The Next Day~

Ed,Al,Aliyah and Lyssa headed over Tucker's house the next day. "It looks like it's going to rain..." Lyssa trailed off as Al rang the doorbell. When no one answered, they started to get a little suspicious. They walked in to see it dark. "Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Al says. Ed and Aliyah walk in when there's no replay. Lyssa behind Al. They walk down the hall. "' ?" Al said. "Nina! Sugar cube where are you?!" Aliyah shouted. They went downstairs to the basement. And saw Tucker bend down to something. "There you are." Ed said. "So you are home." "Yes, I did it, kids. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Tucker said.

Thunder rumbles outside. "Now... Let me show you the chimera. Listen to me, that person over there, that's Edward and Aliyah." Tucker told it. "That's person...Ed...ward...and...Ali...yah." It said. "Yes, that's very good! Well done!" Tucker said. "That's amazing...it actually talked." Ed got closer look at it. Lyssa and Aliyah eyes were cover over their bangs. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my State Certification." Tucker stood up. Aliyah clenched her hands. It said "Ed...ward.. ..Ed...ward...Big Sister Aliyah..." Ed's face lost all color as he said, "... ...when did you first get your State certification?" "Let's see...it was two years ago." He replied with a finger to his chin in thought.

"...and when did your wife leave you?" Ed continued. "That was two years ago to..." Tucker reply. "I have one question: where are Nina and Alexander?" Aliyah asked. Al gasp. "Damn; you brats figured it out that quickly." Tucker said. Ed brought his hand to Tucker's neck and threw against the wall. "Brother!" Al yelled. "Oh yeah, I figured it out! You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife." Ed said. "This time." Al questions. "His daughter and dog to transmute a talking chimera!"Ed said. "You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human experiments isn't it. I would think a scientist like you would understand." Tucker said. "Shut up! Are you okay with this?! Messing around with people's lives like that?!" Ed yelled. "Someone's life you say...ha! You would know all about that wouldn't you? Look at you 'Fullmetal' your leg, your arm, your brother and the girl's limbs as well and forget the blind one. Those things are also the results of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?" Tucker said. Ed punch Tucker's face. "SHUT UP!" His glasses flew if and hit the ground as he laughed saying, "Haha! We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!" "We're not!" Ed yelled. "Yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though we know it we against the rules!" Tucker said. "No! Not me!" Ed repeatedly punched the man. Before Ed could punch him again, Aliyah hugged Ed behind and shouted. "Edward stop, if you keep on... He'll die..." "Edward...no...Daddy...do you hurt...Daddy?" Ed dropped Tucker s his hand began to shake. Lyssa was shaking and walked towards Nina. "I'm sorry...even with all our power, we can't vengeance you back...I'm sorry." Lyssa said and started crying. Then Tucker says that about his Stare Alchemist Certification. Ed kicked him and saying that he go to hell.

~Time skip~

*Central Command*

The four were now sitting on the steps to Central Command as it rained. "If ever there was example of Devil's work in this world, this would definitely be it." Riza said as Mustang and she walked down the steps. "The Devil, huh? A State alchemist must be willing to act and able to take another's life when ordered to without questions. In some way, mr. Tucker's actions and ourphone must not be that far apart. When it comes to interfering with peoples lives, we choose our own path knowing full well that what we are doing. That's the way it is, right Fullmetal, Aqua, and Butterfly?" Mustang asked as he stopped next to them. " come you will more than likely come across more cases like this dude future and you may end up getting your hands dirty as well. You got a shut down like this every time?" Mustang said. "we may be dogs of the military... We can may even be courteous as Devil's... It doesn't matter I know we're not Gods..." Aliyah said while standing up. "We're human! We're only human! She shouted as she looked to the sky. "We can't even even do anything to save one little girl ...what good are we..." Lyssa hugged herself tightly as Mustang walked off with Riza saying, "Oh yeah, Butterfly, we are sorry." Al and Lyssa stayed silent as Ed and Aliyah clenched their fists.

{Ending Song}

 **(I hope you enjoy it. Leave a vote or comment. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	6. Rain of Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

{Opening Song}

Aliyah's POV:

Ed quickly awoke, his breathing rapid. "Edward are you alright?" I asked. Ed turned to me. "It was just a nightmare." Ed told me. Then he hugged me tightly. I kissed him on the cheek.

~Central Command~

The four headed off to Central Headquarters as they walked up to Mustang's office. Ed was about to reveal L.t Hawkeye. "Huh? What's the matter you four? You're up awfully early..." she said. "We...needed to know..." Lyssa started. "What's to know what happens to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked. A look of shock shown on her face and she looked down. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trail for what he did to Nina but...they're both died." she said. "Dead?!" Al shouted shocked. Ed's mouth opened but he couldn't form words. Lyssa and I froze in their eyes wide. "They've been murdered." L.t Hawkeye said. "They...how?" Lyssa asked as she walked off. "By who?!" Ed exclaimed. "We don't know...I was just heading over to the scene now." L.t Hawkeye said.

"We're coming with you." Al said as Rica told them, "No." "Why not?!" Ed shouted as she stopped and turning to them saying, "You don't need to see this."

~?/Somewhere in East City~

We sat on a pillar, the four of us. I lean against Ed, sadness still burning through my body. "I've been thinking about this for a long time...we put all of our trust in alchemy but in the end, we lose it. Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws. Everything circulates...even death is part of that circulation and we must accept the flow. Hmph, teacher sure drove that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it but...I didn't. I just an idiot...all this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom but all its doing is making me more depressed." Ed said. "...I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hit my face; that's something I miss, all the time. I want to be human again, even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible..." Al said.

"You three...are you the Fullmetal,Aqua and Butterfly alchemists Edward Elric,Aliyah & Lyssa Daniels?" Ed,Lyssa and I looked up to see a man wearing glasses with snow white hair and a scar on his head. "What if we are?!" Ed said. The scar man pulled his hand back and releasing a blue light. "Ali,Lyssa, Brother!" Al called at them and pulled us out of way. A shock disappeared as Ed quickly made a wall to try and block the guy. "What the hell is going on?!" Ed shouted as his wall was blown. The man walked towards them as Ed grabbed my hand. And Al grabbed Lyssa's hand. "Let's get out here!" Ed said.

We were running down some stairs but we're stopped when the man appeared at the top saying, "No you don't.." He destroyed the stairs, causing them to fall. Al held on the edge as he grabbed my hand and hold Lyssa's arm as Lyssa grabbing Ed's leg. The guy soon destroyed the rest of the stairs, causing us to fall to the ground, thankfully on our feets. "Damn it! What's this guy's problem?!" Lyssa yelled. "There's no reason for him to want to kill us, right?" I asked.

We ran down an alley way only to get the exit blocked by the man. "Who are you anyway?!" Ed yelled to the man. "Why are you after us?!" Lyssa shouted. "As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers." He replied. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to fight." Ed clapped his hand together, transmuting a pole into a sword as Lyssa,Al and I get in fighting stances.

"Gusty one aren't you?" He asked with a grin as Ed led the charge. "Too slow..." The man muttered as he used alchemy to destroy half of Al's armor. "Al!" We all shouted as Ed got angry. "You bastard!" Ed charged at him again, only to get his automail arm grabbed. The man used alchemy, only to have it fail and cause Ed to fly out of the alley. "Ed!" Aliyah called as Ed removed his coat. "An automail arm...then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected." The man walked towards Ed as Ed clapped his hands and turned his arm into a blade. "Brother, don't...just run away! Take Aliyah and Lyssa and go! Al shouted as Lyssa looked at him. "Al..." She muttered as Ed replied with, "You idiot! I'm not leaving you behind!" Ed then charged at the guy, only to get his arm grabbed and destroyed to pieces. "Ed!" I shouted. I charged at him. "Shannaro!" I yelled he back away. Lyssa earthbend at him and he used alchemy. The scar man caught me off-guard and destroyed my right arm. I fell down hard on the ground. "No Aliyah!" Lyssa yelled. A gun shot let out. "Stop right! You won't be killing anyone else today Scar! I'm taking you in custody where you will answer for the murder of a least 10 State alchemists!" Ed, Al, Lyssa and I looked up and saw Mustang. Mustang holding a gun and hand Riza the gun. Scar and Mustang were looking at each other. Wait Roy+Water=Useless. Scar charged at him but miss by a little. Hawkeye trip Mustang. And she started shootout at Scar. "Colonel, you know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back." Hawkeye said. A sign said 'Useless'

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kinda hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?" Havoc said. Armstrong came just on time and attack at Scar. As they fought, Havoc and Kat ran over to Ed and I. "Who is he?" Ed asked. "That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker and Nina." Kat said. "So that Man..." I said. As Armstrong's fight went on. "You might as well give up Scar!" Mustang yelled. Scar looked to everyone, before blasting a hole on the ground abs escaped through the sewers. "Oh, is it over now?" Hughes asked. "Lt. Colonel Hughes, what were you the whole time?" Mustang said. "I thought it best to lay low." He replied. "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?" Mustang yelled. "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you hack of pseudo humans! It's bad for my health!" Hughes said. "Don't just stand there, we've got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!" "Yes sir!" The soldiers said. Then Ed was worried about Alphonse. And he had a speech about living on. Then his arm fall out. And that we're still alive.

~Time skip~

Mustang mention about the Ishvallen war. And then we had a talk about visiting Winry and Granny.

(Ending Song)

 **(I hope you enjoy story. Leave a vote or comment. Sorry if it short. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	7. Road of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **Chapter 6: Road of Hope**

Ed,Lyssa,Aliyah and Armstrong were all sitting on the train, waiting fit departure, as there was a knock on the window. They turned To see Lt. Colonel Hughes. "Hey, just came to see you off since everyone else were busy." "Great...but would you mind telling me why the Major is here?" Ed asked, annoyed.

Armstrong gained sparkles around his head causing everyone to sweatdropped. "For protection... What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight guys..." Hughes glanced over to the three as Ed gripped his auto-mail arm and Aliyah looked down at her hands.

"The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bare it." Hughes said. "Children can be stubborn." Armstrong said. "Hey shut up!" Edward said defensively. "I'm no child! Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?" Lyssa snorted. "Of course... I thought he might get lonely without some kind of company." Armstrong reply.

Alphonse in with the Sheep. "My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!" Ed shouted. Aliyah sweatdropped nervously. Another bell ring. "Oops, it's time." Hughes said. Black smoke came from the train's smokestack. Hughes saluted to them. "Okay, you guys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central." Hughes said.

They all salute at him as while the train slowly pulled out. The sun turned a golden orange color s it prepared to set. Armstrong sat in the almost-too-small seat next to Lyssa, reading a small book. Ed had his head on Aliyah as they fall asleep.

The train pulled into the station and Ed and Aliyah stretched. As Armstrong saw a man walk by. He quickly got up and looked at him out of the window, crushing Lyssa against the side. "Doctor Marcoh! Armstrong shouted. "Doctor Marcoh! That is you, isn't it!" The man turned around. "It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from central!"

A fearful look crossed the man's face and he turned and ran away. "Friend of yours? Ed asked. "Yeah, he looked scared." Aliyah said. "He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War he went missing and just disappeared." Armstrong said.

Ed grabbed Aliyah's hand and ran off the train. "Let's go guys! A guy like this doctor might now a few things about bio-alchemy." Ed said. Armstrong walked around town, carrying the large box containing Alphonse in his shoulder alongside Edward and Aliyah. And Lyssa next to him.

"Excuse me." He said showing a man an illustration of Doctor Marcoh he had drawn, "but do you know who this person is, by any chance?" "Wow, Major." Lyssa said, looking at ht detailed sketch, "you can really draw." Aliyah said as well. A smirk crowd Armstrong's face. "The art of portraitry has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations." "That man looks like Doctor Mauro to me." The man said. "Mauro?" Aliyah asked confused. "All of our town's doctors are drafted to help on the battlefields during the Civil War. Then Doctor Mauro came here. He's really been a life saver." He said. "He'll see any patient," another man wearing glasses said cheerfully, "and he never gives up on anybody." He snickered. "We're lucky he's here."

"You see this big, bright flash of light and then you're cured." A adolescent girl said, " just like that!" Lyssa was deep in thought. "So he sound a good guy to me." Aliyah said. Edward looked at her and thought about it.

~Time skip~

"This is it." Edward said, standing in front of a building's front door. Aliyah behind him. As Armstrong and Lyssa walked up the stairs as Armstrong still carrying Alphonse on his shoulder. Edward knocked on the door and pull the handle. "Um hell—" Aliyah grabbed him before he get hit by a bullet. "Alright! Tell me what you guys are doing here! He said. "Did you come to take me back?"

"Please, Doctor." Armstrong said, lifting his hand to stop the doctor, "calm down." "That's not it, please listen." Lyssa said. "So you're here to silence me then!" He said. "No, nothing like that!" Aliyah said. " I won't be tricked by you!" He reply.

Armstrong sighed. He threw the wooden box containing Al into the room. "I'll ask you one more time! Please calm down!" He said. "Alphonse!" Ed said. Everything settled down and they all took a seat around a square table. Bottles of liquids and various objects sat on shelves around the room.

"So you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside," Armstrong said. "If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared you took top-secret materials with you." Lyssa said.  
"I couldn't handle it anymore." Doctor Marcoh said, his hand over the other on the table top. "Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that _thing_ was too much."

"What 'thing' is that?" Ed asked. Marcoh's brows came together and he gritted his teeth. "It took so many lives. During the Civil War, so many innocent died because of it... I could spend my whole life trying and never atone for the sins that I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor to _save_ lives instead of taking them..."

"Doctor, what exactly was it you were asked to do research on?" Armstrong inquired. "What thing?" Aliyah asked. "...The Philosopher's Stone." Ed, Lyssa, Aliyah and Al gasped. "The top-secret materials I took were my research documents and the stone itself—"

Ed stood up. "You mean you still have it! It's here!" Doctor Marcoh reached into his jacket and pulled out a small container. Within the curving, translucent sides was a brilliant red liquid. "How can that be the stone?" Aliyah asked. "It's a liquid." Ed said. He removed the lid and pour the liquid onto the table. All of them gasped. The red liquid danced on the wooden surface forming a small circular stone.

"The Sage's Stone, the Grand Elixir, the Celestial Stone, the Red Tincture, the Fifth Element – just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so too can it take on many forms." Doctor Marcoh said. Al, Lyssa, and Armstrong looked at the stone as Ed and Aliyah poked and played with it curiously.

"It's not necessarily a stone." He continued. He put the stone back into its container. "This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know when it will reach its limits and become unstable." "Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?"

"Huh?" Marcoh said. "It's just like the stone that false priest had in Liore – it was incomplete but it still amplified his powers considerably." Ed smiled. "If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, then who's to say a complete product can't be created?" Aliyah said. Ed slammed his left hand down on the table. "Please, Doctor Marcoh, we need access to your research materials!" Lyssa said.

Marcoh looked at Armstrong. "Who exactly is this kids?" "This kids is a State Alchemists, Doctor." Armstrong replied. Marcoh gasped. "What! But their only children!" He covered his face with his hand and sighed. "After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore...and now children."

"You think I don't know what I've sighed up for!" Ed put his hand over his disarmed shoulder. " I know what we've doing but I don't have any choice. If this a mistake, then it's a mistake that I have to make – there is no other way!" Lyssa said. Marcoh stared into three kid's determined eyes. "I see." He finally said, looking over at Al and Lyssa. "So you've committed the taboo. Amazing. The ability to transmute a specific person' soul like this. Make one as talented as you two would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone."

Ed smiled. "So—." "But I can't show you my research." Marcoh said. "Why not!" Ed shouted. "You must not seek after the stone." "Not even if it's to get out bodies back?" Ed said. "Never! This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone you will go through hell." Marcoh said. "I've already been through HELL!" Ed yelled, standing up. Aliyah had a concern look on her face. "Edward..." Aliyah muttered. Lyssa looked down. "Please, please just leave." Ed and Aliyah followed Armstrong and Lyssa down the stairs to the streets. Ed looked back at a window sorrow in his eyes. Marcoh sat on his plain bed, a somber expression across his face.

 _I've already been through HELL!_

Ed's voice ran through Marcoh's head over and over.

Aliyah lay her head on Ed's. "Are you sure about this, Ed and Aliyah? Armstrong asked them as sitting on a train station bench. "Huh?" Ed said. "Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the doctor be force." Armstrong said. "Yeah, u wanted it badly I could almost taste it. But still..." "But still, Al continued, "We don't want it badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it."

Ed smiled as a soft breeze blew through his hair. "We gained plenty just be finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to find out a way to do it."  
Aliyah smiled at him. The incoming train's whistle blew. They stood up and waited for the train to come to a stop.

"What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central about Doctor Marcoh's location?" Aliyah asked. "I met a simple small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that." Armstrong said. Ed snickered. "Wait!" Marcoh stopped a few feet short of Ed, Aliyah?Lyssa and Armstrong. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing hard. The train pulled to a stop.

"Doctor Marcoh?" Ed said. "This is where my materials are," he said, handing Ed a small, folded piece of paper. "If you're certain you won't regret leaning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But," he smiled. "I've said too much already." He turned and his smiled vanished. He walked off, waving at the men behind. "I hope the day wool come when you are able to restore your bodies."

Armstrong saluted and Ed,Aliyah and Lyssa bowed in farewell.

"Brother," Alphonse said. "What does the note say?" "National Central Library 1st Branch." Ed says. "I get it." Armstrong said. "Like a hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult, indeed."  
Ed smirked. "Finally another clue about the stone." Aliyah said.

*Marcoh's house*

Marcoh had just returned home from giving Ed and them the note to help them. "I've been looking for you, Marcoh..." A woman's voice said. Marcoh's eyes widened as the woman smirked.

*Resembool*

Den barked loudly in front of the Rockbell's house. "Winry?" Pinako said, "Winry! Our best customers here."

Winry and Zelda stopped sharpening their tools and took off the protection goggles. "Yo, Granny!" Ed said, walking down the dirt road alongside the girls and Armstrong still carrying Al. "Hey, Granny. How you doing." Aliyah and Lyssa said. "I'm doing fine. Girls." She said. "We're home!" Al said. "Oh dear, what have you two done now?" She asked. "Heh, a lot has happened. Can ya fix us up?" Ed said. Armstrong set down Al's box and shook Pinako's small hand.

"This is Alex Louise Armstrong." Lyssa introduced. "I'm Pinako Rockbell." She took a few steps back, her pipe still in the other hand. "I know I haven't seen you in a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller." "Granny." Ed said through gritted teeth, "you've got it wrong. You're suppose to say ' _how big'_ you've grown lately, Ed." Lyssa snorted.

"And why would she say something that is unclearly untrue." Lyssa said. "I'm still taller than you ya MINI HAG! A two wrench flew through the air and hit Ed and Aliyah forcefully on his head. "Edward! I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" Winry yelled on the balcony. "WIRNY!" Ed yelled. "Are you two trying to kill us!"

Winry smiled and laughed. "Welcome back!" Winry said. "Yeah."Ed said angrily. "Oh no!" Winry screamed, looking at the all broken pieces of her's beautiful Auto-mail arms.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Ed said, sipping his mug, "it's a little smashed up." "A little smashed up'? 'A little'? Ed and Aliyah do you see what you've two done to my beautiful creations? I slaved over this!"

"It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces." Ed stated. Aliyah nervously laughed. Wirny's fist met Ed's face. Then she looked at Al. "Don't tell me– you a little smashed up too,Al? What kind of trouble have you four been getting yourselves into?" Winry asked. Al nervously laughed. This time Winry's foot collided with Al's face. "You idiots! She said, looking at the two boys laying on the floor and twitching. "All you ever do is worry us." Winry stated. Wirny at Aliyah and Lyssa injuries. "And you wounded my sweet Aliyah and Lyssa, you jerks!" She yelled at them.

~Time skip~

"Alright." Pinako said, tapping her pipe against a bowl of ashes. "I see. In order to get this information you need, you have to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?" Winry stated. "Yeah," Ed said. "This is kinda a rush order." "Hmm." Pinako said, measuring Ed's flesh and metallic legs side by side. "It's not just the arm, your leg needs adjusting, too. You're too Aliyah." Pinako says. "Hai!" Aliyah said.

"Looks like your growth's not stunted completely after all." Lyssa teased. "Oh, shut up!" Ed yelled back. "Leg aside." I continued, tapping her pipe against his metal knee and her too. "The shape's the arm in, we'll have to build it from scratch."

"Is there any chance you can have its one in a week!" Ed asked. "Give us _some_ credit,Ed." She said, standing up. She puffed out some smoke and smiled. "Four days." Pinako removed his and her leg and replaced it with a smaller, weaker model. "But you'll have to make do with this spares for now." Them nodded. "Looks like all-nighters..." Winry said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble." She turned to look at Ed as she said. "Well, you need to getting Central as soon as possible, right? Then Zelda and I would our butts off for you but you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees." Winry said.

"Ed, where are you going?" Aliyah asked him. "I'm visiting mom's grave. Want to come?" Ed said. "Of course I will!" Aliyah said and run towards him and held his left hand with her right and went out. We head there with Den carrying flowers in his mouth. They run towards some townspeople on the way to grave and put the flower down.

Then say some words. Then left there. And head to their old house. Aliyah stare to sun set. "No turning back huh?" He muttered. "Yeah." Aliyah reply and looked at him. Ed looked at Aliyah and pulled her closer to him so that he can kiss her. He lean in as she did as well they kissed each other. And  
part away. Den whine. "I guess it time to head back." Ed said. Aliyah nodded.

They head back. "We're bac–" "Oh Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels!" Armstrong hugged the two as soon as they walked in, as he cried. "What undying love to try and bring your mother back to life! What tremendous sacrifice for you to give up your arms and get Al's soul! What determination to burn down your house to make sure there was no turning back!" Armstrong then ripped off his shirt saying. "Come Edward, Aliyah! Let me hold up in this comforting embrace!" "No stay back! Don't rub your chest on me!" They both screamed.

*Next Day*

Ed walked out of his room and into the room Winry worked in, walking up to them and saying "Look at you,working hard so early in the morning." "Been up all night..." Winry trailed off as she went silent. Ed sweatdropped and exited the room.

It was dark and Ed had gone to check on his arm to find Winry still working on it. "You're still at it, busy as a bee. At this rate, you must be almost done." Ed said. "One more all-Nighter..." She went quiet again so Ed left catching Aliyah in the hall way. "Hey, Eddy." She said cheerfully. Ed noticed her hair was wet, meaning she just got out of the shower. "You still annoying Winry?" Aliyah asked him. "I just want my arm to hurry up and be finished already!" Ed said. "Don't worry; it'll be done soon. For now, just relax. You know we won't get another day to." She walked towards him and grabbed his hand to their room. "Come on Ed." Aliyah said. Ed sighed. "Yeah, night." Ed said. Aliyah said night as well.

*Next day*

Ed, once again, went into Winry's work place to check on his arm. He stood there watching her for a minute before she before she angry and threw him out. "You finally drove her, huh?" Aliyah asked walking past Ed. "What gave it away?" Ed asked as she chuckled. Aliyah walked outside, Ed following her. They saw Al and Lyssa sitting down on the grass. They say next to them. "I can't wait any longer!" Ed stated. "They said it would take three days, so give them three days." Lyssa assured him. Ed sighed as he said "Yeah, I know...it's just when I think about that clue to the stone could be in Central Library somewhere, I get impatient." Den barked as the sound of running was heard. "Here you go! It's all ready!" Winry said happily.

Ed sat down, ready to get his leg and arm connected. "Are you ready?" "Yeah..." "One...two...three." Winry and Granny connected it as he made a pained expression. "That's the worse part..." He muttered. "Just think, when we have the Philosopher's Stone, we can kiss that pain goodbye!" Aliyah said as Ed agreed. "Yeah, I can imagine getting my sight back. To see that beautiful sunset again." Lyssa said lovely. "Our biggest source of income...it'll be sad to see you go."

"Hold still; do you want me to do this right?" Winry asked Ed. as he cried out in pain again. "It's so lovely!" Winry began gushing over her auto-mail. "Done." Before Winry to tell them about their auto-mail. Ed run out of the door. "Al, it's your turn!"

Aliyah and Ed got prepared to fix Al up. And try out some sparring and Ed say that they can wait until they arrived at Central. It was night time and somehow, Aliyah and Ed had fallen asleep on the couch together. Aliyah's head was on his shoulder as his head lay on hers and his hand on his stomach. And Lyssa laying on the floor. "Ed, with his tummy out again...what are we going to do with him?" Al asked with a giggle. "It's like you're the older one, huh Al?" Granny asked. "Three of them can be a handful at times but someone has to look out for them." Al reply. "How old are you four now?" She asked. "I'm 14 and Aliyah's she 16, and Brother and Lyssa are 15." Winry came with a blankets, covering the three as Winry says. "To think, someone as small as them could be used as weapons; it almost funny." "Thanks..." Al said as Winry raised a brow saying, "What this?" "Why so formal?" Granny asked.

"Granny, Winry... We're so grateful for you welcoming us like we're family...I'm sure Aliyah and Lyssa feels the same and even though Ed will never say it, I know he feels the same way." Al said. "Don't worry dear, we know they do. They don't have to say it." Granny said.

*Next Day*

Ed,Al,Lyssa, Aliyah and Armstrong were leaving early that morning. "Thank you again for everything." Ed told Granny as she said, "Sure."  
"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked. "Resting; she and her sister stayed up three nights in a row...want me to wake them." "No that's okay; they just nag us." Aliyah said. "Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever..." Ed said as they started to walk down the path. "Hang on guys...you should come back once in a while and dinner with us." Granny said as Ed said, "Hmph; you want us to come all this way into the mountains for some dinner?" They both smiled as they then heard voice say, "Ed, Lyssa, Aliyah, Al!" They looked up to see Winry, her hair a mess, still sleepy. "Come back soon, okay?" Winry said. "Yeah." Ed said as Aliyah waved, "Bye Winry, and Granny!"

It was late afternoon when Winry woke up and walked downstairs. Then She show her one screw that supposed to be in Ed's arm. "Huh? Oops..."

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out**


	8. Hidden Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

{Opening song}

"Doctor Marcoh's research! It's all gone!" Ed and Aliyah screamed in front of the burnt down Central Library. "I can't believe it..." Lyssa muttered.

*Atop Central's Watch Tower*

"In the end,burning the place down was easier." Lust said. "Is that what you were doing in Central?" Gluttony asked the woman. "Yes...three kids found out about Marcoh's research notes; something had to be done about it." She sat down as she continued, "With that issue taken care of, I thought I would come see how things were progressing here in East City...is he here?" Gluttony stayed quiet as Ludt looked to him. "Gluttony?" "I smell him...I can smell him." Gluttony continued to sniff the air. "The scar faced Ishvalan is close...I can taste his stink...like blood. I still get to eat him, right?" "Oh yeah, right down to the last hair..."

 **Chapter 7: Hidden Truths**

*In the Sewers*

Scar walked through the sewers, hands in pockets, as he saw the rats quickly scurry off. Scar turned around, only to find a pair of red eyes staring back at him. Gluttony charged at the Ishvalan as the man brought his arm back, ready to attack. Scar brought his arm to Gluttony's head, using his alchemy to blast his head clean off. Ludt then came running to him with her ultimate spear. There was then a huge explosion.

*East Headquarters*

Scar hasn't been sighted, not once since with the Elrics and Daniels'." Riza read from the report. "Maybe he isn't even in East City anymore." Havoc said looking over a marked map. "I hope you're wrong about that." Mustang said. "Huh?"

"This case has obviously become too much for Central to handle. If I can close it quickly enough I'll be golden." He smirked and faced them in his twirling chair. "I've got a ladder to climb, and this is how it's done– I need every mark in my favor I can get, at least until I've assumed the office of Fuhrer, that is."

Hawkeye smiled. "You may not want to display your ambitions quite so nakedly, sir." "Yeah," he says, spinning back towards the window, "I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

"Reporting in, sir." A solider shouted, saluted and breathing hard from his fast sprint. "We've just received report of an explosion occurring on the MarrowRiver!" "What!" Solider gathered on the bridge at the site of the explosion.

"Was it a gas explosion?" A solider asked another. "With everything else that's been going on around here, who knows." "There no mistaking it," Hawkeye said, observing the torn piece of material covered with blood, "this was definitely Scar's jacket."

"Have you found the body?" Mustang asked Havoc. He hit his head. "Not yet, but we're still searching," "Either way, he can't be in very good shape after losing this much blood." Havoc stated. "Yeah, but we do this by the book," Mustang said. "We need to find hard proof that he's dead... Alright, Lieutenant Havoc."

"Yes, sir?" Havoc reply. "You and your men will work day and night to clear out this debris. I want his body found! Don't take os much as a coffee break until that's done, do you understand?" Mustang stated. "Come on Colonel, can't you cut us some slack? You're gonna work us all to death." Havoc replied. "Shut up! I don't gotta relax until I see his body and that means you don't get to either!" Mustang said.

"I guess we'll get to work then." Havoc said. Gluttony stood in the crowd, shrouded in a gray hood, with a tear in his eye. "Looks like he got away." Lust said. "I didn't get my snack." He said, sucking on his finger. "Yes, I know. Maybe next time. Though, I think we can safely assume that Scar will be out of the game for s little while. I suppose I'll be heading back to Central again. I need to report back to Father about everything that's happened here."

*Central Library/ First Branch: Remains*

The group looked through what was left of the library, trying to find something that survived. Ed picked up a burnt book only to have it turn to ash. "There's nothing left her but ashes...everything's gone..." Ed muttered as a woman's voice called. "Major Armstrong!" They turned to see a man and woman, both in military uniforms, saluting. "Well, Second Lt. Ross and Sergeant Brosh, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong asked.

"You have been ordered to report back to the Command Center sir!" Ross said while Brosh said, "We will be taking over the supervision of Aliyah and Lyssa Daniels, Edward Elric and his brother immediately!" "Hmph...very well then; they're yours." Armstrong said with sparkles around his head. "What is this?" Lyssa said. "Just when we think we're home free, they saddle us with more bodyguards...this is getting old!" Ed and Aliyah both whined/complained.

"All might not be lost...there was a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the First Branch." Ross told them as they all say in the back of a car. "Unfortunately...she wasn't working there anymore." "That sounds incredibly helpful..." Ed muttered as he crossed his arms and turned his head to look out the window. Aliyah punch Ed left shoulder. And Ed whined and glare at her and she ignored. "Something wrong?" Al asked Brosh. "Oh it's nothing...although If you don't mind me asking, why're you wearing a suit of armor?" Ed, Al and Aliyah looked to each other before turning away and saying, "It's a hobby!" Brosh and Ross began to whisper to each other. And Lyssa snickers. as Al and Ed decided to change the subject. "So...what do you say, Al,Lyssa and Aliyah...lovely view isn't it?" "Oh yeah it's gorgeous!" Al agreed.

*Mysterious Woman's Place*

They had finally reached the woman's place, knocking on the door and opening it only to find mountains of books. "There's got to be a hundred in here!" Ed amazed as Brosh asked, "Is there really someone living in this place?" The group began to squeeze through the piles of books in search of the girl. "Ms. Sheska, are you here?" Ross called. "Is...someone...there...?" Aliyah, Lyssa and Al heard someone call, but their voice was muttered. They both turned to find a hand raised in the air. "Um...brother...?" Al asked as he pointed, causing everyone to look in that direction. "There's someone under there..." Aliyah quickly ran to help, Ed close behind as the others followed.

Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah were panting when they were finished with getting the girl free. They each other took a seat on the ground as the girl bowed saying, "thank you, I got myself trapped under a pile of books!" She put on her glasses. "I thought I was going to suffocate under there! Thank you so much!"

"So,uh, are you Sheska?" Aliyah asked. "Yes" she said. "And you worked at the library." She cringed. "Oh the library," she smiled, her eyes glistening with the word, "the word itself is so beautiful! I've loved books my whole entire life, ever since I learned to first read as a girl! That job was Heaven!... But I forgot that I was suppose to working and all I ever dos was read, so they fired me. If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital. But I'm hopeless! The only thing I can do well us read! I'll never find another job as long as I live! I'm useless! Good for nothing! More pathetic then pond scum!"

"Um, excuse me, Ed interrupted, "there's one thing we wanted to ask you." She stopped her crying, "Yes?" "Do you remember seeing any research belonging to someone named 'Tim Marcoh'?" Aliyah asked her. "Let's see Tim Marcoh, where do I know that name? Oh! Yes of course! I remember now!" She says. "Really!" Lyssa said.

"Oh, yes! I'm absolutely positive! There were some hand written notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong." Sheska said. "The notes really were there after all! Which means they burned up with everything else in the library." Ed said. "Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" She says. "Yeah," he said, getting up and starting to walk off, "but it's too late now. They're nothing but a pile of ashes."

"Sorry to bother you," Al said, following his brother. The girls stayed behind. "I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?" Sheska said. The brothers stopped. They turned and looked at her shocked. The girls giggled at their silliest. "Uh, it's just how I am. I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read."

They screamed for joy, tears streaming down Ed's face. "It could take a while, but I could write them out for you." Sheska said. Aliyah took her hands and smiled. "Thank you, Bookworm! You're my hero!" "You're, uh, welcome?" She replied.

Sheska set down the last of the papers. "Here you are! Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes." They all looked at the piles and piles of papers in awe. "Sorry, I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was quite a lot write down." Sheska said. Ed picked up one titled: _1,000 Recipes for Today's Menu_ by Tim Marcoh.

"Unbelievable!" Al admired. "There are some amazing people in the world!" Lyssa said. Aliyah nodded her head. "These are really Doctor Marcoh's research notes?" Ed asked. "They sure are! Come and take a look at them!" Sheska help up two of the rewritten books. "Written by Tim Marcoh–one thousand easy recipes!"

"Six cups of rice, one carrot, two onions, salt– oh great!" Ross said, looking over the notes. "Does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?" "Miss," Brosh asked, "what part of this made you think it was an important document?"

"Is it not what you're looking for?" Sheska asked. "All I did was copy down what I remember." "Wonderful. So this was just a wild goose chase?" "Sheska," Ed asked. "Are you absolutely sure that this is flawless reproduction of the notes." "Oh, yes! I'm one hundred percent certain!" She said. Aliyah smiled. "Than thank you very much! Youre incredible!" Aliyah picked up a stack of notes. "Alright, let's get these back to the library."

Al and Lyssa nodded and picked up their own set of papers. "They should have related materials there." Lyssa said and handling a bundle to Brosh as well. "Oh," Ed said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small book, "I almost forgot Sheska's fee." He took a pen and scribbled some numbers down. "Lieutenant, here." He handed her the folded piece of paper and his pocket watch. "This is my registration number and pocket watch for I.D. Withdraw that amount from my Annual Research Grants and make sure Sheska get it, Kay?" He walked off.

As they walked out, they heard them shouting. Aliyah and Ed smiled knowing full well why they screamed.

"I don't understand...these are cook books." Brosh said as Ed and Aliyah looked through some. Al and Lyssa was near a book case, grabbing a few books. "What could they possibly have to do with alchemy?" Brosh continued. "Alchemy is a powerful art; it can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that," Ed showed him a page of the notes, "Alchemic research is always encrypted." Lyssa said. "They were designed to look like ordinary recipes but are actually powerful alchemic notes. Only the alchemist who wrote them can understand." Aliyah said. "If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to decipher them?"

"It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all of our alchemical knowledge." Ed stated. "Wow, sir that sounds really complicated." Brosh said. "Ed gasp. "Al, Aliyah,Lyssa, there is a section in here about green tea." "Green tea? Are you thinking what I am?" Al asked as Aliyah said, "Yeah; it could be a reference to the green lion."

*Later*

"Why does this encryption have to be so hard?!" Ed shouted, now frustrated. "I don't know...maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly?" Al asked. "No way! That would be admitting defeat!" Ed shouted as he gripped the paper and pen in hand, tightly. "It's a contest now?" Lyssa asked. "Did you find anything Ali?" Ed asked turning to the girl, only to go wide-eyed. "What the hell?!" Ed yelled, now past frustrated. Aliyah had fell asleep on the table, pen still in hand.

"Let her sleep brother...you know reading always makes her fall asleep." Al said. "Yeah but this isn't the time to be sleeping, Al!" Ed was about to awake the girl until he heard a voice say, "Excuse me?" Ed, Lyssa and Al looked to the door to see Sheska with Brosh. "Sheska..." Ed muttered as she bowed.

"Thanks to the money you gave me, I was able to move my mother to better hospital. I really appreciate it." She said. "Nah, it was no big deal, really." Ed said, waving his hand. "Have you guys had any luck deciphering it yet?" Ed, Lyssa and Al had grim expressions as she sweatdropped. Al asked, "Have you found another job yet?" It was her turn to gain a grim expression as they sweatdropped. "Anyway, you three made me feel better. It was nice to know even a pathetic mess like me can be useful. So thanks for that as well." She bowed. "You're not a pathetic mess...I thought that the kind of determination you show in reading is a talent all it own. Besides, your memory is incredible."Lyssa said. "You should have more faith in yourself." Al told her. "Thanks Al and Lyssa..." She said. "Yo!" The four looked up to see Hughes. "Lt. Colonel Hughes." Lyssa said. "Major Armstrong told me you four were here." He walked over to the desk, slamming his hands down and causing Aliyah to jump. "I wasn't sleeping!" She shouted as she quickly grabbed somes notes, pretending like nothing happened. Lyssa was snickering. "What gives Ed? I told you three to give me a shout the next time you were in Central." Ed rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Oh...something urgent came up, sorry." Aliyah placed the notes down before looking at Hughes, confused on her face. "Lt. Colonel Hughes? When did you get here?" Aliyah said. "Hey Aliyah!" He waved to her.

"We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately and we're still working on getting the Tucker/Chimera situation settled." Hughes said as Ed, Lyssa, Aliyah and Al all looked down. "I guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh?" He asked, sitting in front of Ed. "You have no idea..." Aliyah muttered. "Anyway, as if things weren't bad for us already, the First Branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"That's a problem, huh?" Ed asked. "A big one. All our case records were stored in the stacks at that location. Tryin' to work without 'em hasn't been a picnic, let me tell ya." Hughes exclaimed. Ed,Aliyah, Lyssa and Al looked at each other then over Sheska. She gasp. "Hey, Lt. Colonel," Ed said smiling. "I think I've got exactly the person you're lookin' for!"

"Well I _have_ read the military's criminal case records, and I _do_ remember them all–" she said but interrupted. "That's all I needed to hear, lady! You're hired!" Hughes said. "My office pays well, so don't worry!" "Oh, you're saying you want me!" She looked at the Elrics and Daniels'. "Oh, thanks so much! I'll have faith just like you told me to! Thank you! Thank YOU!"

Hughes grabbed her collar and dragged her out of the room. "Come on now, right to work!" He laughed. "Well." Ed said, with a pen in his mouth and waving, "she might not be thankin' us for long." He sighed and put his head back on the table. "How did you put it again Al? 'I think dedicated is a talent all on its own'? Very smooth, little brother, very smooth." Ed grinned. "Well, it's something I always think when I see two certain someone's I know." Al said looking to Ed and Aliyah. "You don't mean Ed, right?" Aliyah asked as Ed shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Aliyah giggled as Ed calmed down saying, "In that case, some of us should get back to work." Ed glanced to the as she said, "Yeah, yeah..."

*Ten Days Later*

""To hell with it!" Ed yelled angrily as he threw books and paper around. The four sat on the floor, all depressed. "What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh asked as Ross and he walked in. "Don't get angry because you can't crack it; throwing things won't help." She said. "We did crack it..." Aliyah muttered. "Huh?" They asked confused. "We cracked the code and deciphered it..." Al told them. "Really, you did? That's great!" Brosh said excited. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ed slammed his fist to the ground saying, "There is nothing good about this damn it! This is the Devil's research...it should have been destroyed. Dr. Marcoh was right...it's evil." "What's so evil about it?" Brosh. asked.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is..." Lyssa started as Aliyah finished. "Live hamburgers!" Lyssa burst of laughter. "Live hamburgers?" Ross asked. Aliyah realize that what she said. "I means 'Human lives'. Sorry I'm hungry, I haven't ate anything yet." They had a horrible face on. "How could the military research into something so horrible..." Brosh said. "I can't believe it...how awful..." Ross muttered.

"Do us a favor...don't speak to anyone about this." Ed told them. "But sir–" Brosh started as Ed said, "Please...just pretend you didn't hear any of it..."

Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa and Al were currently in their room with the lights out, sitting in silence. Ed and Aliyah laid on the couch as Lyssa laid in bed with her face buried into the pillow as Al sat on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch. "Brother, Lyssa,Aliyah, you three should go get something to eat..." Al said as they both replied with, "I'm not hungry..." "...pretty terrible, huh?" Ed asked. Al hummed in agreement as Ed said, "You know...we try so hard to try and grasp the truth but it slips away...and now That we have finally caught it, it turns out that it's too dangerous to hold."

"I'm starting this is God's way if punishing people who have done the taboo...I wonder if it will always be like this..." Aliyah said as Ed said, "hey guys...there has been something I wanted to ask you three for a long time... I guess I've been just too afraid to say it..." Al shifted to look at Ed as Aliyah looked at him and questioned him. And Lyssa rose from the pillow. "What? Al asked. "I–" there was then a knock at the door and Armstrong's voice, "Elrics brothers! Daniels sidling! I know you're in there! Open up! This is the Major!" "What do we do?" Al asked. "We ignore him, that's what." Ed said as the door was suddenly broke down.

They all began to panic. And Aliyah bra unclasp. "I know what it said Edward and Aliyah,Lyssa!" As Armstrong had tears falling, also with sparkles. Ed and Ali then glared at Ross and Brosh. "We're sorry!" Ross said as Brosh said, "it's really hard to stay quiet when he's asking!" "Imagine the military being behind something like that! The truth is more then we bargained for!" Armstrong said. "...truth..." Ed muttered. "What is it Ed?" Ali muttered, now standing next to him. "Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station? "Huh?" Al asked as Aliyah said "hm...didn't he say something about, 'the truth hidden within the truth'?" "Yeah...I didn't have a clue what he meant but now...it's the same as with alchemic notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There is still more here; there has to be."

They all gathered around the table as they turned the lights on. Armstrong pulled out his map and said, "Currently, there are four alchemic research laboratories in Central that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even farther...Marcoh worked in the Thrid laboratory; we should start with that one, the most suspected." "Hm...Al, Aliyah, Lyssa and I have been to all the laboratories in the city and none were doing remarkable research." Ed glanced down at the map as to a spot labeled: _Fifth Laboratory (Closed)_. "What's this building used for?"

"It was designed for the Fifth Laboratory." Ross said, "but not currently in use. The building's not structurally sound so it's been off-limits." "So it's there." Ed said. "Huh?" Brosh asked. "How can you be so sure that's it?" "There's a prison right next door." Aliyah said. "Okay, so?" "What was the main ingredient for the stone?" Ed asked. Brosh thought about it for a minute and then said. "You said it need live humans..." "There'd be plenty of condemned criminals in the prison...officially; they would be recorded as executed." Lyssa stated as Ross said. "Their using the prisoners to make the stones..." Ross then gained a nauseous look. "Don't look at us like that; we don't like talking about it more than you." Ed stated. "Prisons from other jurisdictions could be used to." Al said. "I wonder if the government is involved..." Aliyah said in thought. "Why do I get the feeling that we're involved in something dangerous?" Ross stated.

"That's why we said to pretend you didn't hear anything!" Al said. Armstrong rolled up his map and walked to the door, turning to the others saying, "This has the potential to becoming a political nightmare...I'll look into what we talked about tonight." He glances to Ross and Brosh saying, "In the meantime, speak this to no one." "Sir!" They saluted. He then looked to the trio and says. "Daniels', Elric brothers...behave yourselves." He gave a scary look as he continued, "I know you four and you were thinking about sneaking into the building and looking around, weren't you?!"

"We weren't! We promise!" They all began to shake with their hands raised for assurance.

*Later/Fifth Lab*

"Hm...a guard posted at an unused building...interesting..." Aliyah muttered as they peaked over the corner of the wall. "That is suspicious..." Lyssa trailed off as Ed said, "I wonder what their hiding...?" They all walked over to one of the walls as Al asked. "How do we get in?"

"Well we could make our own way in...?" Ed suggested. "They would notice the light from the transmuted reaction." Aliyah told him. "In that case..." Ed trailed off as Al cupped his hands, tossing Ed up the wall. Ed grabbed the barbed wire with his auto-mail, letting some lose for Al to climb.

"Get on," Al said as Aliyah and Lyssa did as told. "Hang on tight." Al began to climb up the way. Ed jumped down as Al reached the top. "Ready brother?" Al asked. "Yeah." Ed said as Aliyah asked, "Ready for what?" "Here she come!" Al whispered/shouted. "Woah." Aliyah light shouted and falling into Ed's arms. And he set the girl down. Lyssa land on the down on four like a cat. Aliyah glares at they. "Come on."

They followed Ed to a door that was blocked off. "They aren't taking any chances are they?" Ed asked. Aliyah noticed a shaft. "We could use that." Aliyah pointed. Ed walked over to it, taking the cover off. "Al, Lyssa, you two stay here and wait. Aliyah and I will go take a look." "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Al asked. "Whether we're fine or not, you two are too big to fit." Ed told them as he crawled through. "Sorry guys..." Aliyah said as Al pouted saying, "it's not like I sake to be this big..." "That okay Al." Lyssa told him.

*Somewhere else*

"46?" "What is it 48?" "It looks as if we have guests..." "Haha, some daredevil idiots came to visit, did they?"

"Damn, it's even tighter in here than I thought." Ed said as Aliyah and he crawled through the shaft. "I couldn't get through this if I were regular sized...lucky I have a small body..." Ed said. "Uh Ed?" Ed then realized what he said and shouted, "OH NO! I JUSY CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Aliyah just sweatdropped. Ed kicked the vent off and jumped down. "Careful." Ed said as Aliyah jumped out as well. "Okay." She said. "There are lights on." Ed stated looking around. "Hey, it like someone waiting for us to come." Aliyah said. "Yea, it these." Ed reply.

*Outside the lab with Al and Lyssa*

"Ed and Aliyah sure are taking a long time..." Al muttered waiting in his same spot. "Yea, they are..." Lyssa replied. Someone on the roof looked down at Al and Lyssa with a butcher knife in hand. Al heard noise and quickly turned at to see someone jump down, attacking him and Lyssa as the sound of blade hitting metal could be heard. And Lyssa behind him for protection.

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote or comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	9. The Fifth Laboratory

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

{Opening song}

 **Chapter 8 : The Fifth Laboratory**

Al heard a noise and quickly turned at to see someone jump down, attacking him and Lyssa as the sound of a blade hitting metal could be heard. Al pushed the blade back, only to have the guy continuously attack him. Al dodged each one with ease. After about the 5th swing, Al jumped back, putting some distance between them. And Lyssa stay behind them.

"You move pretty well for your size. If you didn't though, it wouldn't be worth the effort to cut you down. Unknown man said. "Who are you?" Lyssa questioned. "Well, girly. I'm number 66. Well, that's the name they gave me to come work here anyway." 66 crossed his knives across one another. "I'm going to cut you two up, nice and neat. All you have to do is stand back and scream!" He lunged for Al and Lyssa.

*Inside the Fifth Lab*

Ed and Aliyah had continued walking through the hallway, coming across a huge room. As they walked in deeper, they saw the floor had a transmutation circle on the ground. "What is all this?" Ed asked. "This has to be where they made the Philosopher's Stone..." Aliyah said as she looked around the room. "Yes; that's right. I don't know who you are but you sure figured out a lot from looking at a transmutation circle."

Ed and Aliyah turned towards the direction of the voice to see a suit of armor step out. "We're just good like that...who are you?" Ed asked. "Il the one in charge of keeping this place from brats like you. For the moment, let's say my name is 48...and believe me, I'm not your pal. My order ate to dispose of anyone who wanders in here, poke their nose where they don't belong...try not to take it personally, kids." 48 stated as he looked at the two.

"Alright, we won't." Ed and Ali both said as they transmuted their arms into blades. "And you try not take it personally when these kids kick your ass!" Ali said. "You're alchemists, aren't you?" He charged at the two as he said. "Alright...lets see what you've got." He then swung his blade down at Ed, who moved quickly out of the way. 48 then swung his blade at Aliyah, who blocked it with her arm.

"Prosthetic arms, huh? No matter...my sword can pierce through steel as well as flesh." Aliyah managed to push the guy back some, and then kicked him, gaining some distance. The man in armor now stood in the middle of Aliyah and Ed. After Ali kicked him, the sound of an empty suit of armor being hit was heard. "My, my...what's this? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say your hollow inside." Ed stated with a grin. "You're a perceptive one..." "I can tell from the sound; I spar against someone like you all the time." "And loses..." Aliyah muttered. "So there are people like me on the outside to? That's surprising..."

"Yeah; it makes me sick...to think, there is more than one idiot in the world who thought of bonding disembodied soul of armor." Ed said. "Perhaps I should introduce myself again." 48 said, lowering his sword but not loosening his grip, "...48 is the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I still had a living body, I was better known as 'Slicer'. I was a mass murder, you see."

"People like you make me sick..." Aliyah said in disgust. "So you were slated for execution then? So tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher's Stones here?" Ed said. "That I can't tell you, it isn't my _area._ They simply recognized my _skills_ , gave me this body, and made me the trusting guard dog." "Interesting. I'm sure they gave you a seal too, to serve as a bond between soul and armor." Aliyah stated.

"Yes"– Slicer removed his mask and mouth piece of his armor, revealing a circle of blood on the back of his head – "I have a blood seal. This is it, right here. If tot destroy this, the fight's yours." He said. "That's awfully considerate of you to show mr your weak spot." Ed stated as Slicer said, "I like to give myself a little extra challenge during a fight, now and then." "As long as you're in such a giving mood, then how 'bout this: why don't you just let me go?" Ed asked. "Nice try kid." Slicer fixed his helmet as he said, "But what kind of mass murderer let's his prey get away from him that easily?" He tightened his grip on his sword. "Now let's fight."

*Central Headquarters*

"Did you hear what I said~! My dear little Elicia is about to turn three!" Hughes gushed over the phone. "Lt. Colonel Hughes...don't you think this could have waited? I'm at work." Mustang sighed, annoyed on the other end. "Oh, what a coincidence...I'm at work to! She's the cutest little thing! You should see her!" Hughes gushed again as he looked at a picture of his little girl. "I'm sure she's adorable...but stop calling me to gush over your daughter and on a military line to" "Not just my daughter Colonel..." Hughes then pulls out a picture of his wife as he gushed over her saying, "I gush over my wife too!" Hughes then got serious as he said,"I know, I know...it's your turn now. Go ahead Colonel; I know you're drying to gush over your very own...scar faced Ishvalan." "...We found many bodies on the site where he vanished...but they are all so decomposed that it's difficult to identify them. He hasn't been sighted anywhere in the East so at present, many people think he is dead." "If that's the case, then I should be able to lift the body guards from the Elric brothers and Daniels'." "Is Major Armstrong still in charge of them?" Roy asked. "He was...but a couple of his men have taken over."

*Elrics and Daniels' Room*

"We're been played!" Ross shouted as she held the tied up sheets they used to escape. "I thought it was suspicious quiet in here..." "Ah! Major Armstrong is going to take his shirt off again and yell at us some more, isn't he?" Brosh said as he cried. Ross got angrier as she said, "They are going to pay...do that even think about how this makes us looks?! Let's go Sergeant." Ross headed towards the door as Brosh asked, "Huh? Where?" "Where else do you think, Brosh? To the Fifth Laboratory!"

*Inside the Fifth Lab*

Slicer charged at Ed continuously, each dodging each other's attacks, as Ed suddenly heard a noise come from his arm. _"What happened? My shoulder doesn't fell right..."_ Slicer brought his blade down, causing Ed to quickly duck down and jump out of the way. _"I have to find a way to end this quickly..."_ "Or else I'm dead!" Ed shouted as he ran at Slicer. Slicer used his foot to kick Ed back, causing him to hit the ground. Slicer then continued to attack Ed, eventually cutting his left shoulder. "Ed?!" Aliyah shouted as ed was now backed into a pillar. Ed ducked out the way from his hit and rolled away as Slicer said, "What a cute little monkey..." Ed got angry and shouted, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Slicer chuckled and said, "it's been too long since I had prey that was worth hunting...too bad you won't last much longer..." He then glanced back to Aliyah and said, "I hope you're better than this one." "No! You won't touch her!" Ed shouted as Slicer said, "Looks like someone is protective of his girlfriend. No matter...besides, right now, my partner should be finishing off your other friend." "Is this companion of yours strong?" Aliyah asked. "Yes he is...but he isn't so strong as I am..." Ed and Aliyah laughed as Ed got up and said, "In that case, no need to worry. You see, we've been sparring partners along time and... I've still never beaten him."

*Outside the Fifth Lab*

Al had just punched the guy in the face, causing him to fly back. 66 got off the ground saying, "Damn it! Why can't you two sit still and let me cut you two up?! You big bucket of bolts! And girly!" 66 then charged at them as Al as he simply moved out of the way and Lyssa knocked his helmet off. Al and Lyssa then got a shocked look as Lyssa said, "You're empty...?!" 66 laughed as he said, "There's a story behind that...would you like to hear it? It's a pretty good yarn. You probably already know it though...it all starts with a man named Barry. Once upon a time, right here in Central, there was a butcher named Barry who loves his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little, tiny pieces. But one day...he found out that beef and pork weren't enough, so he took to the streets and began cutting people instead, night after night...One day, he was caught but not before he taken 23 victims. Naturally, after terrorizing Central for so long, he was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds...and the world was happily rid of him. At least, that's what they believe. But our story isn't over yet...we haven't reached the good part. Barry isn't actually dead...he's very much alive; in charge of guarding a certain place, only without his body. Yes! He is standing before your very eyes! I am Barry the Chopper!" He then struck a pose. "Sorry, we've never heard of you... We're from a little town to the East so..." Al trailed off. Barry's face showed shock. "Well...even if you don't know me, shouldn't you be scared?!" Barry then started to take his helmet on and off. "Shouldn't you two be going Ah! Or, what happened to your body?!" He pointed towards Al and Lyssa. "Um..." Lyssa trailed. Al then removed his helmet as Barry shouted, "Ah! What happened to your body, you freak!"

"Now that's impolite..." Al muttered. As Lyssa had a irritated look on her face. "Oh... I see...you were on death row to. You had me startle there..." Barry said. "Al then got angry and said, "No way. I'm not a criminal!" "Huh? Then what happened to you?" He asked confused as Al placed his helmet back on as Lyssa said, "it's kind of a long story...he lost his body, and my friend and his brother transmuted his soul and bonded it to this armor." "His brother and friend...Haha! Of course!" Barry began laughing. "What's so funny about it?!" Al asked irritated. "Are you sure your brother and you are really related? Or if this 'friend' is really your friend?"

"Well, I guess brother and I don't look much a like now..." Al says. "No,no, no! That's not what I mean. Are you sure you're not puppet, controlled by this so called friend and brother?" Barry asked. "How could you say that?!" Lyssa shouted at him. "I was a real boy! My name was Alphonse Elric!" Al shouted. "Haha! How you be so sure of that?" Barry said. "I have memories; I remember who I was before..." Al trailed off. "And who is to say Rose memories aren't made up?" "Alphonse, don't listen to him, he's lying to you?!" Lyssa shouted. "But my family and friends...they knows me." Al said. "That's easy; they are in on it to. Silly boy...you were never alive to begin with. It's as simple as that..." Barry said. "Then how do you know you were really alive?" Al asks. "I was trust me." He stated as an officer ran to the scene shouting, "This area is off limits! Don't move!" Barry took his knife and threw it at the man, killing him. "There...did you see that? There's nothing I love more than chopping up live people. I can't control myself!"  
Barry walked over and picked up his knife. "I kill, therefore I am. As long as I know that, it's enough to prove I've been alive."

*Inside Fifth Lab*

"Your brother and friend is that good, is he and she? Then I'll have to get rid of you two quick so I can get to them." 48 stated as he took a fighting stance. Ed glanced to Aliyah, then 48 as he thought, " _I have to end this soon..."_ Aliyah, sensing the same thing, decided to help. "Go Al and Lyssa! Do it now!" 48 quickly turned around to look for Al and Lyssa, only to have his helmet sliced clean off. "That was dirty!" 48 shouted angrily from the ground, his helmet still separated from his body. "There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Ed shouted back as he turned his arm back. Aliyah, been switching her arm back, headed over to Ed as she congratulated him. "Great job Ed."

"Thanks; great thinking using Al and Lyssa." "What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I pointed out. Are you going to or no?" Ed picked up Slicer's head and said, "There's something I need to ask you about..." "The Philosopher's Stone?" Slicer asked. "Just tell us everything you know." Aliyah told him as he replied with, "Sorry, I can't." "Come on now...I did beat you at your own game..." Ed stated as Slicer said, "That's where you're wrong... I'm not beaten yet..." After that was says, Aliyah saw the other half of his body move. "Ed!" She shouted, pushing him out of the way. Slicer's body swung down, slicing Aliyah's left side pretty deep. "Ahh..." "Aliyah?!" Ed yelled as Ali brought her hand to grip her cut. "Look out!" Ed shouted as Aliyah turned only to see a blade she quickly brought her auto-mail arm to shield her, only causing him to kick her with his foot.

The pressure from the kick sent the poor girl into one of the nearly pillars. "Gah!" Aliyah's air was knocked out of her. As she got her breathing back, Ed shouted, "You bastard!" "I forgot to mention something about this mass murderer, Slicer..." Slicer's body then said, "His crimes were really sneaky by a pair of brothers." "An independent head and body...that's a dirty trick!" Aliyah spat. "Now,now...wasn't it's your friend who said there isn't such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer spoke as his body said, "Are you ready for round two? It's about to begin..."

Slicer's body got into fighting stance as he slowly walked towards Aliyah. Aliyah tried to move, only to whine in pain. He got closer and closer as Ali closed her eyes. Instead of getting hit, nothing happened. She opened her eyes only to find that Ed was in front of her protectively, with his auto-mail arm outstretched, the blue from his transmutation fading. In front of him, lay Slicer's body in pieces. Ed soon sat back against the pillar, trying to catch his breath as Aliyah asked, "Are you alright, Ed?" He turned to face the girl as he replied with, "Compared to you...I'm great." "How...?" Slicer muttered as Ed looked toward him.

"You reminded me of someone I don't like...and now, I've done exactly what he did." Ed said. Slicer's upper body started to move as Ed and Aliyah both screamed, "He's wiggling; that's freaky!" "As much as I hate to admit it...we've lost..." Ed stated to poke the bottom half of the armor as Aliyah asked, "So, you're not going to say you're really three brothers, are you?" "No,no..." The upper part said as Slicer said, "Come on, you've won...hurry up and destroy us." Aliyah started to feel weak from the blood loss and laid her head on Ed's shoulder as Ed put his arm around her saying, "No...I'm not a murderer..." "With bodies like these...are we really even people?" Slicer asked. "We consider you people. If we didn't...then that would mean we didn't think one of our friend was real either..." Aliyah trailed off.

*Outside Fifth Lab*

"Come on! What's the matter, little puppet?" Barry taunted Al as Lyssa looked concern about Alphonse. "I told you, I'm not a puppet!" Al shouted. As Barry swung down at Al, who brought his arm to block it. Al managed to hold it back as Barry said, "You keep telling yourself that but how can you be certain you were really alive? There's only one way to prove it; you've got a blood seal, right? Destroy it, break it yourself...if you die, then you were a real boy all along; just like you want to believe..." "NO! There's no way I could ever do that!" Al pushed his blade back. "Oh no? Then I'll do it for you!" Barry shouted, attacking him once again. "Alphonse be careful!" Lyssa said.

*Inside 5th Lab*

"I know my brother is a real person and that mean you guys are to. I will not take the life of another person." Ed stated as Slicer said, "Ha...my brother and I have been lying, cheating and stealing all our lives and now that we're in this suit of armor...we're being treated like people...don't you see the irony? For that kids...ill give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything; I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone and who ordered us to guard this place–" He was cut off by something spearing him through his helmet. Aliyah and Ed went wide-eyed. "What was that..." Aliyah muttered.

"My...that was a close call...Number 48; you should know not to talk about things that don't concern you." A woman's voice said as she retraced the spear that went through Slicer's head, taking him with it. "Well...would you look at that! What are the Aqua and Fullmetal Pipsqueaks doing here?" A man's voice said. He had long green hair as the woman had long black hair. "Such troublesome kids...how'd you find out about this place?" She asked as she split the helmet in half. "Brother!" The body screamed as a sword was stabbed onto his blood seal. "Quit your blubbering idiot! You were trying to kill two of our most important sacrifices...do you understand me? You could have messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then, huh?!" The guy continuously slashed. He then walked over to Ed and Aliyah as the woman followed.

Ed slowly stood with Aliyah as he asked, "What plan?" "What do you mean by 'important sacrifice' ?" Aliyah asked. "Oh my...the Pipsqueaks are raring to go! I think I made them angry." "Don't call me a Pipsqueak again..." Ed stated, angrily as the guy said, "Then what would you prefer..." He grabbed Aliyah and then said, "Pipsqueak." Ed tried to kick the guy, only to have him dodge. "Whoa now! There's no need to fight me. Wouldn't want her getting in an accident now, would we?" "This is a fight you started! Leave her out of it!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands only to have a popping noise sound and his arm fall limp. "Ed?" Aliyah muttered as everyone glanced at him. "Technical difficulties...?" The woman asked as the green haired man grinned saying, "Lucky me!" He then kneed Ed in the stomach. "Ed–" Aliyah was them cut off by a blow to the stomach. He dropped her to the ground as she heard the woman say, "Don't kill the girl..." "She's not dead...at least I believe she isn't..." "They are useless without the other..." The woman then walked over to Aliyah and grabbed her face in her hands saying, "Remember, we allowed you to live." The woman let go of her face as she said, "We can't have them poking at this place again...it's too dangerous. It'll have to go...blow it up."

*Outside 5th Lab*

' _What could brother have wanted to tell me..."_ Al thought as Barry brought him from his thoughts, "What's the matter, little boy? Something on your mind?" He charged at Al as he blocked saying, "Shut up! You're wrong!" Barry swung again, only to have Al block it once more. "Just accept it! It'll make you feel better!" He then swung at Al's chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Barry raised his knife up, ready to 'decapitate' Al. "Alphonse, No!" Lyssa shouted. As a bullet fly through his hand. He dropped the knife to examine the holes in his hand as a woman's voice said, "Stay right there or next one puts a hole in your head!" They turned to see Ross and Brosh standing with their guns pointing at Barry.

"This isn't going quite as planned..." Barry scratched the back of his helmet. The ground suddenly began to sake as there was an explosion. "Sergeant, get down now!" Ross commanded as pieces of the building started to fall. "Get away from there!" She called to Al, Lyssa and Barry. "But brother and Aliyah are still in there!" Al told her as her eyes widened. "Ed and Aliyah are in there?!" "Hm...I know what this means..." Barry started as he then ran off saying, "Time to get out of here!" "Hey you! Hold it!" Brosh called as Al and Lyssa called, "Brother!" Aliyah!" Ross tried to pull Al away only to fail.

"There you are!" A man's voice said. Al,Lyssa and Ross turned to see a man with green hair, carrying Ed and Aliyah on his shoulders. "I've got two presents for you." "Brother! Ali! Al shouted as he ran to the guy. The man placed them on the ground and said, "Their not in danger but they have lost a lot of blood, especially the girl. You might want to hurry and get them to a hospital. Also you should keep a better eye on them so they won't take all these crazy risk; they are precious resources..." "But who are you?" Ross asked. "Lt. Ross, we need to go!" Brosh shouted as he ran up to them. "Sergeant! Help me with them!" Ross called as he asked, "What happened?!" "We'll talk later...you should go too." She said to the man, only to find him gone. The building started to collapse as Brosh carried Ed, Al carried Aliyah. Al glanced down at the girl in his arms, seeing her face pale and slow breathing.

 _"Are you sure you're not a puppet?"_  
Barry's words rang through Al's head as he thought, _"Am I..."_

 **Then the Central prison next door heard the explosion and shouting 'what's happening?!' One guard said, 'calm down and get quiet!'**

 **One prisoner was amazed by the sound of explosions and love it and also says his days in the Ishvalan War of extermination. And had a huge, sinister grin on his face.**

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	10. Created Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **{Opening song}**

 **Chapter 9 : Created Feelings**

Aliyah and Ed sat in the hospital bed with an irritated look on their face. "Looks like you can sit up now, huh?" Ross asked as Aliyah asked, "What happened to the Fifth Laboratory?" "Well...it um..." Brosh started. "Somebody blew up the building and now there is only rubble..." Ross finished. "...Damn it! You mean they wiped out everything?!" Ed shouted, stopping short because of his wound, "That didn't feel good..." He muttered as he held onto it. "This isn't fair! Do you know close Ali and I were to finding the truth! This is not time to be in a hospital!" Ed said. Aliyah sighed. Ross and Brosh looked to each other then shouted. "Fullmetal and Aqua, sir!" Ed and Aliyah glanced to them as they said, "We do apologize in advance for this!" "Huh?" Ed asked confused as Aliyah. Ed was then slap by Ross. As Aliyah was slapped by Brosh. They stared wide-eyed, not believing what just happened.

"You acted like a selfish child! You and Ali only escaped with your lives because you were lucky! You don't have to do everything on your own...you can lean on other people...like us." She glanced at them with worried eyes. "Not all adults are the enemies...you can trust us." There was silence until they both shouted, "That is all!" "Huh?" Aliyah said. "Please excuse our words and abusive conduct sirs! It will not happen again!" "No...you're right. I should be apologizing." Ed stated as Ross said, "My punishment...for slapping you two.." Brosh and she stood tense as he and her looked to them confused as Aliyah said, "Huh? Nothing...we had it coming." The two relaxed as Ed continued, "What's got you two so scared of us?" "State Certified Alchemists carry a military rank equivalent to that of a major." Ross said. "Mmm-hmm." Brosh agreed, holding his chest. "Don't worry about it," Aliyah said. "We didn't get our certification so people would kiss up to us. You don't have ya talk to me like I'm a high-ranking officer."

"Really? Oh." Ross said cheerfully. "Heh,I guess we were scared of the brats for nothing!" Brosh said. ' _They adjust quickly!"_ Ed thought angrily. "Oops, where's Al and Lyssa? I haven't seen them." Ed said. "I'm here." A voice said. They all turned to the voice. "Oh, Lyssa Sugarcube. I don't see there." Aliyah said. Lyssa rolled her eyes. "Alphonse and Lyssa got their lecture earlier. But," Brosh said, raising his swollen, red hand, "I was the one doing the slapping." "Yeah, it hurt man." Lyssa said. Ed and Aliyah laughed. Ed antenna stood up. "I almost forgot. I still have an even less pleasure lecture in store for me today." They looked at him blankly.

The telephone rang. "Hello. Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters... Oh, Ed,Aliyah,since when do you ever bother to call us?" Winry asked on the other end. "Is something wrong?" "Yeah, uh, here's the deal." Ed said. "I hate to ask you, but do you think you can make a service call out to Central for us?" Aliyah said. "A service call?" Winry asked. "Yeah. Ed's right arm's messed up again. I think he can move the fingers, but that's about it. He can't lift the arm at all." Aliyah said.

Wirny looked over at a scerw. "Heh, yeah that sounds about right." "Huh?" Ed said. "Nothing, just talking to myself. So, what were you two doing when Ed's arm stopped working?" Winry said. "...Um, we got in a really rough fight." Ed said. "You did again, MORON! How could you treat my precious Auto-Mail like that, ALCHEMY FREAK!" Winry said. There a silence. Ed brouhaha the phone back to his ear. "Are you there? Hello Winry?"

"I guess I have no choice. Tell me how to get there." Winry asked. Ed looked look at Aliyah then the phone in surprised. "You're sure in good mood today. I thought for sure you were gonna – ya know what, never mind. Thanks! Right. Good-bye." He put the phone back into the receiver and sighed. "Aw, I hear you guys had sex." Brosh asked. "What!" Ed's injury came open again. "No WAY,!" Aliyah said blushing hard. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Brosh said, pushing Ed and Aliyah as she sat on his lap, through the halls in a wheelchair. "When I was your age, I had a different girlfriend every week!"

Ed looked over Aliyah's shoulder in the hall to their left. "What're you doin', sitting in the dark by yourself? Hey! Hey, Al!" Al looked up from his trance. "Brother, Aliyah." "You know you can come to the room, right?" Aliyah asked. The three looked at each other in silence. "I'll be there in a little while." Al finally said. "You two go on ahead." "Okay." Aliyah and Ed said in unison. Brosh pushed them along.

*Later that Day*

"What happened?" Winry exclaimed, dropped her tool box as she walked in. Ed looked up. "Well, that didn't take long." His shirt was now off, revealing the bandages that coved nearly his entire upper body. "You're gonna charge me an express service fee now, aren't ya?" "No, I-I won't charge you for this," She said feelings guilty. "I didn't do a good enough job on your Auto-Mail last time." She looked at the floor. "And now you're badly injured." Aliyah,Lyssa, Brosh, Ross,and Armstrong all looked at Ed. Ed caught on. "It's not your fault!" He said waving his left arm. "You can't blame yourself for this! I broke it 'cause I was being reckless! Your repairs were flawless as ever! This was all my fault!"

" _He has no idea,_ " Wirny thought realized. " _He never noticed that I forgot to put in that screw."_ Winry thought as well.

"Besides, if my arm hadn't broken when it did, I would've kept fighting and then I would have been hurt even worse. So don't worry about it okay? Kay?" Ed said. Aliyah nodded her head. _"So it turned out alright?"_ Winry thought then ran up to Ed's bed and smiled. "Well then, let's go ahead and get right down to business, shall we? I'll have to charge you the usual rush-order fee?"

"Huh?" Ed said. Winry looked over at Ed's tray. Nothing was there save for a plate, some utensils, a used napkin, and a full bottle of milk. "You didn't drink your milk." Winry looked at him. Then She looked at Aliyah's tray and saw her milk bottle empty. "Aliyah drunk her. Why can't you?" Zelda questions angrily. Ed looked away. "Why should I? I hate it." "You're going to be small and stubby forever if you keep using that stupid excuse!" Winry yelled. "Shut-up! I don't have to drink it if I don't wanna!" Ed yelled back. "You sound like a spoiled brat, Edward Elric!" Armstrong says, removing his shirt and flexing his muscles. "Every growing boy needs his milk." Ross said. "He don't need it!" Aliyah said. "What? Aliyah you just said that to because you like his shortness!" Lyssa said. "Lyssa! Shut-up!" Aliyah yelled at her. Lyssa smirked evilly. "Yeah, you want Aliyah to like you to be tall, don't you?" Brosh said. Al closed the door and walked back to his dark hall. Ed, with Winry pinching his cheek, looked at the door. "Was that Al?" Ed asked. "So yeah, like I was saying, he did grow." Aliyah said. They all look at her crazy. "Yeah, right!" Winry said. Aliyah sighed. "I'll show you." Aliyah said. Aliyah walked towards Ed. "Ed, stand up." She said. He obey and stand up. "Well, we are the same height." Aliyah said. "She right." Lyssa says. Winry and Zelda jaws dropped. "Oh might say you guys are the same height." Ross said. "Yeah." Brosh and Armstrong said in unison.

Ed lied on his stomach. Winry sat at the bed's side, working on his right arm. "I don't get it." Ed said. "Al's been actin' really weird lately." Aliyah, Lyssa,and Wirny looked at him confused. "Weird how?" Winry asked, pulling out the missing screw and screwing it into the empty hole in Ed's shoulder. "Just seems like something's been bothering him." Ed said into the pillow. Zelda thought hard. Winry then stood up after wiping down his arm saying, "You're all set." Ed sat up. "Well done." He put his hand on his metallic shoulder and tolled it. "Feels good to have it back!" "Thanks a lot! Winry!" Aliyah said. She smiled. "Sure, no problem. Guys."

"Yo! Ed, my boy!" Hughes burst into the room, no longer in his military uniform. "Is it true you and Aliyah had sex. And have pretty blonde girl, into your room to service you?" Ed fell out of his bed. Opening his wound. "It was a accident. I didn't mean to unclasp her bra. And she our Auto-Mail mechanic!That's all, nothing more!" "Oh." He said, putting his hand on his chin, "you've seduced your mechanic and girlfriend? Have you?" "NO! That isn't what I said at all! We're you even listening to me!" Ed yelled. Aliyah laughed nervously. Hughes took Winry's hands and shook it. "Maes Hughes! I'm pleased to meet you, young lady!" "You, too. I'm Winry Rockbell!" Winry answers.

Ed slid back onto his bed. "Nice to see ya Hughes, but don't you have work to do?" Hughes let go of the girls hands and put up his own. "Nope! It's all under control. I gave Sheska some overtime." "You're a real jerk, aren't ya?" Liyah and Lyssa said in unison. "Oh, yeah. I think you'll be happy to know, I just found out you guys shouldn't need to be kept under guard for too much longer." Hughes said. "Great!" Lyssa says. "What did you say?" Winry asked, puzzled. "Hold on just a second!" Winry looked at them. "How much trouble have you four gotten yourselves in to this time!"

Ed backed up from them. "Uh, well, ya see, it's..." He took a deep breath and looked away from their gaze. "It's noting that concern you two." Them kept looking at him. Ed didn't look back. Winry backed up and turned her head. "Of course not. I dunno why I bother to try. It's not like you'll talk to us anyway." Winry said. Then Winry put on her jacket and threw her tools over her shoulder. "Fine. I'll see you three tomorrow. We have to see if we can find some place to stay tonight." Winry said. "Come on," Hughes said, lighting up. "No need for that. Why don't you two spend the night at my place?" "...Really?" Winry said. "Yes, of course. My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you two!" Hughes stated. "No, I couldn't–" Winry said but interrupted. "It settled. Come on!" Hughes said. He took her and dragged out of the room.

*Hughes's Place*

Winry stared wide-eyes at what was in front of her; a birthday party. "Happy birthday Elicia!" She blew out her candles as everyone cheered. "If you don't mind us asking Mr. Hughes...what's this all about?" Winry whispered to Hughes. "I'm so glad you two asked that Miss Rockbell...today is my darling Elicia's birthday!" He gushed. "It's my birthday!" Elicia said excited. "That's exciting...so how old are you now, Elicia?" Zelda asked her. She held two fingers as she said, "I'm two...no three!" "How adorable!" Winry,Zelda and Hughes all began to gush.

It was later in the day as Winry sat down next to Hughes, Elicia on Winry's lap, as she said, "We've known the Elrics and Daniels' for as long as we can remember...we've grew up together. It's like we're all were brothers and sisters." Hughes chuckled as he says, "I sure know these four, and you two must have plenty to worry about..." "That's an understatement." Winry said giggled as she suddenly got serious, "When they finally came for a visit, it was because Ed and Liyah's arms busted up...and now they called because of the same reason...something's bothering Al to...they keep their mouths shut though...the only one who will talk to us is Liyah, and it's limited to what she'll tell me... Just like when they left Resembool for the first time..." "Maybe nothing needed to be said?" Winry glanced at Hughes as he continued, "You know them...maybe they thought you'd understand without anything being said." "Maybe but...there's some things I need to be told." Hughes removed his glasses saying, "Just what will I do with you...in general, men let their actions speak as opposed to telling. I'm sure Liyah's learned that pretty well and that's why she tells you two. Even so, they may ask for your help one day. Isn't that enough?"

"Elicia! We want to play! Let's go!" One of the three boys asked her. "Will you put me down now?" Elicia asked as Winry did as told. The three boys began fighting over who Elicia wanted to play with as Winry said, "She's quite the heart breaker already, isn't she?" Hughes placed his glasses on as he cocked his gun, a dark aura around him. The three boys panicked as he said, "Listen up boys, you try anything with my daughter and you'll answer to me." "Your actions speak too loudly!" Winry shouted.

*The Next Morning*

"Are you sure you two have to go?" Gracia asked as she stood by the front door. "You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you're in town." "We don't want to put you out more than we have already." Winry stated as she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Elicia's gotten much attached to you two." Hughes chuckled as he said, "Look at that! The three of you could be sisters!" "Sissy! Come back and visit me real soon! Oh and be safe." Elicia said excited. "It's settled; you're staying with us again tonight." Gracia said with a smile. Winry kneeled down next to Elicia, and giving her a hug as Winry said, "Looks like I've found me little sister."

*Hosptial/Ed and Aliyah's Room*

Aliyah was sitting behind Ed with her head on his left shoulder. As Ed was eating his lunch as he glared at his milk. "So we meet again you little bastard...I'm not gonna drink you." Aliyah and Lyssa sweat-dropped at him. "Ed, it won't hurt you." Lyssa said. Ed glare at her. "Brother...you have a living body that needs nourishment." Barry's face flashed in mind. "You have to drink it." Ed took a bite of his bread loaf. "I don't have to if I don't want to. It may not look it, but I _have_ grown some. Everyone still calls me a pipsqueak! Mmm, I wish I was like you, Al." Ed stated. Lyssa rolled her eyes. Aliyah laughed nervously. Winry opened the door. "Huh?" Al looked up. "You've got such a big body, Al." Ed says. Al stood up, knocking over the small stool beneath him. "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER!" Ed sat in silence. "...S-sorry... You're right. It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right, I'll get you back into your normal body. You'll see, Al–" but interrupted. "THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" Al yelled. "Look, I promise I'm gonna get you back." He looked at his brother as Aliyah back up a bit. "Believe me, Al. I'll do it. " _BELIEVE YOU?_ HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE ANYTHING WHEN I'M STUCK IN THIS BODY! WHAT SHOULD I BELIEVE IN? MY MEMORIES? MEMORIES ARE JUST SCRAPS IF INFORMATION THAT CAN BE MADE UP AS EASILY AS ANYTHING ELSE!" Al shouted. "Al. Wha-What are you talking about?" Aliyah and Lyssa asked in unison. "You remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me?"Al said. Then Winry and Lyssa gasp. "I-I think I might know what it was. Maybe you two wanted to say that my soul and memories are really artificial constructions you created!" Al said. Ed gasp as well as Aliyah. "You, Winry,Aliyah, and Granny, you've been lying to me all along, haven't you." He clenched his fist. "What do you have to say for yourself, Brother, Aliyah!"Ed slammed down on his tray. "Is that what you _really_ think? You believe that all this time?"

Al back up. As Aliyah looked down as Lyssa look concern at what Al said. "So are you finished? Or is there more you wanted to say?" Ed said. Al looked at the floor silently. "Okay." Aliyah said as Ed sold the tray away and got up and grabbed Aliyah's hand and walked out of the room. "Don't go," Winry said. "Ed, Aliyah!" They didn't listen. "Al." Winry said. "you MORON!" Winry brought up her wrench and thrust it down on Al furiously. Hughes, Lyssa, Ross, and Brosh shivered. "Where did that come from!" Al said, his head shaking. Tears streamed down Winry and Zelda's angry face. "Ah, Winry!" Al says. "You idiot!" Winry hit him. "You have no idea how Ed and Aliyah feels! Do you know what he and her was so afraid to talk to you and Lyssa about? He and her want to know if you and Lyssa blame them what happened to your body and Lyssa's sights,Al!"

*On the Roof*

Ed and Aliyah had their hands on the railing. "I can't believe that he that." Ed said. "Yeah, he think that we created him. And that he have fake memories." Aliyah said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yeah." Ed says as a tear roll down his cheek. Ed hugged Aliyah tightly with love and care and wiped her tear off. "Hey, don't cry. That beautiful face don't need tears falling down on." Ed says sweet. Aliyah looked up at him and smile. "Yeah, you right. But–" Aliyah said but stopped and sighed. "–I can't believe he say that about him." Ed sighed and stroked her pink hair and rubbing her back as well.

"Edward." Aliyah say. Ed looked at her to see she have to say. "No matter what, Al said I still believe that we found a way. To restore our bodies, no matter what." Liyah said. Ed looked at her with a sad smile on his face. And kissed her forehead. "Yeah, no matter what. We will found a way to regained our bodies." Ed said. Then they kissed each other, as they pulled away. They stared in each other eyes. "Hey, do anyone told you, that you have pretty eyes." Ed says. Aliyah giggled and says, "Well, yes that be Lyssa and you." "What color is it?" Ed asked her. "It hazel brown. The outside is dark brown and the inside is light brown, and that makes hazel brown." Liyah exclaimed to him. Ed was amazed by that information.

"Huh. Wow, I don't know that. But you still have visions, cause your eyes turned sapphire blue when that happens." Ed said. "They do?" Liyah questions. "Yeah, they do. But it ruined your pretty eyes." Ed said. Aliyah blushed a little and then giggled at Ed's silliness. "Hey! What's so funny?!" Ed yelled at her. Aliyah giggled and saying, "You're silly. You always find a way to make me laugh." Aliyah reply. "I do?" Ed asked. "Yeah, you do. That what I loved about you, you make a smile on my face." Aliyah said smiling. Ed smiled as well and hugged again. "And I will always do it. To make you smile." Ed says sweet. Aliyah smiled at him and cupped he's cheeks and kissed him again, and pulled away. "I love you, Eddie." Aliyah says sweetly. "I love you too, My little kitten." Ed respond. And they turned to the railing and holding each other hands, and starring at the blue bright sky.

(Edward's flashback)

 _"It's all my fault," Ed said, his eyes covers as he underwent his right arm operation. "Al lost his body, Lyssa lost her sights, Aliyah lost her leg and it's all my fault! He can't eat anymore, he can't sleep, he can't feel the cold or warmth. And that Lyssa can't see anymore as well. And Aliyah can't walk anymore. Al my little brother, Aliyah and Lyssa are my friends and I'm supposed to protect them and I did this? How could they ever forgive me!" He clenched the white sheets._

 _"Al, Aliyah and Lyssa isn't ther type of people who would resent you for this." Pinako said. "If you just ask them, I'm sure you'll see." "No. I-I'm too afraid. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm too scared of what they'll say."_

(Aliyah's Flashback)

 _"I'm a bother to them," Aliyah said, her eyes covered as she underwent her right hand operation. "I was blind. And I brought them misery and guilty to them. Specially Lyssa. I'm a bother, and failure and weak. I don't know want them to think that weak and bother. I love them and afraid to tell how I feel, or that they forgive me!" She clenched the white sheets._

 _"I don't think that you a bother to them," Pinako said. "If you just ask them how you feel, them will understand."_

 _"No. I-I'm too scared." A tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm too frightened of what they'll say."_

"And then," Winry said, wearily hitting Al's chest. Lyssa had a concern look on her face about her friend said. "You idiot. You said that! Who's ever do something like that? Who'd ever prepared to risk his own life to create a fake brother? Don't you get it?" Winry asked, wiping away her tears. "All the four if you have left...is each other. Now"– Winry pointed to the door – "go get your brother and friend!" Al stood up slowly. "Start running!" Zelda yelled. "Uh, right!" He obeyed her command.

*Roof Top*

Birds chirped as the soft wind blew through the crying hospital sheets on the roof. Ed and Liyah was holding hands and leaning on the railing and looked out across the city. They turned to see Al. Al stopped just outside of the door. "...Bro—" "Ya know somethin', Al? We haven't had a good fight in a while. I'm startin' to get flabby." Ed said. "Huh?" Al said confused. Ed let go of Aliyah's hand and kicked off his slippers. Uh?" Al said confused again. Ed turned around and ran to Al. "Hey!" Al said, dodging Ed's first kick. "Hold on, Brother!"

Ed came at him with a forceful punch, easily blocked by Al's armored body. "Stop!" Al said. Ed ignored his younger brother. He kept coming with attacks; kicks were followed by punches and flips. "Your wounds haven't enough for this?" Al exclaim. A white blanket flew on top of Al, blocking his view. Ed pushed down on his knee and kicked him to the ground. "I beat you! First time I've ever won." Ed sat down and lied on his back. Al removed the sheet and stayed on his back as well. "That wasn't a fair fight, brother." Al said. "Don't give me that! A win is a win and you know it, Al! We've always fought like this, ever since we were really little. Now that I think about it, we've fought over some really stupid things, haven't we?" Ed said. As Liyah and Lyssa walked over to them and lied with them. "Yes. When you guys fought over who would get he top and bottom bunks." Aliyah said. "We fought over candy a lot, huh?" Ed said. "And don't forget, that toy you fought over too." Lyssa said. "I won that one. _And_ when we played in the rain river, too." Al said. "I remember; you and Lyssa shoved me and Aliyah into the water!" Ed said. "And the fight you guys had during our training." Aliyah said. "And that teacher said if you guys were being too loud then she'd beat you guys up herself, and called me and Aliyah the good ones. But you called that one a draw." Lyssa said. "We even fought over which one of us would marry Winry or Aliyah and Lyssa some day." Al said. "What! I don't remember that one." Ed said. Aliyah giggled and Lyssa sighed. "I won the fight, but Winry shot me down, but Lyssa give me a maybe." Al said. "You did Lyssa." Aliyah said as she raised a brow at her. Lyssa blushed red. "Oh...I see." Ed said. There was a quick stretch of peaceful silence.

"You tellin' me all those memories are lies?" Ed asked, opening his eyes. "Sorry." Al apologize. "And your determination to be whole again, to get your body back no matter what, that's a lie too?" Ed asked. "No, it's not a lie." Al said. Ed clenched his metal fist. "That's right. We're in this together all the way. Don't forget that. We're gonna keep moving forward." Ed said. Al clenched his own fist. The girls as well. They lifted their hands to the sky. "We'll make ourselves stronger and faster and better until we get our bodies back." Ed said. Al laughed. "And the milk?" "Milk? Fine, I'll drink a...little." Ed said. They all laughed. "Whatever it takes, brother." Al said. Then theirs fists mets with Al with a agreement.

"Mr. Hughes," Winry said, standing in the doorway watching the four friends, "maybe you don't have to hear something out loud, but is sure is helpful sometimes." Hughes smiled. "I guess it is." Al and Lyssa helped Ed and Aliyah while he and her tended to thei reopened injury.

Then Scar had a dream. Then wake up from. Then a little boy called out to him. Scar said 'where I am?' A old man said 'A slum outside East City...you're among friends now.' Scar questions them. Then other stuff happens that I dont care about so yeah.

{Ending song}

 **( I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	11. Separate Destinations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **{Opening song}**

 _"The power of one man doesn't amount to much...but however little strength I'm capable of, I'll do everything I can to protect the people I love...and in turn, they'll protect the people they love. It's the least us tiny humans can do for each other..." Roy stood in line with the other soldiers as Hughes said, "It seems like a pyramid scheme...there's just one thing; if you protect everyone, then you'll have to find a way to stand on top of the pyramid..." Hughes and Roy both glanced at the Fuhrer Bradley as Roy said, "I can only imagine how good it feels up there, Hughes. Although, I may never get to know how that feels without support. There's no doubt about that." Fuhrer glanced down at him as Roy gave a small glare. "Very subtle...you're got my support...but you could have just asked. It could be fun to watch and who knows? Maybe your naive idealism might do some good."_

*Roy's Office*

"Colonel, there is an open bunk if you need it..." Riza stated, waking Roy. "Ugh...I'm fine." Roy brought his hand to his face as he said, "I still need to finish my paper work and stuff before we go to Central; I haven't much time for sleep..." "It looks like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there." Roy said. "Hmph; not really...it was just an old memory..."

 **Chapter 10: Separate Destinations**

*Hospital*

"The last thing I remember is this guy grabbing Liyah and then kicking me." Ed stated as he showed a picture of what the guy looked like. "Yeah and then they called us sacrifices..." Aliyah finished. "It's odd that he let you two live...and what about this 'sacrifice ' and other armored souls?" Armstrong asked. "Not to mention the Ouroboros tattoos and transmutation circle...and Dr. Marcoh claims they were using the Philosopher's Stone in Ishval." Hughes said. "Every clue we get seems to lead it's own mystery..." "Not much we can do about that...any answers we could have found were buried in the lab." All six sighed. "I'll run a search for anyone with an Ouroboros tattoo." Hughes said.

"Very good...and while you do that, I'll continue to look into this team that worked with Dr. Marcoh in Ishval."Armstrong said as knock sounded at the door. They all glanced to the door, to see none other then Fuhrer King Bradley. "Sorry to interrupt." He says. Armstrong and Hughes saluted. "Fuhrer Bradley...Your Excellency!" Armstrong said. "Calm down, gentlemen. This is just an informal visit." Bradley said. "Yes sir." Hughes said, bowing. "But may I please ask the occasion, sir." "This young man and woman." He said, walking over to Ed and Aliyah. "I heard you two were injured." He lifted a basket. "I thought a nice melon would cheer you two up."

"I guess." Ed says, taking the basket. Aliyah hit his left shoulder to alert him. "Uh, thank you, sir!" Aliyah bowed. "I understand that you've been checking up on some of the elder staff...is that true, Major?" "Um...yes sir...how did you know I was-" Armstrong started as Bradley said, "And now you two...my Fullmetal and Aqua alchemists...tell me what you know about the Philosopher's Stone." It was as if a dark a aura was surrounding him. "And I hope for your sales you don't know too much..." Ed and Liyah glared at him s he started laughing. "I'm only kidding! There's no reason for you to be so uptight!" He placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "I know that there has been some suspicious activity within the Military lately...and I believe it's necessary for something to be done about it." He glanced to the small table that held all of the drawing they had of the guy and woman, picking one up. "Oh, that's just a-" Armstrong began.

"A list of the research team assigned to study the Philosopher's Stone. Every person listed in this document has been reported missing. They all vanished several days before the Fifth Laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one steps ahead of us. Even with my vast network of informants, I have no way to determine how far our ranks have been infiltrated. The most we know about them, is that they know a lot about us." "In that case, this is proving to be more dangerous than we thought..." Hughes muttered. Bradley placed the paper down and turned to each of them saying, "Major Armstrong, Lt. Colonel Hughes, Elric Brothers, and Daniels Sidling...you've all proven yourselves to be men of worthy character. From this point forward, I'm giving you the direct order to forget this matter an all it concerns. At this time, suspicious is our strongest line of offense. Our only form of defense is discretion. Do not trust anyone; keep this to yourselves at all cost. However; when I deem is the time to confront the enemy, I expect you to join me in the effort." "Yes sir!" Armstrong and Hughes said saluting.

"Where is he?" A man said from outside the room. "Has Fuhrer Bradley been through here?" "Gotta go!" Bradley quickly saluted. "Darn bodyguard thinks he's my shadow." They all turned and watched him open the window. "You see", he said, preparing to jump. "I've snuck away to get a few moments of privacy. Well, farewell for now." He jumped down to the ground from the first-story window and walked on his way. They all looked puzzled out the window. "Hey guys!" Winry said, opening the door. "What the? What's going on? Did I miss something?" "Not really." Aliyah said, not sure of what just happened them. "Just a tornado passing by." "Uh?" She closed the door and walked over to them. "Well, I don't think there's anything I can do about that, but I did go and buy the train tickets you asked for." "Thanks. Just in time." Ed says. "You sure on the move, aren't you? Aliyah and your wounds haven't even healed yet." Armstrong said. "Yeah two days of sick people and hospital food is enough for me, thanks." Ed says. "I second that." Liyah agreed. "Where are you headed off to this time?" Hughes asked, glancing at the tickets in. Winry's hand.

"What's in Dubilith?" "Well...with the way things have gone lately, Al,Liyah,Lyssa, and I decided to go visit our old teacher." Ed stated as Lyssa, Aliyah and Al started to shake out of fear. "I think I'm too scared brother." Al grabbed Ed's hands. "There's no way she won't kill us!" "Don't you chicken out now! I'm scared too okay?" Ed and Al whined. "Dude! What if she saw my eyes I'm so screwed!" Lyssa whine. "Aliyah shaking in fear to scared to speak. "What exactly does this person teach?" Winry asked "It appears you have quite a lengthy journey ahead of you." Armstrong said with a finger to his chin. "How far is it?" Wirny asked. Armstrong pulled out a map as he looked for it. "Well...lets see. Right here; all the way down here." Lyssa pointed. "Hm..." Winry's eyes caught sight of something as they screamed joy. "What?" Ed asked. "That!" She pointed to a place on the map. "The holy land of auto-mail engineering! It's Rush Valley!" Winry said. They waved their hands and chanted, "We have to go! We have to go! Take me! Take me!" "Whatever...I don't have to take you two..." Ed said, irritated.

"While, someone has to pay for my travel fare!" Winry shouted. "Why does it have to be me?!" Ed whined. "Come on brother, what's the big deal? It's ok our way." Al stated. "Yeah Ed, all we have to do is drop them there and we leave." Lyssa said,as Aliyah hugged him from behind saying, "Please Ed? It'll give us some more time with the Winry...and maybe you and I cans have some alone time." Ed blushed as finally caved, "Fine! Only if Al,Lyssa,Aliyah want to." "Yay!" They cheered, running to the door as Winry dragged Aliyah with her, saying, "Hey, Liyah! Let's go!" "Wait what? No, let me go!" Aliyah whined and trying to get free. "I got to call and tell grandma." As she ran out of the door dragged Aliyah with them. "Hmph, Aliyah will make you a fine wife someday." "Don't start that again!" "Yeah, she will. Have all your beautiful children with her." Lyssa said as she fangirling.

*Hughes Place*

"It time for bye-bye~ Daddy had to go to work now!" Hughes told his daughter, childlike. "Come home early today, okay Daddy?" Elicia asked. "I can try...but Daddy has a lot of work he has to do today. I promise to do it as fast as possible!" Elicia giggled as Gracia said, "Alright Elicia, it's getting late now."

"Well the Rockbells, I probably won't see you before your train leave but it's been fun. Tell Daniels' and the boys I said bye." "Thanks Mr. Hughes for the hospitality." Winry and Zelda bowed. "Just make sure to visit us when you're in Central, okay? Our home is your home to. Till then; bye Hun." "Work hard Daddy!" "Be safe..." Gracia waved.

*Train Station*

Ed,Lyssa, Aliyah, Winry and Al were all on the train waving to Ross, Brosh, Gracia, Elicia, and Armstrong as their train left the station. "So, why is it suddenly important to visit your teacher?" Winry asked. "Different reasons...for starters, I'm getting a little tired of getting my ass kicked..." they muttered the last part as Winry asked, "Wait! Is this some kind of combat teacher? Why don't you just quit fighting?" "Oh, that'd be nice but it's not simple as that." "It's not only for fighting, our core to, right guys?" Liyah asked as they nodded. "We feel like something our teacher will help us grow stronger on the inside." Lyssa and Al said. "Yeah, and we're gonna need as much strength as we can get." Liyah said. "What's reason two?" Winry snickered. "To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed looked out the window, resting his head on his hand and glass.

"And to ask her about the truth within the truth." Al added. "We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance that our teacher knows something about it." Lyssa said. "Let's hope she at least gives us a chance to ask her. You should be more concerned about explaining your appearance to her, Al and Lyssa. Considering, considering...considering... She's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!" Ed said in fear. "It would've been nice to at least had a girlfriend before I died." Al said. "Don't worry Aru-kun, you will!" Aliyah said cheerfully and grins evilly. Lyssa glared at her. "Maybe you guys should get a new teacher." Winry said.

*Central/Archives Room*

"Riots in Liore..." Hughes muttered as he read the newspaper. "Yes, it's apparently in response to that sham-religion that was preying on the townspeople. They finally realized they were being suckered." Captain Fokker said. "Yeah," Hughes said, looking over some old and partially new newspapers. "Ishval and Liore. The east has been a real hotbed, huh?" Sheska say over a few chairs, exhausted and already asleep. "I'm afraid it's not just the east," the dark man said. "There have been reports of uprising in the north and west as well." "The bodies are piling up all over. The government's gonna have a hard time keeping control at this rate. Hmm?" He stood up and walked to the door. "Colonel Hughes? Is something wrong?" "I'll be in the archives room," he said, closing the door behind.

Sheska woke up and Fokker looked at her. "Liore," Hughes said, circling it in ink on a map, "these endless uprisings, the Philosopher's Stone, human sacrifices, and the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people. This means... How could this even happen? And who could've orchestrated something as terrible as this? We've gotta tell the Fuhrer right away!" A woman closed the door. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel," Lust said, "so good to finally meet you. Well, actually, hello really isn't the word in looking for." She spread out her fingers as they grew to long sharp points. Hughes backed up and the woman walked forward. He looked at her chest; a dragon eating itself around three triangles sat there - the Ouroboros tattoo. "Cool tattoo ya got there." He said. " _Those_ are your last words? Wouldn't you rather scream?" She threw her fingers at him as he threw a small knife from behind his back at her. He opened the door and fell on the floor, holding his wounded shoulder. He stood up, walking against the wall for support. "Darn it."

Lust sat against a bookshelf, the small knife jammed in the center of her forehead. She pulled out the weapon and creased her brows. "Darn it? That's exactly how _I_ feel." "Oh, my," the secretary said, turning to Hughes with a smile, "You're back again already. Who gets to hear about your daughter this ti- Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." He said, making his way to the phones and holding his limp arm."I-I need a private line. I have to tell him." He picked up the phone. He stopped and put the phone back on its receiver. "Sorry." He said, passing the woman again, "forget I was ever here." "But, sir!" She said.

*Outside of Central Command*

Hughes headed straight to the nearest phone booth, dialing the number as a girls' voice came on. "Central Command..." "I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away!" "I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line." "You are speaking to Lt. Colonel Hughes! This a matter of life and death!" "Can I have your code please?" She asked as Hughes got angrier. "What?! Are you trying to waste time?!" He pulled out his small notebook and read off the code, "It's Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, then 8,0,0." "Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you."

"Will you hurry! It's a emergency-" a gun cocked itself behind Hughes. "I need to ask you to put down the receiver, please sir." Maria Ross said. Hughes looked back. "Go on, just hand it up." "You look just like," he smiled, "but you're not. Who the heck are you, lady?" Hughes questions. She smiled and shifted her stance. "I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, sir. You've lost too much blood." "Drop the act already. You're not Second Lieutenant Ross! She has a mile under her left eye." The doppelgänger smiled. "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." She brought her fingers up and touched under her left eye, and a small mole appeared. "There, how do I look now?"

Hughes gasped. "This is not happening! Please tell me I'm hallucinating, or something!" "You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. Did you ever think that'd be the cause of your death?" "Come on, have a heart, will ya? I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me." He slide a knife into his hand. "So the last thing I'm gonna do, is due on them!" He turned and got ready to throw the knife, but he froze. There, standing in front of him, smiling and holding the gun to his chest, was his wife, Gracia. Her grim grew larger as she looked at the fear trapped within the soldier's eyes. "You look surprised!" Hughes trembled and shook. "What the heck are you?" The imposter pulled back on the trigger. A telephone rang, and Mustang put it up to his ear... "There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold for you, he claims its urgent." The woman operator said.

"Of course he does. Put him through. Look, Hughes, I don't have time for daughter stories." There was no response. "Hey, Hughes. Hughes? You okay? Hughes!" Hughes tried reaching for the dangling phone. The doppelgänger grabbed it before he could reach it and hung it back up. Envy looked down at the weak man. "You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing." Blood ran down the slight step to the phone booth, drenching the small picture of Hughes's family. Envy walked off, leaving Hughes alone in the dark. "Gracia," he said anemically, "I'm so sorry...Elicia...remember Daddy loves you." He looked to the sky. "...I'm sorry..." With the last of his strength he spoke his words of farewell, letting his head fall lifelessly to his shoulders as the cold breeze passed by.

*On the Train*

Winry was fast asleep as Al, Lyssa and Ed glanced out the window. Ed looked to be falling asleep, Liyah not far behind. Ed glanced to Aliyah as he noticed a tear fall down her face. "Are you alright, Aliyah?" Ed asked, sitting fully up. "Hm..." She looked to him. "You're crying..." He stated, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away a tear. "Liyah..." Al muttered as he looked to the girl. Lyssa looked at the window. "So, he died, didn't he." Aliyah looked at her and reply, "Yeah. He did." Aliyah sighed. She felt a arm wrap at her shoulder and pulled into a hug. She glanced up, looking at his face, as he smiled at her with caring eyes. Aliyah could feel more tears begins to fall as she buried her face into his chest and cried, eventually falling asleep.

*Next Day*

"Oh man! This is the best apple pie ever!" Ed stated as he stuffed his face. "Isn't it though? Mrs. Gracia is an excellent cook!" Winry commented as she ate hers. "To put it mildly; not to mention that quiche she made wasn't pretty bad either." Lyssa said. "Yeah; I actually wrote down the quiche as something I want to eat once I have a mouth again!" Al said. "Well, she gave me the recipe, so when you're back to normal, Al, Aliyah and I will make it for you." Winry said. "Awesome! Thanks!" He stretched out his arms and laughed. "I had such a good time staying with them, they're both really great people." Winry said. "Yeah, but Hughes is obnoxious, he doesn't know when to shut up and he spoils his daughter rotten." Ed said as he shoved the last bit if pie into his mouth. "He did come by the hospital room a lot talk to you." Aliyah said. "Every darn day," he swallowed and smiled. "He always made it a point to come and talk to me, and it didn't matter when, he'd even blow off work!"

"We should figure out some way to thank him next time we're there." Lyssa said. "Yeah, we should." Winry said.

The next scene Hughes funeral. I'm skip this because it too sad and heartbroken. To write it was hard in the anime then to write it on here. Oh yeah.

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out.**


	12. Miracle at Rush Valley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.**

 **{Opening song}**

 **Chapter 11: Miracle at Rush Valley**

"Rush Valley! Auto-mail! Auto-mail! We'll so happy!" Winry exclaimed as she jumped up and down, happily. Her then had sparkles in their eyes as they spotted something. "It's the most recent God's model! I'd never imagine if behold such a thing with my very own eyes!" Winry said. As they pressed their face against the glass as they squealed. Yes my friends.. she have an Fan-girl moment. Al,Lyssa, Aliyah and Ed all sweat-dropped as it went from unnoticed by the girls.

"Welcome to the holy land of auto-mail. This place sure is bustling." Al stated as all five walked down the street as Ed and Liyah had their coats off. Lyssa gasp as she saw a very hot guy. "OMG, Aliyah look over there?!" Aliyah looked where Lyssa was pointing at and saw a hot guy. "Wait, he look familiar?" Aliyah stated. Lyssa looked at her confused. "Ehhh! That my oc?!" Aliyah shouted. "Really! You mean a very hot one!" Lyssa said as she fangirl over him. "No?! You can't have him!" Aliyah yelled at her. "Why? You have Edward!" Lyssa shouted. Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I mean, I ship him with Winry." Liyah whisper to her. "Ohhhh." Lyssa said. Ed and Al stared at the girls confused. Then he says, "Remain me why we got dragged out here in the heat to look at a bunch of auto-mail? We should have dropped Winry and Zelda off the station and headed off to Dubilith." "Come on Ed, it isn't that bad. We get to spend some time with Winry and like I said before, we get some alone later." Aliyah smiled at him.

"Hey kids! Come back here a second!" Before they could move, a crowd formed around them and started to examine the two's auto-mail. "I've never seen one like this before..." "It really is unusual...everyone, have a look!" Next thing, Ed and Aliyah was stripped down to their underwears. "Go away?!" Aliyah yelled at them. "Don't be rude...they just want a closer look." Winry told them. "A little help here, WINRY!" Ed and Aliyah kicked out of the crowd and put their pants and Aliyah put her shirt as well. "Geez, this is why I steer clear of auto-mail engineers – Oh no!" He felt around in his pants Aliyah as well. "Is something wrong, Ed, Liyah?" Winry asked stopping the admirers to stop gawking at Winry,Lyssa, her and Al.

"It's gone," Ed and Aliyah said. "What did ya lose?" Al, Lyssa, and Winry asked. "Only the thing that proves that Ed and I are a state alchemists," Aliyah said, as her and Ed pulling out their pockets. "Our silver watches, gone." "That stupid of your guys!" Lyssa said. "Then where your?" Aliyah says. "It here where– it gone." Lyssa said. Then they all screamed. "It sounds like you guys had a run-in with Paninya." A man with an auto-mail eye said. "Paninya?" Lyssa said. "A pickpocket around here who likes to target tourists." A elderly man said. "Do you know where I can track down this 'Paninya' girl? Ed asked. "She took something important!" Aliyah said.

"Hmm, let's see, where is she again?" "I know what might jog my memory." The old man said. "If I can just have one more look at that auto-mail!" The two men said. Ed clapped and brought out a massive forearm blaze, scowling angrily at the men. They turned and pointed, false smiled crossed their faces. "The auto-mail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!"

*Mountains*

Wirny, Al, Ed,Lyssa,and Aliyah were currently walking through the mountains to find Paninya or Dominic's place, whichever came first. "Apparently, this guy lives deep in the mountains...are you sure we're going the right way? What're if they tricked us?" Winry asked. "What're you complaining about? You're two was the one who drug us to this auto-mail town in the first place!" Ed replied. "My fault?! You three are the ones who got their dumb watches stolen!" Winry yelled. "Oh really?!" Ed turned as they could continue fighting. "Please stop it guys...it's too hot for this..." Liyah muttered. "Um...guys?" Al asked as they turned and shouted, "What Al?!" Al pointed to a bridge far off as Paninya Es revealed to be walking across it. "Could that be her?" Lyssa asked as Ed gained a look that looked like his inner demon was released. The heat had finally gotten to him... "I've got you now!" He then used alchemy to make stone steps that led up to the bridge as Ed grabbed Aliyah's hand with him. "Wait up, guys!" Lyssa called, following after him. He used alchemy to make a stone wall to block her from going further. "I'd like our watches back!" Liyah said. The girl smiled and said, "That was awesome! How'd you do that mister?" "We're an alchemists! Want more?!" He then made stone hands to try and grab her, only to have her dodge and say, "Wow! So cool!" "Quit moving around!" Ed shouted, annoyed. "What's the matter? Can't catch a little girl?" She giggled, running off again.

"I've been waiting for you." Al said as he activated his alchemy, causing the circle to glow and a stone cage rise around her. "Nicely done, Al." Lyssa said. Ed and Aliyah walked over to the cage. "Now, why don't ya hand it over? Our watches pl—" he quickly jumped back. The girl jumped out of the cage; her right pant leg was now cut with a sharp blade protruding from her shin. Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa and Al gasped. "Come on...you can't be _too_ surprised. You've seen the town, haven't you? Oh, and—" she said. A smoky blast shot out at Ed and Aliyah. "—my other leg's got a 1.5 inch cannon. What do ya think of that?" She ran off. "Come back!" Ed said. "No way! Why don't you see if you can catch me!" There was a tug at her wrist and she stopped. "Well, now...how do ya like that? That wasn't so hard." Winry said, smirking. "Nice work, Winry!" Ed said, running up to them with Aliyah, Lyssa, and Al. "Now don't let her get away!" Winry tightened her grip. "No way, we're letting her go." As her voice changed and her eyes filled with longing. "Not quite yet, anyway. Not until we've had a closer look at that auto-mail!" Ed,Lyssa, and Al fell and screamed in disbelief. As Aliyah sweat-dropped at this. A woman opened the door to the house nearby. "Oh, hello there Paninya...friends of yours?" She asked. "Not really..." Paninya stated as Winry and Zelda continued to fangirl over getting to see her auto-mail.

*Dominic's Place*

"Wow! I've never seen such craftsmanship like this before! It had an advanced suspension and would you look at the balance! The design of this piece is truly a work of art! It's incredible!" Winry screamed? Looking at Paninya's auto-mail legs. "Um, do you think we could have a talk about our watches?" Ed tried to say. He was ignored as Winry asked, "Who is the wonderful engineer?" She looked to the younger man in the room as he shook his head. A man's voice then said, "I am." They turned to see an older man who didn't look very happy.

Dominic looked over Liyah and Ed's arms and legs as he said, "It's too heavy." "Yes...I guess it is..." Winry muttered as Dominic told her, "You want to be careful not to strain the outfitter or they'll never grow." "HEY!" Ed exclaimed as he suddenly had an idea. "So you're telling me if our auto-mail was lighter, we would grow taller?" "It's a possibility..." Dominic trailed off as Ed started to imagine him taller then Aliyah, Lyssa, Al, and Winry. "Oh dear..." Aliyah muttered, and smiled at Ed. "Mr. Dominic!" He glanced to Winry as she asked, "I beg you! Make us your apprentices!" "Not chance..." "Aren't you going to think about it? Winry muttered as he said, "I don't take on apprentices..." "Wait! Couldn't you at least teach them to make auto-mail that could help me grow taller?" "Can it, ya little flea!" Ed gasped. Dominic left the room. "Sorry about that," Ridel said. "My old man can be pretty stubborn."

"A little flea," Ed said in a daze being dragged around by Al. "A little flea. He called me a flea." Al stopped. He watched Satella sitting in a chair stroke her stomach. "Excuse me," he asked, "but are you having a baby?" Aliyah said. "Why yes I am." "Do you think – would it be alright if I touched your tummy?" She laughed gently. "Go right ahead." Ed looked up at Satella. Al and Aliyah placed a their hands on her stomach and watched it closely. She reached out to Ed. She put his hand next to Al's on her belly. A small fluttered as the new organism developed within. "Hey! It moved!" Ed said. "Of course, all babies does. Silly." Aliyah said. Then she winced. "Are you okay!" Ed asked. "Y-yes." She reply.

"Whenever it pours down like this, it makes my stumps hurts like crazy." Paninya said, rubbing where auto-mail and skin meet. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Winry asked. "I was in a train accident when I was a kid; it killed both my parents. I ended up losing both my legs in the wreck. I couldn't walk anymore...it was like my whole world came crashing down. That's when I met Mr. Dominic and my life changed completely. He said I had eyes like a dead person...I'm sure I did look miserable... So without my opinion, I was outfitted with auto-mail legs! The surgery and habilitation were pretty painful but... I was soon able to walk on my two legs again. All thanks to him...Mr. Dominic, I owe him everything. I'm going to pay him back someday! Even if it takes m my whole life! Of course he doesn't take money from me so that makes it very difficult."

"That's why you're a Theif? If you're so grateful to him you should pickup your act and stop picking pockets!" Winry said. "He gave you these legs out of an act of kindness so use that as an example! Instead of taking from tourists, stand tall on those two legs he made for you! Stand up and get to work! Mr. Dominic would like it more if you did that then steal..." Winry said. "You know what...you two are right! From now on, I'll work honestly to pay him back!" She then pulled out Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah's watches. "I guess I shouldn't give these back..." Lyssa take her back. The Paninya tried to open it but found it hard to do. "I think I broke it..." "Hm...let me see..." Winry glance at it as she says, "Don't worry; it's been sealed with alchemy." "Why would he do that?" "I think I know why.." Winry then pulled some tools from nowhere and said, "It must be too embarrassing to see!" A click was heard as she said, "Now let's see what he was hiding!" She glanced at it, only to stop smiling. "Don't forget: Oct 3rd year 11...what's that?" Paninya asked. Winry closed it and wiped at her eyes as she handed it to Paninya saying, "Here...you should give this back to Ed." "Alright...what about Aliyah's?" Paninya asked as she opened her watch, only to find a picture and quote. "I will always keep her promise! Oct 3rd year 11..." Then Winry,and Lyssa saw the picture, to only feel more tears fall. "Give it back to her..." "Are you alright, girls?" "Yeah... I going to ask Mr. Dominic to appreciate me again."

Ed and Liyah raced through the house to finally find the people they had been looking for. Winry knocked on Dominic's door so she could ask him to appreciate her when she saw Ed and Aliyah's panicked face. "What's wrong?" Winry asked. "Th-the bay," they said. "The bay'?" Winry said. "The bay!" As they shook their heads. "The bay!" "A bay is a type of horse, what about it?" Zelda said. "Th-the—the baby's coming! The baby's coming!" They screamed. "In a storm like this we can't get her to the hospital in town," Dominic said, buttoning up a green raincoat and pulling his hood on. "I'll fetch the doctor myself." He hopped onto a horse and rode off. "Pop will be right back with the doctor...just hang on a bit longer for me, okay?" Ridel said to his wife. "There's no hanging on here," Satella said, wincing from the pain. "It will come whenever it's ready to." She gasped. "What's the matter, Hun?" She mumbled something. "Huh?" "I said..." They all came closer to hear. "Sorry, one more time? I couldn't hear that." "I said it's coming!" They all screamed. "What do we do!" Ed screamed. "The doctor's not here!" "We're just going to have to do it!" Zelda said. "Have to do what?" Aliyah asked. "Deliver it." Winry said. They looked at them in disbelief. "S-so you two have seen a baby being delivered before?" Ridel asked. "No we haven't it, but, we have no other options here. I need everyone's help! We are going to do this!" Winry then sent them all off to gather the different things they would need. Winry and Zelda stood in front of the door as Al, Aliyah,Lyssa, Paninya, and Ed gave her some encouragement. "Aliyah, Lyssa, Paninya...will you guys help?" "Sure." "You've got it." The door was closed as Al and Ed were left all alone. The sound of screaming was then heard, causing Al and Ed to hide in the corner, hugging each other, scared for their lives.

The door opened as Paninya and Lyssa stepped out, falling to their knees. "What?" Ed asked as Al, ran over to them. "All...that blood...we can't do it anymore..." Ed and Al peaked into the room to see Aliyah sitting against the wall and Winry on the ground, all two of them was out of breath. "What happened?" Ed asked as Aliyah pointed to the bed, where they found Satella and Ridel with their baby. "It's a baby!" Ed shouted happily as Al said, "Hooray!" "This is awesome!" "What so awesome about this?" Aliyah asked him. "What else is there? It's the birth of a new life, something science can't do; people are awesome." Ed then glanced down at Winry as he asked, "Is there anything you need?" "Yeah, can you help me up?" She asked. A sign said 'can't stand up!' Ed bent down, letting her get on his back as he glanced to Aliyah, who talking to Al.

Ed walked out of the room and went to place Winry on the chair until, "I saw what was in Aliyah and your watches..." Ed dropped her to the floor. "Ow...that hurt..." "You forced it open?" "...Yeah... I'm so sorry..." Ed sighed and helped her up. "You idiot..." He told her as she said, "Yeah..." She sat on the chair, Ed next to her as he said, "I haven't shown it to anyone; not even Aliyah, Lyssa and Al..." "Why not Ed?" "It's private...I hate to admit how weak I am, I had to give what happened that day substance and carry it around with me as a reminder." Winry began to cry. "Winry,why are doing that? What're you crying for?"

(Flashback)

 _A house engulfed in flames burned before Ed's,Al's, Aliyah's, Lyssa's, Winry's, and Pinako's eyes._  
" _Well, there's no turning back for us now, huh guys." Ed said, holding his newly obtained silver watch. They nodded. Winry looked up at the house. She was a swing on an old oak tree; the beakers and books on the tables now turning to ash; the picture of Ed,Al,Lyssa and Aliyah smiling next to Trisha._

 _Aliyah turned and saw Winry. And smiled softly. "What're you crying for Winry?"_

"You four won't cry. Someone else should do it for you, don't ya think?" Winry said. "Don't be an idiot." Ed got up. "You should get back to Resembool. You've been gone a long time. Granny must be lonesome without you two." Winry shook her head. "No. We're not leaving." "Why?" Ed asked. "Seeing you resolve inspired me. I wanna do more, Ed. I can't just commit halfway." "You don't need to do anything. There's no need to get more involved." Ed said. "Yes there is. I want to hone my skills so me be able to make you and Aliyah the finest auto-mail prosthetics. That way you can continue your journey knowing you're as strong as you can be. I'm going to try agai—I'm going to ask Mr. Dominic to make me his appreciate." Ed snickered. "Okay. Well then, good luck." Paninya walked out of the room and said, "Mr. Ridel wants to talk with you." "Paninya," Ed dragged out. Pain swelled on her head. "Hey OW! Why'd you go and do that!" "You dirty pickpocket! Give me our watches back right now!" Ed yelled. "Did you have to hit me with your right arm!" Paninya said. "I can hit you again with my left if you prefer!" Ed reply. "Yeah. Where's Aliyah?" Ed asked her. "Oh, she said she needed some air."

*Outside Dominic's Place*

Aliyah stood on the front porch as she watched the rain fall. And start sings

 _"Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomuhazu."_

 _"Stay...Stay...Stay...Stay!"_

 _"Sou, onaji kimochi shinjiteta, keshita memorii mitsumeteta ima anata ni aenai kedo setsunai omoi kakushite."_

" _Tsuyoku nareru, motto tashikameteikuno."_

 _"Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii yasashisa ni kanashimi Itami no wasure nai."_

 _"Isogisugite kowashite kitamono mono nai torimodosu watashi rashiku aruku tame ni."_

 _"For you..."_

 _*_ Inside Dominic's Place*

"She did, huh?" Ed looked down at the girl's watch as he contemplated on it. He felt like he should see what she held onto from that day; what kept her going. Ed opened her watch as Winry, Lyssa,and Paninya looked up at him. He glanced at the quote and saw a picture as his eyes widened. "What is it brother...?" Ed could feel tears want to fall from his eyes but held himself together until he ran out of the room. "Brother!" Al was about to go until Winry stopped him. "Winry?" "This is something they have to do..."

*Outside Dominic's Place*

After Aliyah stopped singing. A few tears fall down her face. As she remembers her promise that Trisha told her. _Aliyah holding Trisha's hand as talked. "Aliyah, I want you to know that. Me and Hohenhiem made a promise about we died together. I guess I'm drying before him. And that I love you all with all my heart. And that watch over them for me, please."Then Trisha close her eyes. "Mom? Mom!" Aliyah yelled with tears in her tears. "Don't worry. Mom, I will."_

She sighed. ' _That was day she died and told me to watch over them... I miss you, mom.'_ Ed quickly opened the front door as he searched for the girl. He found her standing off in the rain. "Aliyah!" He shouted. The sound of the rain blocked her hearing as he ran from the front door and out into the rain himself. More tears fell down her face. "Aliyah!" "Ed?" Aliyah muttered as she wiped her eyes. "Aliyah...turn around." The way his voice sounded; it's like he was angry. She slowly turned around and looked to his face only to have her eyes widen. He was crying. "Ed—" "what's this about?!" "What do you mean?" She asked as he held up her pocket watch. "The picture inside...can you tell me what happened?" She sighed. "There something I have to tell you." "What's that?" "Mom, I told me that, her and dad made a promise, and that she want me to look for guys. When she passed away. And that caused you guys in pain. And that we try to bring her back..." She started crying as Ed bawled his fist as his grip tightened. "I am failure. I'm weak. I'm pathetic." "Shut up!" Ed yelled. Aliyah looked at him in shocked. "You're not these things you said, you're special. And always be." Ed said as he walked toward her and hugged her. "Aliyah, you are the most beautiful, talented, person. I know and I love you with all my heart." Ed says. Aliyah crying as he wiped her tears and he placed his forehead against hers as he said, "I regret getting you involved in all this...now that you are, I'm going to make sure you stay safe...it's the least I could do for you..." Ed placed his lips against Aliyah's as they both closed their eyes.

Al, Lyssa, Paninya, and Winry stood at the front door, watching the scene. "Aww. That so romantic for them." Winry said. "Yeah! They're my OTP!" Lyssa said with a sarcastic grin on her face. As Ed and Aliyah separated as Aliyah said, "You idiot...you already do enough for me..." Ed grinned as he said, "Well now, I'm always going to be here, next to you." Aliyah hugged him as he held her back. "Now come on...lets get you out of this rain. You're going to be sick." Ed told her as she says, "I'm not the only one who's going to get sick; you're also in the rain." The two turned to walk towards the house. They saw Al, Lyssa,Winry and Paninya with huge grin on their face.

"Hello there! I'm your Granddad!" Dominic told the baby happily. "What a cutie!" "You sure are out of character..." Ed muttered as Aliyah and he were wrapped in a towel. Dominic turned and glared at him as the doctor said, "Both mom and baby are healthy. It seems the delivery was done correctly." He turned to Winry as he said, "Well done; sometime adults can't be in the presence of child birth." Winry waved her hands as she said, "No, we did what we had to; that's all!" "We truly are in your debt, young lady. Thank you..." Dominic told her as he bowed. "Please sir...there's really no need to thank me...oh goodness; you're going to make me blush." Ed then got an idea and asked, "Maybe you could make an exception and take on an appreciate?" "One had nothing to do with the other; I don't take on appreciates." Dominic stood then said, "But, if that's what your heart is set on, I can recommend you two to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountains." He walked over to the door as Winry asked him, "Pardon me sir, but would it be okay for me and my sister to come and watch you work sometime?" "I won't stop you from coming by sometime to see my grandchild..."

*Train Station*

"Move it Al, Lyssa, Aliyah! We got to hurry! We miss this train and there isn't another one for three days!" Ed stated as they ran fir the train that was already leaving. Al and Lyssa jumped on as Al caught Ed's suitcase. "Now you four be careful!" Winry called as she ran with them, Paninya following. Next Ed and Aliyah jumped on, Al and Lyssa helping them both. "You to Winry!" Ed waved as Aliyah said, "Bye!" "Don't forget to visit us again, you guys!" Paninya yelled. "Yeah, we do!" Lyssa said.

{Ending Song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote it comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda 17 is out.**


	13. One is all, All is One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

{Opening Song}

Chapter 12: One is All, All is one

 _Hohenheim stood near the front door early that morning, suitcase in hand, as he stared down at his kids, almost with a glare._

Ed quickly opened his eyes, realizing he had been dreaming. "Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith Station." Al stated as Ed suck down in his seat. From the action, Aliyah snuggled closer to him as Ed held her tighter. "You were having a dream?" Lyssa asked. "Yeah... I was dreaming about 'him'." Al turned to face the window as it was quiet once more. "Don't worry about it Ed." Aliyah stated. "Yeah." Ed said. "Well, let's go!" Lyssa said.

~Izumi's House~

"Well, guys,...we're finally here..." Ed muttered as Al muttered, "Yeah..." "Today is the day I die..." Aliyah muttered. "It'd be nice if teacher weren't home." Lyssa muttered. "Mhmm..." Al, Aliyah, and Ed agreed. The sound of footsteps was heard as the door suddenly opened to reveal what looked like a murderer. The four all held onto each other, scared. Sig stepped out of the shadows as Ed said, "Hello Sig..." "Been a while..." Aliyah stated as Al finished, "Long time no see..." He walked up to them, placing a hand on Liyah and Ed's heads then pat Lysaa's head as well as he said, "Ed, Liyah, Lyssa...nice to see you. You've grown a little." "You probably don't recognize me but it's Alphonse. Sorry we've been away so long." Sig's eyes widened a little at the size of Al but soon started to pat his head saying, "You've grown more than a little..."

"Izumi, the Elrics and Daniels' have come for a visit. Do you think you could see them?" Sig asked from the window. "Lying down...that's not good sign..." Lyssa and Al whispered to Liyah and Ed. "Guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time-" Ed was then cut off by a foot hitting him in the face. He hit caused Ed to crash into the nearest building. "Hello my stupid pupil...I hear you've become one of the Military's dogs...you're not the only one..." the black haired woman trailed off as she turned to find her next target. "Daniels!" She yelled as Aliyah jumped by her teacher yelled. Can't you blame her. The woman had the face of a demon right now. "It's nice to see you-" As Aliyah was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Then she looked to Al and Lyssa as they panicked. "We're sorry!" Izumi's face softened as she said, "Al, Lyssa...?" "Teacher, it's really good to-" Al went to shake her hand, only to get flipped. Then she kicked Lyssa in the stomach and she fell on the ground. "You're skills are rusty..." Ed got up and went to help Aliyah, who was rubbing her stomach. "You seem fine for someone who isn't feeling well..." Al trailed off as she shouted, "NOT FEELING WELL?! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M PERFECTLY-" She was interrupted by blood spilling out of her mouth. Sig was by her side as he said, "You shouldn't exert yourself..." "How sweet of you to worry dear..." she buried her face into his chest and said, "Thank you." As little hearts form around them and flying towards us. "I screw this woman is so dipolar." Aliyah mumbled to herself.

~Inside Izumi's Place~

"The Philosopher's Stone...? I don't know much about it. It holds no interest for me." Izumi stated. Ed got a defeated look as he said, "I see...okay..." "There was that one Alchemist...the one from Central." Sig stated as Ed, Lyssa, Aliyah, and Al gained looks of hope. "So who was the guy?" Aliyah asked. "Let me think...what's his name...Ah! Hohenheim." Ed's face went from hopeful to anger. Ed bawled his fist as he thought back to the man leaving them. Aliyah placed her hand on his leg to try and calm him down. He grasped her hand and squeezed it pretty tight. "What?" Izumi asked. "He's alive..." "Someone you know?" "Yeah, that was Ed and Al's Father." Lyssa said. "The one who ran out on you when you were little?" She asked. "Yeah, that's the one. It's all because of him that our mother is dead...and if it wasn't for him..." Ed trailed off. Al noticed the tension with Ed and said, "So...did Dad say anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" "Yeah...something about a lifelong dream finally coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it." Izumi then got up and hit both Ed and Aliyah upside the head. "Ow!" "Now we're going to eat!" "Okay..." they both muttered, rubbing their heads.

The six were now around the table eating... well not Al. "You aren't eating Al?" Sig asked. "Oh no; I'm fine! I had a big meal on the train ride here." Al stated with his hand raised. "Hey Al, you should tell them about the baby being born in Rush Valley." Ed stated, trying to change subject. "Oh yeah! We helped deliver a baby! There was a big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor." "It's generous to call what we did helping... Lyssa and Aliyah was the ones who actually did something." They all glanced to them as Aliyah blushed and said, "I didn't do much... Winry did most of the work." "Yeah; everyone is blessed when a baby is born." Lyssa stated. "Yes, that's right; that same miracle brings us all into world. Always take pride in the lives that were given to you." "Oh yeah Teacher! Do you know brother and Aliyah are dating!" "Al!" Ed and Aliyah both began blushing as Izumi said, "Is that so?"

Al and Ed were currently in one of the guest rooms as Al asked, "Hey Ed? Teacher hasn't changed, has she?" Ed turned his gaze from the ceiling and said, "Nope, she hasn't changed one bit in all this time."

 _People were stacking sandbags as the rain continued to pour down. It had rained so much that it began to flood. The force from the water piled behind the sandbags broke through and caused the water to rush forward. "Brother, Aliyah, Lyssa look," Al pointed to a woman who headed straight for the flooded area. She walked right through the water as Aliyah asked, "What is she doing?" when she was far enough, she clapped her hands together and placed them to the ground._

 _She stood, dusting her hands off as a man, big and tall, stood next to her with a umbrella. "Well, that ought to hold back the water for a while..." "Lady who are you?" one of the citizens asked. "Just a house wife passing by," blood suddenly poured out of her mouth. The man next to her wiped her mouth as Aliyah, Lyssa, Al and Ed ran up to them. "Hey old lady! Could you be our teacher?" Ed asked her. She turned around with a devilish look and created a stone_ _fist with alchemy to knock them back. They just got up and ran towards her again. "Pretty please old lady!" She got madder as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm a little hard of hearing...I didn't quite catch that...Maybe you should repeat yourselves..." Al, Lyssa,Aliyah and Ed glanced to each other, and then back to the woman as Ed said, "We'll try again." "Please teach us," Lyssa and Aliyah stated together as Al finished, "Pretty lady!" "No way." She turned as they exclaimed, "What? Why not?!" "Because, I don't take on students and besides...we're in middle of a trip." Al and Ed jumped onto her arms as she tried to swing them off, only to fail. "You brats! Where are your parents?!" "Um mam...these little ones don't have any parents..." "hm..." she looked down to see Aliyah and Lyssa hugging her. Aliyah flashed a smile as Izumi gave in and said, "...How am I supposed to say no to that?"_

*Time Skip*

 _Al, Ed, Lyssa, and Aliyah stood on an island, Looking at Izumi and Sig with wide-eyes. "You four are on your own. This is your introductory training. If you do well, you'll move onto the main phase. During this first phase, and use of alchemy is forbidden." Their eyes widened more. "One is all, all is one; you have a month to figure out what that means. You better find the answer in the allotted time. If not, you're headed back to Resembool." Sig and Izumi began to paddle the boat back as she suddenly threw a survival knife to them. "Bye!" "Ah! What do we do now?!" They all screamed._

 _It was dark now and they were lying on a bed of leaves. "I'm so hungry..." Ed said as Al said, "I want to sleep in a real bed..." "I'm freezing..." Aliyah and Lyssa muttered together, trying to hug themselves for warmth. "What's this have to do with Alchemy training,p?!" Ed screamed as his stomach growled. Al and Ed snuggled into Aliyah and Lyssa as Ed muttered, "I'm...so...hungry..."_

 _"I wonder how they're doing out there.' Sig stated as he placed meat chucks on hooks. "You know what they say: no better teacher then experience. This is best way for them to learn the essentials of Alchemy. I'm teaching them the same way I was taught. If they don't learn anything from this, then it means their talents as_ _Alchemist will be limited...and I'll have to give up on them as pupils." She threw her freshly sharpened knife to Sig, who caught it between his fingers. "It's not their Education I'm worried about...their lives could be in danger out there." "They're not doing anything I haven't. My training began in Briggs mountains." Izumi stated as Sig sigh and cut the meat as he said, "You shouldn't compare yourself to normal people." "That island has plenty of things to eat. They're not going to die."_

 _"We got one!" Ed cheered happily as he and Al walked up to the trap. "How are we supposed to eat it?" Al asked. Ed pulled out the knife as he said, "We kill it..." "Kill it?!" Al asked as Aliyah cried, "You can't kill it!" "We have to Aliyah; we have to eat." Lyssa said as Ed and Al then looked to the rabbit as Ed handed the knife to Al and said, "You do it." "No you do it." Al said pushing it back to him. "Catching them is more my area." "You always make me do the dirty work!" Al whined as Aliyah and Lyssa got up and walked over to the rabbit. As soon they reach to it a fox grabbed it. "Hey!" Lyssa shouted, running after the fox. "Lyssa!?" Ed, Aliyah and Al shouted, following after her. After chasing the fox, they were brought to a foxes den. The fox gave the rabbit to it cubs as the four watched. They then saw the fox cubs eat the rabbit and look disgusted. "Let's stick to fish..." Ed stated._

 _"How are we supposed to get the fish?!" Ed exclaimed as they looked into the water. The four were back at their shelter, lying on the ground bruised and dirty as Aliyah said, "Well here we are...no food, no nothing..." "Hey don't remind me!" Ed shouted, irritated._

 _A few days later, it began to rain. "I hate it..." Lyssa muttered, hugging herself as thet sat under a leaf. The four_ _were now lying in the sun it beamed down onto them. Ed suddenly sat up and looked to Al. Right now, the sun was getting to Ed, because he saw Al as a buffet. He began drooling as he lunged and bit Al's arm. "Ed!" Aliyah began to Ed off of Al. "What're you trying to do to me?!" Al exclaimed. Ed was back onto the ground as he saw ants walk by. He suddenly poked one up, and placed it into his mouth. "This is gross!" He yelled, falling back to his lying position and looked up to the sky. "Al...Aliyah...Lyssa... I'm alive because I consumed life..." he stated._

 _"Nope, nope?!" Lyssa shouted, as Aliyah get a idea. "Hey, Lyssa let's sing a song to them. To make them understand One is all, All is one." She whispered to. "Which song?" Lyssa whispered back. "What about Colours Of The Wind?" Aliyah whispered back. "Yes, let's sing to them." Lyssa whispered back as well._

 _"You think you own whatever land you land on,The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim,But I know every rock and tree and creature,Has a life, has a spirit, has a name." Aliyah sing. The boys look at her in confused. "You think the only people who are people, Are the people who look and think like you,But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew."Lyssa sing the next part. Al look at Lyssa in confused. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned, Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains,Can you paint with all the colors of the wind, Can you paint with all the colors of the wind." Aliyah sing the next part. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they're worth." Lyssa sing and stand next to Al. "The rainstorm and the river are my heron and the otter are my friends, And we are all connected to each other, In a circle, in a hoop that never ends." Aliyah sing as she stand also next to Ed._

 _Then there a montage of them caught on rabbits as Ed became the brace on e to dealt with the rabbits as Al, Aliyah and Lyssa. And when the food was finished, Ed pigged out as the other three ate normal. A few of fox cubs came to the shelter, so Ed, Aliyah, Al and Lyssa threw some food to them. Then the girls come singing the sing._

 _"How high will the sycamore grow,_ _If you cut it down, then you'll never know,And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, For whether we are white or copper skinned,We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains, We need to paint with all the colors of the wind." Lyssa sing as she put her hand on Al's shoulders. As Aliyah moves from Ed and walk toward the sand and put it."You can own the Earth and still, All you'll own is Earth until,You can paint with all the colors of the wind." Aliyah let up the sand and and the wind went back but the sand flow into Ed's face._

 _"What the heck, Aliyah. Why you did that?!" Ed shouted in irritated. "I was trying to make it understandable for you and Al. But the wind backfire and the sand flow into your face. Sorry." Aliyah said as she apologized. "It's okay. I understand what you and Lyssa are trying to say like you 'paint with the colors of the wind.' That everything we see, everyone we meet, has a great unseen flow; it's bigger than that, the entire world, universe even. When compared to something like that, we're tiny; the size of ants. Only a small part in the flow, nothing more than a fraction of it, but by putting all those ones together, you get one great all just like teacher said."_

 _*The next day*_

 _"Today is the day...let's hear what You've learned about 'one is all, all is one." Izumi stated as she looked down at the four. "All is the world," Al and Lyssa stated as Aliyah and Ed finished, "One is me!" She then laughed and said, "Very well then...now the real training start." Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa and Al gave each other high fives and cheered, "Yeah!" "The basic of transmutation is the power of the circle which denotes speculation of power. In order to call this power, one must draw a structural matrix over the circle." Izumi threw the book she read into the air and knocked Al and Lyssa to the ground, she caught her book and said, "This also is speculation of power. It's best if you experience it yourselves." She glanced to Aliyah and Ed. They glanced to each other p, knowing they wouldn't make it, and charged at her._

 _"Enough of that...keep reviewing the morning's lessons till lunch is ready." Izumi stated walking towards her front door. Al drew a circle in the dirt and said, "The circle denotes power, in order to call upon and harmless this power, one must draw a structural matrix over the circle. But teacher, you just clap your hands together..." she stopped in front of the door and glanced back to them. "You can do it without a structural matrix?" Lyssa and Aliyah asked together. "Of you think about it, a certain way, I am the matrix..." "How do you do it?" Ed asked intrigued. " perhaps it's something you learn once you see The truth." She did walk into the house, closing the door behind her._

Aliyah and Lysssa rose from their bed and as they remembered those words Izumi told them _. "Perhaps it's something you learn once you seen the truth."_

"She couldn't have..." Aliyah muttered as she got up as well Lyssa. Headed into Ed and Al' room. "Aliyah, Lyssa?" Al asked as Ed said, "What is it?" "I-i think...is it possible teacher has seen the truth?" Al gasped as Ed looked to them and said, "...I think we're on the same page..."

~The Next Day/Outside Izumi's place~

"Now, what is it you wanted to ask?" Izumi asked the four as they stood outside of her house. "Well..." Ed trailed off as Izumi clapped her hands together and created a lance from the brick wall next to her. She charged at Ed, causing him to clap his hands and turn his auto-mail into a blade, cutting the top of the lance in half. She then turned to Aliyah, transmuting another lance, and tried to attack her. Only to have Aliyah duck. Izumi used her foot to drop kick her while she still lay on the ground, but Aliyah clapped her hands together and placed them to the ground, causing a stone fist to rise and attack her. Aliyah quickly got up only to find Izumi dodged the fist. Izumi used her foot to kick Aliyah upper right leg to caused her to fall on the ground with a clinking clink clink noise. "As I suspected...you two can transmute without a circle. On top of which, Al is a suit of armor and Lyssa is blind, and two of your limbs, along with Aliyah's left arm and right leg, is auto-mail." "T-teacher, how'd you know?" Ed asked shocked. "Please, I can tell from sparring with you! You saw it, didnt you Aliyah, Edward...?" "Yeah..." Ed and Aliyah trailed off. "It seems like we're all fools..." "T-teacher, you saw it too? Can you tell me..." Ed trailed off.

~Inside Izumi's place/Aliyah and Lyssa's room~

Aliyah sat down as Ed sat next to her holding her hand. "For a while, it seemed like we were barren. We wanted a child but couldn't conceive. When we were able to, I ended up falling gravely ill...and our child as well...he wasn't able to take a living breath in this world...and so... I committed the taboo. As a result, I lost parts of my inner organs...what an idiot I was..." Aliyah gripped Ed's hand tighter as she muttered, "Teacher..." "I realize now that I should have told you sooner...it must been awful." "...No, we did it to ourselves. It's not that bad actually." Ed stated as Al said, "Yeah, now I have this long list of things, I'm going to eat once I get my body back." "You idiots..." Izumi placed her hands around Al and Lyssa's neck as Ed and Aliyah was in the middle and said, "Its okay to cry..." Aliyah and Lyssa started to cry as Lyssa said, "Please forgive us..." "We're sorry..." Al and Ed finished.

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Have a good day.)QueenZelda 17 is out.**


	14. Beasts of Dudlith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

"To think...you saw the it and manage survived; I doubt ever know impressive that is." Izumi said to him. "I-No," Ed said softly. Regardless! I can't accept decision you've made." she turned and looked at them seriously. "You're expelled." the four gasped, but Izumi's glared did nit falter. "But, Teacher-" Al started but was cut off by Ed. "...Al" " The trains are still running... get on one." Ed's lip quivered and he bowed. "Thank you for everything."

{Opening Song}

Chapter 13: Beasts of Dublith

Night filled the town as streetlampw lit up.

"Feel free to drop by when you're ever in town," Sig told the four as they were at the Train Station. "I'm not sure about that." Lyssa trailed off as Sig said, "You idiots! You're so busy pouting you can see what your expulsion means!" Aliyah and Lyssa stared at him blankly then Aliyah hit her head saying, "...I get it... you're saying that since you're not her students anymore,we can talk as equals." "Exactly... unless you're too chicken to try it..." Sig grinned. " Damn it Al, Aliyah and Lyssa... we haven't done what we came here to do in the first place." "Thank you Sig.. we're heading there right now." Lyssa stated as they all ran off. "Don't let her kill you." Sig warned.

*Izumi's Place*

Izumi sharpened a steak knife on a small piece of metal. "Teacher!" Aliyah and Ed stated as they walked into the kitchen, only to have a knife thrown between their heads into the wall. "Ah?!" they held onto each other as Izumi shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COMING BACK HERE?! AND YOU CALLED ME TEACHER! I DON'T TEACH SCAMS LIKE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa, and Al all plot the ground as Ed said, "Teacher." "We came to you to find a way to get our bodies back," Al and Lyssa stated as Aliyah finished, "We will leave without your help!" "Get out now!" "We're staying!" they each said in unison.

There was a pause of silence as Izumi and the Trio glared angrily at one another. "...You idiots..." "Al, you didn't see the truth did you?" "No...I don't really know what means." "You must have lost your memories from the shock. We need to get Al's memory back; his entire body was taken from him... just think he must have seen." "Oh yeah... we only exchange parts of our bodies for what we saw, Al paid the toll with his entire physical being." Ed stated. "He must've seen more of the truth than either if us did."Aliyah trailed off as Lyssa looked at Al. "So, if Al can remember what he saw, then we'll get our bodies back?" Lyssa asked.

"...but...the memory of that thing..." Izumi trailed off. "That thing," Ed echoed. "What? Is it something bad!" Al asked worried. "No, it's more like, awful!" Izumi said, wiggling her arms like tentacles. "Yeah," Ed said, flailing his arms around like Izumi, "And horrifying!" "It was terrible!" Lyssa as well wiggling her arms like Izumi and Ed. "It could drive you insane!" "Or even leave you brain-dead!" "Or maybe go Crazy!" "Guys, stop you're scarring him..." Aliyah sweat-dropped at them. "That doesn't matter! If there's a chance that can help us, then I wanna do it!" Izumi put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "...Alright. I have an acquaintance that might know a way to retrieve your memory for you." The four got excited as Izumi said, "But let's eat dinner first. Give me a hand." "Okay!?"

"The rumors are true." a lizard-like man said, "he's able to transmute human souls." He began climbing higher and higher up the brick-walled building.

*East City, Eastern Command Center*

"There's only one week left until the big transfer, huh?" Grumman stated as Roy and he played chess. "Yes, sir," Mustang said, sitting across the small wooden table. "Just won't be the same without you, you brought a little color to this dreary desert." "heh heh... I'm boring compared to some of the stories I've heard about you," he said, moving one of his pieces. They sat there in silence for a few moments, each taking their turn to win the game against the other. "Well, all of your hard work has made my life easier. I finally got to relax." he moved.

"I feel like I'm grown as an officer, thanks to the variety of work you've allowed me to take on." Mustang took a piece and moved it in front of the white king. The man looked at the piece and picked it up. Mustang smirked. "Checkmate!" Mustang said. "Ah!" Grumman stretched. "It took me long enough to beat you," Mustang stated as he cleaned up the game. "You can consider that my going away gift." "Well, then, if you're in a gift-giving mood, There's something else I'd like."

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant Katelyn Glass, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Gather up your things," Colonel Mustang commanded, "all six of you are transferring to Central with me. And no objections. Understood!" they all saluted except for Jean who walked over to Mustang as and said, "I got a problem sir... See I just started dating this girl and I really like her." "Dump her," Mustang said flatly. Cruel! He thought, the other officers casually comforting him.

~Ishvalan Refugee Camp~

No one's Pov:

Scar sat in the tent he had been at for a while now, lifting weights made of concrete. The tent door opened, bringing light into the same place. "Come on! Not again...you wounds will never heal if you don't give it a rest." the young Ishvalan boy said. A bald man with a mustache made his way inside. Scar gasped. "Master?" "I was informed that you were targeting State Alchemist for execution. I know the animosity you feel...the State Alchemist are responsible for the burninf of our village and death of our loved ones but...your vengeance will only sow the seeds for further violence. What you're doing is senseless revenge, and it's feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle, once and for all." "Anyone home?" The three looked up to see two men, not ishvalan. "Well, what do ya know? He really is here. He's got the scar and everything." "Looks like you've got a deal. We'll split the bounty three ways with ya. What the?" He looked back, but no one was there. "Guess he didn't want the reward." A weak looking man then appeared from behind a huge rock as the townspeople said, "Yoki? How could you do this?"

"We took you in and treated you like family when you had nowhere else to go!" A woman yelled. "Shut up! I never even wanted anything to do with you ishvalans!" He smiled. "You lost your war, but I'll rise again! I'll rise up! And I will use my power to annihilate Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels! Now then," he said to the bigger men, "Catch him, please, so we can fetch our money."

" it's obvious I'll cause more trouble the longer I stay here." "Thanks for making this easy." One of the men went to grab him, but his hand suddenly disappeared. "What'chu do to him!" he balled up his fist and threw it at Scar. He quickly ducked, bringing his hand over the man's mouth. "I'll give you a moment to pray to god. The man reached up and brought Scar's hand down just enough to say some words. "You should be the one prayin', freak!" Blue lightning coursed through his body. He swelled duo until blood spurted out of his nostrils, mouth, and ears. The young ishvalan boy looked fearfully up at Scar.

Scar began to walked up to Yoke's direction. "Please don't kill me!" he cried as Scar stopped and picked up a pair of sunglasses. "So you're leaving then? Your brother would be sad." Scar placed the glasses on as he said, "Still, it's too late to go back now." Yoki looked at the ishvalans and ran after Scar.

*Earlier in Evening/ Izumi's Place*

Aliyah's POV:

Ed and I were talking then I had a poker face and remembered something. "Um, Ed didn't we forget something?" Ed stare at her in confusion and remembered. "We forget to do our State Alchemist assessment?!" "Oh, crap we have to do that now." so they told teacher and Al, Lyssa that they have a assessment to do to stay as State alchemist and went to it.

We went on the train to head to Central for our assessment to stay as State alchemists. "I can't believe we forget it." Ed stated as I look at him. "Yeah, well lets just do it anyway so it over." I reply. "Yeah," Ed looked at me, I had concern look on my face as I lay my head on his left shoulder. "What's wrong Kitten?" l look up at him. "I have a bad feeling Lyssa and Al are in trouble but with what I wonder." I replied. "Kitten, they be alright. They can take care of their selves. Don't be worry." "Alright. But I have to worry. Like something bad happen." Ed smiled at me and kiss me on the forehead. "Alright, I'm positive they're alright." Ed looked down at me. "Alright Edo, if you say so." I reply as Ed smiled at me.

*Later*

Al's POV:

I was swept outside as Lyssa help me. Lyssa then heard something coming from the side of the building. "I'll be right back Al." she said. I look at her.

No one's Pov:

As she headed off towards where the sound came from. As she turned into the alley, she was grabbed. Whoever it was covered her mouth so no one could hear her. "Sh...it's"okay babe...I'll protect you...

Al's Pov:

"Lyssa sure has been gone a while..." I trailed off as I heard something fall next to me. "Hm...?" I bent over and picked up the piece of paper, reading it as my eyes widened.

*Devil Nest*

A man sniffed the air. "He's here," he said, standing up in front of the 'Devil Nest', with a machete hanging off his hip. "There you are," he said, as I walked towards them, "Bout time." his name was Dolcetto, and stood next to a blond woman, with green tattoos, Martel, and the small lizard man, Bido. "'We know you're secret'," I read, "meet at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk. Come alone and the girl will be stay safe...I'm guessing you're the ones who wrote this note? Where Lyssa?" I asked the group in front of him.

"Yeah we are; don't worry, we haven't harmed her...especially since boss has taken a liking to her. Anyway, we know a log about you." "Well that's good, 'cause there's a lot about me I don't even know." "And I'm the guy you want to talk to. Why don't you come with us?" "But my teacher always said I'm not suppose to do with strangers..." "...how old are you?" he asked, staring up at me. "Fourteen." I reply. "Well, come on then," he said, twisting his finger in the air. "I'd say fourteen is old enough to think for yourself, kid. You gotta act like an adult and start taking some risks."

"You think so? I should think of myself!" I asked, sounding shocked. "Yes! And you can start by coming with u-" as I kneed the man's face. "So I thought it over for myself, and I decided I should just make you tell me what I want to know." "So, you wanna so this by force...?" "Mmm!" I turned to see Lyssa tied up with her mouth covered. "Lyssa!" I shouted as my helmet was knocked off. As a girl then jumped in as I screamed, "Ah! You're inside of me?!"

"Hey! Be a good boy and keep still." she situated herself to where I couldn't move. "So what's it like having someone control you from inside?" "You can't stop me from moving!" I said, struggling to move my arm. "And you can't hold this up forever!" "You're right, but all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little." "For my turn." a strong man, appeared behind me. I threw my arm at the man, only to be caught and thrust to the ground within seconds. "You are alright Martel?" thegut asked the girl. "Oh, I'm wonderful," she replied sarcastically. "I've told you guys to watch how you handle my girl..." "Sorry boss; we needed her to catch him." "You people aren't human, are you?" I asked. "Good guess," another man said, wearing shades and a furry vest, "They're chimeras, and they happen to work for me." he picked up my head and smiled.

Aliyah's POV:

Ed and I made it to Central HQ. And went inside and head towards the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" the woman said to us. We saw our watches and said, "We're here for our assessments." I told her. She nodded her head and hand us the paper for the assessment and we wrote on it and to hand to the Fuhrer Bradley. We head to his office on our way we saw major Armstrong there. "Major Armstrong, you're here." Ed said, as he turn and saw us.

"Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels. You're here for what I assume?" he asked us. "Ed and I are here to handed the Fuhrer ours assessment for stay as State Alchemists." I replied to him. "Well, the Fuhrer is here go ahead." Armstrong said, as we head inside to Fuhrer's office to know he was there. "Ah, Fullmetal Aqua it fancy to see you in Central. May I ask why you two are here for?" Fuhrer asked us. "We'll here to give you our assessments to you." Ed said.

"Oh, so hand them to me now." we handed him the assessments to him. He nodded his head. "Alright guys you're stay as State Alchemists." Fuhrer said to us. Ed and I sighed in relief. And we headed out to go back to Dublith. We went to the train station to go to Dublith. Ed got the tickets to go. Then we saw the Fuhrer and his mans heading towards us. "May I ask where you two are going?" he asked us. "We're going to Dublith to our teacher." I reply to him. "Is that so I'm going there too." Fuhrer said. Ed and I looked at him in confusion.

*Dublith's Train Station*

Ed and I walked towards teacher's house and don't see Al or Lyssa. "Where are they." Ed said. I shrugged my shoulders and we saw a brooms on the ground. "I have a bad feeling about this Ed." I said to him. "Me too. Let's go found them." Ed said to me.

*Inside Devil's Nest*

Lyssa's POV:

The man gasped. "Cool," he said, looking in Al's body, with that girl still inside, "You're actually hollow." he put Al's head back in place. "The name's Greed. And I wanna be your friend." "Then why don't you tell me what you people really are?" Al asked, as my and his wrists and ankles bond by iron chains and Ropes. "Huh?" "You're not chimeras...not possible; no one's made a chimera that can talk." "You can't believe everything the government tells ya kid. You've got all the proof you need, right inside you. The girl in there is part snake." He turned to face the others as he said, "And this big guy here...Roa, what were you made with? Cow?" "Yep." "I've also got a lizard and crocodile, and the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg while he pees." "Only once!" "You're part dog." Al asked shocked. Al and I both thought back to Nina. "Yep; it not so bad." "I don't believe it...it's not possible. Who would even be cable of creating one?" "The Military," Greed stated.

No one's POV:

"You saying—?" "You got it; there's a shadow world beneath yours that's jam-packed with 'impossible'. Heck, I'm more uncommon then they are." He showed Al and Lyssa his hand. It had a red serpent devouring itself around the small triangles—the Ouroboros Tattoo. "I'm a homunculus." Lyssa's eyes went wide. "A homunculus..." "You know what that means, right? I'm an artificially created human. Really, no joke."

"Homunculus?" Al asked as Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah and he looked through a text book. "It's a person made from alchemy." "Doesn't it say you're not supposed to try and create people?" Aliyah asked.

"You're lying! A homunculus is just a theory! Nobody's made one!" "Oh man, guess I need to prove it." Greed then stood up and Roa knocked his head clean off. Lyssa eyes widened as Greed's body fell right next to her. She tried to scream the best she could as Al asked, "Why'd you do that to him!" Greed raised a finger as he stood, his head growing back. He popped his neck, wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "That's one time that I've died."

"No way!" Al muttered as Greed looked at Lyssa. "Don't look so shaken up babe." he turned to Al and said, "You get it yet? Noting is impossible, alright? I'm a little surprised you have such a hard time accepting that, considering you're just a soul in a suit of armor." "Who told you that?" Al asked surprised. "People like to talk in the shadow world, and I've got plenty of friends." Greed stooped down to Al and Lyssa eye to eye. "Well, let's skip this casual chit-chat. I'm more interested in hearing what it's like to have a body that'll never die. An individual soul transmuted and bound to an object! Sounds like that's the perfect recipe for immortality to me. Let me explain, see I'm Greed- I want everything you can think of! Money and women, power and sex, status, glory! I demand fine things, and of course," he said, clenching his fist, "I crave eternal life."

"Aren't you already immortal?" Al asked. "Well, I guess I was put together a little sturdier then most; I am nearly two hundred year old. But I wouldn't exactly say that I'm immortal. So, I've spilled my guts all over, told you my darkest secret, now it's your turn! How'd you get your body!" "Just make this easy and tell him unless you want your friend to get hurt." Martel stated. "I wish I could tell you, that would mean I actually remember how I got it. But even if I could, I'm not one who did it." "Thats not a problem...in that case; we'll ask your friend here. Let's have a little 'fun', shall we?" Greed asked as he walked closer to lyssa, who look at him as he was the most stupid person ever.

"Biacth, are blind. Because I am; I do not know how to transmuted a soul and bound to a suit of armor." Lyssa say it sassy.

*Outside Izumi's Place*

"Now where would a 7th tall suit of armor go...and Lyssa also missing..." Ed asked looking around with Aliyah. "I'd be happy to tell you where you could find them." a short guy said, walking from an ally way as he continued, "But first...tell me what his secret is!"

A metal door opened as Bid fell to the ground, unconscious. Ed and Aliyah walked into the room of chimeras. "Brother!" Al said." Ed, Aliyah!" Ed and Aliyah glanced to Al and Lyssa as he said, "Never really crossed my mind that you two could get kidnapped." "Ed,Aliyah! This guy's a homunculus!" Lyssa shouted as Ed said, "Are you serious?" "Way to ruin it babe..." Greed stated as Al said, "We might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back."Greed showed Ed and Aliyah his hand and snickered. "An Ouroboros tattoo." "Aren't you observant. I was hoping that I'd only have to deal with the little armored giant over there, then have some fun with this girl here..." "Why don't you just ask your partners what you wanna know?!"

"Partners?" "Yeah, the rest of the Ouroboros gang from the Fifth Lab. They had a couple of armor-bonded souls with them as well." "Ya don't say? Well, it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore. I've got a little proposal for you. You guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right? 'Cause I can teach you how to fabricate your own homunculus in no time at all. In return, all I ask is that you teach me how to transmute a soul. I tried to ask your friend but she give me sass." Greed said, as Ed and Aliyah glanced at Lyssa who still had the blade pressed to her.

"Classic Equivalent Exchange..." "I screw to god if you touched her I'll-" Aliyah said be was interpret. Greed turned to Al and said, "Hmph, but I really don't understand why you'd even want your other body back. Seems like you've got one that's perfect already—" "How dare you say that?! You don't know what he goes through!" Lyssa shouted as Dolcetto pulled her hair furthwe back, pushing the blade. "Ah!" "Hey! Let her go!" Aliyah shouted as Greed said, "Not until we get what we want..." "That's enough. Shut your damn mouth!" Ed screamed furiously. "SOUNDS GREAT TO YOI! IT SEEMS PERFECT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELL HE'S HAD TO GO THROUGH STUCK WITH THAT BODY! AND YOU WANNA KNOW HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL!" Ed screamed at them as Aliyah who was stood next to him sweat-dropped at him for yelling. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND FRIEND, AND YOU WANNA TRADE SECRETS WITH ME! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU CREEPS! I'M SMASH YOU! END YOU! AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING! In other words, there won't be an exchange with you SCUM!"

Greed clapped while the other chimeras looked at Ed dumbfound. "I guess we're doing this by force again," Dolcetto sighed as he took the blade from Lyssa's neck and charged at Ed. Ed jumped into and spun around in the air. "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know!" Ed came back down, punching Dolcetto in the jaw. He clapped his hands and touched his metallic arm, bringing out his forearm blade. "Next?"

"Roa, get the armored kid and girl out of here. Guess we'll dismantle them." As Roa grabbed them on each shoulders. "Hey, hold on!" Al said helplessly. "Put me down!" Lyssa demanded. "Alright." they then ran out with and Lyssa as Greed turned to Ed and Aliyah. As Ed projected his arm at Greed, only to be blocked by an armored claw. They exchanged short, quick blows. Ed ducked and hit the ground, bringing up the stone stairs which he used to attack from the air.

Greed blocked once more. "Nope, sorry. That little hand-sword of yours is kinda neat, but it can't even scratch my Ultimate Shield." he ran at Ed. "Be Careful Ed!" Aliyah shouted as Greed looked at her and said, "Look at that your little girlfriend is look after you." Ed sent a barrage of spikes at Greed. He cut through the stone like butter, but Ed sent an assault of small stones quickly after. Greed blocked, but Ed was already in the air, coming down for his next attack.

Then some time being as they fight Greed. Izumi came in with unconscious guys. "You damn imbeciles!" she then some men at Ed, causing Ed to get thrown into Aliyah. "Two birds with one stone. You think its funny not to put the broom away?! I asked you too a question!" "No we're sorry!" they shouted, scared for life. "Thanks for your hospitality...they definitely needed the exercise." "Teacher! Careful; he's a-" Ed stated. "Yes, I know. I could hear you two all the way down the hall!" "Oh, give me a break...don't tell me you're going to start something lady; it's not fun-" Greed was cut off by Izumi running up to him, grabbing his face and using alchemy to weaken his shield. She then kicked him into a wall. "Haha...well now...what the hell are you?" he asked, getting up. "You ask what I am?" she pointed a thumb at her chest. "A HOUSEWIFE?!"

{Ending song}

 **(I hope you enjoy. Have a great day.) QueenZelda 17 is out.**


	15. Those Who Luck Underground

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

* * *

{Opening song}

No one's POV:

*Central*

Mustang walked down the hallway of the Central Command Center. Officers smiled and whispered as he passed. Mustang smirked as he knocked on the door to the Fuhrer's office. He walked in a stepped in front of the woman's desk. "Hello," he said to her. "Colonel Roy Mustang...I'm sorry Colonel, but your transfer was poorly timed. His Excellency, the Fuhrer, is away." "Where is he?" "Conducting an inspection at Southern Headquarters..." "He's in the south

* * *

*Dublith/Sewers*

Dolcetto and Roa continued to run with Al and Lyssa as Dolcetto suddenly stopped. He smelled the air as he said, "Something doesn't smell right..." "You know what it feels like...old times..."

* * *

*In Front of Devil's Nest*

"What an interesting discovery for a routine inspection..." Bradley trailed off as Armstrong and his men stood behind him, armed and ready. "Move in!"

* * *

Chapter 14: Those who lurk Underground

Izumi, Ed and Aliyah all now had fighting stances in front of Greed. "Ha! A housewife, a hot headed brat and hottie; what a team, one I'm not particularly interested in fighting. I'll just be on my way now." "What?" Ed said as Greed ran. "Coward..." Izumi then coughed up blood. "Teacher!" Ed and Aliyah ran to her side. "He ran away...how pathetic..." "Are you okay, Teacher?" Ed asked as she coughed up more, hanging her head. "Teacher!" Aliyah shouted as Ed finished, "Just hang on!" Two soldiers then appeared in front of the door, aiming their guns.

*Sewers*

Lyssa's POV:

Al tried to get control of his body, but failed. "Will you hold still?! Quit struggling!" Martel said, struggling inside to keep Al put. "I don't wanna!" Al said, crawling slowly on the ground as Lyssa sweat-dropped. Martel gasped. "Greed!" she said, coming partially out of Al and lifting his head up like a lid. "Ah Martel, I'm glad to see you're safe." "What's going on up there? No one else has made it back yet." "Eeyeah, things have gotten a little outta hand so we need to figure a way outta here." Greed scratched his head. "I can't let ya do that." Martel got back into Al's armor as Bradley appeared. "Just what do you want, old man?" Greed asked. "It's the Fuhrer," Al said, looking at the muscular men with two swords in his hands while four hung sheathed behind him. "What's he doing here?"

"King Bradley?" Martel spat. "Huh? What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?" Greed asked. "Not that you'd know, but growing old isn't easy." "Huh?" "This year marks my sixth birthday. Its frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it so. So I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home." Bradley smiled as he walked toward us. Greed snickered. "I've got a idea. He covers his hand with his Ultimate Shield. "Retire."

Bradley swung and thrust his swords at Greed'd body, cutting across his eye, torso, and legs. He kicked Greed into the wall. "Greed!" Martel shouted. "Shh!" I said to her.

*In Devil's Nest*

No one's POV:

Roa slammed his mallet at Armstrong, who met that with his fist and used alchemy to change the weapon part into an Armstrong figurine. "Behold! You have just had the rare pleasure of witnessing the famous Armstrong statuary technic." Roa threw aside his hammer and readied his fists. He ripped off his outer shirt. "Well then, I guess my ordinary methods aren't gonna work..." he removed his jacket to reveal under armor and gained horns in his head. "Hm, well that's peculiar..." Armstrong trailed off as Roa tried to punch him. Armstrong ducked, causing Roa to hit the wall. Armstrong then punched Roa repeatedly.

"We've secured the kids and woman! Now eliminate every last one of these freaks! Those are the Fuhrer's direct order!" the soldier shouted as they kept shooting at creatures. Roa grabbed Armstrong by the throat and threw him against the wall, sliding his head causing the wall to break. Armstrong punched Roa in the face and head. The two then began to lane hit on each other. "You are a most commendable adversary sir..." Armstrong stated as Roa said, "And you're just as tough as ever, Major Armstrong. Last time I saw you in action was the Ishvalan Civil War." "A former ally then...? Even more reason to end this; no need to shed blood, surrender." "And let myself be killed?" soldiers showed up called, "Major!" Armstrong moved as they shot at Roa. Dolcetto appeared, slicing two of them as called to Roa. "Roa!" Dolcetto then cut a pipe which released steam that filled the room. The two used that as their escape.

*Sewers*

Greed and Bradley continued to attack each other. Greed attacked and managed to knock Bradley's eye patch off as Bradley stabbed him through the neck with two swords. "I understand why you think you have an advantage over a man like me since I posses neither your impenetrable Ultimate Shield or an Ultimate Spear that could pierce any substance. Buy I'll tell you a secret, do you know how I manage to distinguish myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time, rise to my current position?" "Yo..u're..." Greed muttered as Bradley continued, "I'm able to see your weakness with my Ultimate Eye." Bradley then pulled the sword's from his neck and said, "Now then Greed...how many times am I going to have to kill you before you stay dead?"

Where the hell is Greed?" Martel asked. "I don't know." Al stated. "It's too dark to see anything." Lyssa said. As they heard footsteps. As Grred got closer, he dropped to the ground, as swords through his neck. "No Greed!" Martel said, lifting Al's head up. Al quickly pushed back and said, "Quiet!" "Let me out! Come on, darn it!" "No way!" "I said open up!" "No, he'll kill you!" Lyssa said. Bradley walked up to Greed and pulled the sword from from his neck as said, "That makes fifteen times you've died now. How many more lives have you got left? Hmm?" "Damn you." Greed muttered. "Ah, crap..." Al and Lyssa glanced to find Dolcetto and Roa, beat up.

"I kinda wished we'd died back there." "Trust me, I'd love to. But I get this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty." He cut cleanly through the chain on Al and Lyssa's limbs. "Do us a favor, kids, and get her outta here." "Protect her," Roa said. "Roa!" Martel yelled, pushing on the bottom of the armor head. "Dolcetto!" The men ran furiously at Bradley, who only chopped one in half, other by the head. "No!" She cried. "Whoa, hat was a little excessive. Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back." Greed stood behind Bradley. "Pitying the lost lives of your pawns? Pathetic." "Excuse me? Are you senile? Did you forget who I am, old man? I'm the living incarnation of greed! Those weren't my friends, Bradley, they were my possessions. Money, women, henchmen—they're all possessions!" Flesh crawled up and devoured the naked bone and muscle of Greed's hand. "So killing my henchman is the same as stealing from me! And I don't let people ale what's mine!" Carbon armor grew up his hands and arms.

"Greed," Bradley said, "you grow more pathetic by the second!" He ran quickly through the murky water. He kicked Greed, sliced at him, and did not falter for even a second. Greed jumped and hopped around until finally Bradley caught him. He skewered Greed's body with four of his swords; he fell in the waters, lifelessly. "Now you stay put, I'll be right back." He walked towards Al and Lyssa as they backed up a little. "We gotta run." "Not so fast!" Bradley said, taking a step out of the water. "Well, Butterfly, aren't he the younger brother and friend of Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels? They didn't hurt you two did they? Can I help you at all?" "Sure– I mean no– We're fine thanks." Martel then used Al's hand to grip Bradley by the throat as she cried "Die Bradley!" "Martel! Don't do this!" Bradley simply slipped his sword through Al's open neck hole. Blood exploded out of every opening Al's armor had one strip of blood crossed over his seal.

"Al!" Aliyah, Lyssa and Ed called to him as bright light surrounded him. He was then in front of a gate as some white void. Truth sat in front of him with that evil like grin as he was pulled into the gate. Information was then poured into Al's head as he suddenly saw an image of his mom at the end. "It's mom, wait!" He yelled, reaching out for her. "Mom, wait! MOM!" The Truth grinned. A hand grabbed his own. He looked up and saw that he was on the other side, being rebuilt from his own body that was being ripped apart.

"Al! Wake up?!" A vague voices called out of him. He looked at Ed and Aliyah looking at the them from that 'thing' they made. "Al!" Alphonse was not out of his thoughts as he found the guys kneeling in front of him. "Are you alright?" Aliyah asked as Ed sighed. "Are you alright? You're covered in blood..." Al followed their gazes to the floor as he found his chest piece open, blood leading from it to the body that was covered a little away. "We thought it best open and removed her before you woke." Armstrong spoke as Al buried his helmet in his hands. "I couldn't save her."

"You can't blame yourself Al..." Ed smiles as go the girls. "Come on, let's go home, Kay?...Al?" Ed said with a sad smile. Al stayed silent as Aliyah asked, "Al?" "Hold it you four..." they turned to find Bradley. There's still some questions I need to ask you before you leave. Have either of you had any previous dealings with a man that refers to himself as Greed." "Of course not." Ed stated as he continued, "Did you trade any manner of information with him?" "None at all and the military wasn't mentioned at all." Lyssa stated as he said, "That's isn't my concern. Let me be more specific: If you arranged a deal that shared any knowledge with him, then I'll execute you four. I'll ask again, did you share any knowledge that might affect the military?" "No. Can we go now?" Ed asked, annoyed. "I am curious about your steel arm and leg, Daniels's limb as well, and your brother's body. Is there a connection?" the four looked at him in shock as he laughed and said, "You really are an honest kid." "huh?" "Alright men, pull out! You make sure to take good care of your brother and girls, Edward."

*Izumi's Place*

"I appreciate everything you've done for the Elric brothers, Daniels and Mavis." Izumi spoke to Bradley as he sat next to her in a chair. "Oh no it's nothing; it's simply one of our many duties to protect our State Alchemist. But what about you? I'm sure you could use a little extra protection." "You mean as a State Alchemist?" "Why yes, exactly." He gave her a closed-eyed smile. "You're asking a bedridden house wife to join the military? You can't be serious. Is the country really in so much trouble that you'd need the help of someone like me?" he chuckled as he said, "There's no need to be harsh." He stood up. "Well, I will be beck. I'll keep my fingers crossed that when I do return, perhaps you'll have a change of heart." He left the room, closing the door as Izumi glared.

*Outside Izumi's Place*

Aliyah's POV:

"There's something that I forget to mention," Ed said, polishing Al's frontal torso piece. Greed had an Ouroboros tattoo." "I'm not sure I follow," Armstrong stated, confused. "Think back. The Fifth Laboratory, the Philosopher's Stone? Remember the guys Ed and I told you and Colonel Hughes about?" I said. As Armstrong's eyes widened at the mention of Hughes. I stare at him in concern. "Colonel Hughes... I-" he then grabbed ed and mine by the shoulder, causing us to look him in the eyes and said, "Listen you two...don't do anything rash." "Sure..." we trailed off. He then walkes off saying, "Well then, good night."

"Brother, Aliyah and Lyssa..." they turned to Al as he continued, "They're back. All the memories of when my body was taken away. I remember." Ed gasped. "What'd you see?" "Hm..." Al began to waver his hands around, "Well, it was definitely weird. But unfortunately, I didn't find out anything about how to get our bodies back." "That's okay Al." Aliyah tried to comfort him. "Guess we haven't made any progress...""Al trailed off as he strapped his chest part back. "No that's not entirely true...remember what the Fuhrer told us back in Central about the unrest amongst the ranks of Military?" "Mmm hmm. And it all had to do with the Philosopher's Stone and those Ouroboros guys. He said he was trying to get better info on them." Al stated. "Well Greed was obviously connected to them somehow. But if so, why'd the Fuhrer slaughter everyone? If he was trying to figure out what they were up to, why didn't he catch them and make 'em talk?" Aliyah stated as Al agreed. "Yeah, good point." Lyssa said. "Sure does. No matter how you look at it, noneof this adds up. We're been warned, but we need to get closer." Ed finished.

Stuff happened as Greed and the rest of the homunculus. Talk was there and Greed was melt and turn to lipid was drank by his father.

{Ending song}

* * *

(I hope you enjoy it. Have a great day.) QueenZelda 17 is out.


	16. Envoy from the East

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

*Streets of Central/Night*

No one's POV:

Blue lightning flashed followed by a large explosion of stone. A short, fat man wearing a tall hat smiled underneath his long mustache. "So you dare to challenge Giolio Comanche, the Silver Alchemist to battle, do you!" the man said, holding his markd hands up. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. However..." Blue electricity engulfed his hands and he hit the ground, sending an army of spear-headed chains at his opponent. Scar flexed his hand and broke the weapons. Comanche shifted and created a small throwing disc with three sharp sides.

He turned and flung them at Scar, who quickly jumped over the disc and ran for Comanche. The Silver Alchemist came to a stop and faced Scar, now with a short sword in hand. He spun and spun until he created a propeller with his sword and body. He flew at Scar at a high speed, who hastily dodged. Comanche rebounded and quickly came at Scar again. Scar ran at the spinning man with his arm outstretched and they collided. Scar's outer thigh burst open with crimson blood.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You got off with a just a scratch," Comanche taunted, landing on his peg leg. Scar glared at him. "You can't say the same." Comanche's wooden leg broke apart and he fell backwards into the water. Scar then jumped into the water and brought his hand to the guy's face as blue light erupted. Blood slowly lifted to the surface.

{Opening song}

*Rundown Shack/Outskirts*

No one's POV:

"What's going on? Who is this?" Scar asked Yoki as he walked up to the door. "Oh sir, you've returned. Welcome back." Yoki stated as Scar got angry and said, "I said"who is this!" Yoki flinched as the little girl smiled with a bow and said, "Please to meet you," the little girl sitting on the floor said. "My name is May Chang, sir."

Chapter 15: Envoy from the East

"I was collapsed by the side of the road. Your master, , revived me and brought me back here!" "Master?" Scar looked at Yoki, who looked away as if nothing was said. He brought his attention back to the girl. "If you've recovered there's no reason for you to stay. Be on your way at once." he walked over to a wall and took a seat, cringing from the blow he received the night before.

May got up and ran to his side, looking at his injury. "What, girl?" He asked. "Allow me to close your wound." she stuck five kunai into each of the star's point and smiled. Scar watched as May placed her hands on the circle. Blue lightning ran over his leg and his wound slowly mended itself together. His eyes widened. Yoki gasped. "It's healed!" "It's a skill called Alkahestry from the land of Xing!" She explained.

"She's from Xing?" Scar asked. "That's right, sir," Yoki said. "This girl crossed the desert from the East by herself to come here! Ha! Clearly ridiculous." "No, I wasn't alone! I had her with me too!" The small panda on her shoulder looked back at Scar. "'Her'? You mean this little creature here?" "That's right! Her name's Shao May." May looked back and saw Scar's hand almost on her shoulder. She walked back and studied the tattoos on his arm. "Oh, your arm. That's Alkahestry, right? The art of the reading the dragon's pulse, of knowing the power that flows through the ground and how to use it? That tattoo matches the flow of Alkahestry used in my homeland."

Scar dropped his arm saying, "My brother was a student of alchemy and Alkahestry. His conducted a great deal of research into both fields. The tattoo that I bear is a result of that research." May smiled. "That's incredible! Your brother must've really been something!" Scar was silent. "I'm not really sure of what you two are talking about," Yoki interrupted, "but your wound has healed one, sir. We can be on our way to Central without any further delay." "Oh that sounds great!" May said. "I'll go get my things." She ran over and put her stuff together.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't he tell you to shove off, kid?" Yoki said. "We're not exactly going to Central for a picnic, ya know." "I know but I meant what I told you." "Ya mean about all that immortality stuff you were blabbering about earlier? There's no such thing." "Yes there is! I came here to find came here to find it!" Yoki pointed a finger at her as he said, "Oh, shut up! Kid's don't know anything!"

Shao May leaped out and dug her teeth into Yoki's finger. He screamed in pain, trying to shake the small animal off. "I already know that immortality can't be accomplished by Alkahestry," May thought. "But it is possible through the use of alchemy! That's why I have to find them; the incredible man and women I heard so much about. They say her hair is as light as pink and her eyes glow like the sunset, wearing a blue jacket. Not to mention the guy has hair and eyes of gold, like the sun, wearing a dashing red coat. They both help anyone in need; the brilliant State alchemists, Aliyah Daniels and Edward Elric!" May then had an image of Ed in her head of what she thought he looked like, a dashing tall prince. She began to fantasize as Scar muttered, "Suit yourself girl..."

*Central Streets/Night*

Riza and Katelyn had just come from shopping and was walking home with Black Hayate and Crystal next to them. Hayate and Crystal was sniffing the ground as they suddenly heard something. They quickly turned and began growling. "Black Hayate and Crystal...? What's gotten into you guys?" Laughter was heard as a voice said, "It's dangerous to be walking the streets alone at this hour." a man said, coming out the shadows and laughing.

Riza and Katelyn dropped their dog's leash. "You never know when you might meet," the man ripped off his head and jacket, "the famous serial killer feared by all! Barry Chopper!" Riza and Katelyn brought out their guns and shoots into the man. He fell to the ground as the guns emptied. "No fair! Why'd you have to pull out a guns for-" they dropped their groceries and pulled out another guns, shooting Barry again.

"Alright that it ladies, now I'm gonna make you scream!" he put his hands on his head and removed it only to have them gasped and shoots another bullets. "Hey! How come you two are not paralyzed by fear!" "You actually remind us of someone else I know..." "Lemme guess, Alphonse something or other." "You've met Alphonse before?"

Hayate and Crystal ran over and bite Barry's clothes, trying to tear them up. Barry laughed. "Oh, so the guy's a friend of yours, is he?" He put his head back on. "I'm gonna tell ya something, Sweetheart...you are two strong womens!" Barry gained hearts in his eyes.

*Central/Warehouse*

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Mustang said, studying a small book. "I can't believe the Fifth Laboratory was being used to make something like that," Falman stated as Mustang, Katelyn, Riza, Barry and him all sat around while Hayate and Crystal stood guard outside. "It gets worse," Katelyn explained. "There's a chance that senior military staff was involved as well." Riza stated. "Plus there were those other two, Lust and Envy... Are they the ones that made you into what you are now?" Mustang asked Barry.

"Nah, it was the researchers who did that. Ripped my soul right outta my body and slapped it into this suit of armor you see here." "We can track down those so-called researchers. If we find them maybe they can tell us who ordered these experiments." Falman explained as Barry said, "Fat chance of that. They were all used to create Philosopher's Stones. There's not a single one of 'em left alive." "Silenced and then use as ingredients," Mustang revised. "How efficiently planned." "Do you think this means they have what they need or will they try and make additional stones?" Katelyn asked.

"I have one more questions for you," Mustang asked Barry. "A little over a month ago military officer was killed in a telephone booth and Central. Were are you the one who did it?" Everyone glanced to Mustang as Barry said, "Phone booth? Doesn't sound familiar. Was he all" chopped up?" Mustang closed his little black book and muttered, "...Nevermind."

*Rush Valley*

No one's POV:

Ed, Aliyah, Lyssa, and Al had reached Atelier Garfiel's shop as they caught Winry walking outside. "Hello there, Winry." She looked at the trio. "You look like you're in a very generous mood today." Ed said, smiling while Al, Lyssa, Aliyah fanned happily behind him. "Hi guys... What're you doing showing up here like this?" Ed then showed Winry the broken arm as Al, Lyssa, and Aliyah pointed. Winry kept her smile but you could feel the evil aura rise, almost as if a demon had been released.

Winry unrolled some cloth and wrapped it around Ed's arm, who laid on the table with his soul hanging out of his mouth. "Even Paninya is holding up a job now and you four still can't stay outta trouble." "Really she is?" Al asked. "Yeah. She's given up her former life as a pickpocket and now she earns her money by fixing roofs and doing other odd-job around town." Winry looked back at Ed. "And what about the four of you, huh? Made any progress yet?"

"Yeah, we have." Al stated as Aliyah said, "It's slow-going though." Ed finally sat up saying, "We're still moving ahead, little by little, I guess." Winry nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear it... Alright, I've done all I can for now." "Thanks Winry." Ed stood as she said, "I'm missing some parts so you'll have to make do with a patch job. I'll go and get parts we need, but 'til then, you've got some time to kill."

"Kill some time, huh?" Ed said, sipping an orange drink while walking down the streets with Al, Lyssa and Aliyah. "How the hell, are we to do that in a town made entirely of auto-mail shops?" They saw Al kneeling down at a alleyway as Aliyah asked, "What you got there Al?" "Did you find a stray cat or something?" "Uh, well no." Al held up an unconscious man. Ed spit out his drink and the girls panicked.

"Woo-hoo! I feel so much better!" The man said, sitting at a table with three dozen empty bowls. "You guys are lifesavers! Thanks a lot! You're treat, right?" As a group of people crowded around, as the man who ate a lot. "When did I say I was paying?" Ed asked, irritated. "Let's not quibble over something so small," the man said, laughing nervously. "Who you callin' small!" "How lucky I am to have found such hospitality." He continued, wiping a tear from his eye, "So far from home."

"Far from home?" Aliyah asked. "You mean you're not from here?" Lyssa said. "Thats right. I came from Xing." "Oh, Xing that's... The country to tube east of the desert!" Ed said. "Yeah. And crossing that desert was rough, let me tell me." "Why in the world would you take that route?" Lyssa and Aliyah asked together. As Ed placed his arm around Aliyah's shoulder. "Hmm, I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes! That route goes by them." Ed glared at the guy as he tried to calmly say, "Xerxes ruins? I hear there's next to nothing out there." "I wanted to see for myself. Anyway I was headed here to do some alkahestry research."

"Alkahestry?" Aliyah asked. "Yes. I believe it's what you here called alchemy. In Xing it's known as alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medical professions." "Huh? Different countries, different customs, I guess. Here alchemy's used as mainly military. It's not hard to see why. Even now we still have skirmishes at the borders of Aerugo to the south, and Creta to the west. North of us is the huge country, Drachma. We have a ten tatives nonaggression pact with them and the Briggs mountains stand between us, making invasion difficult, but our relationships is still dicey at best."

A woman came over and cleared the table, tube awing crowd dispersed.

"Sounds like you guys have got your hands full alright." the guy commented slipping his hands into his large, tan sleeves.

"Things began to more towards the militaristic when the current Fuhrer King Bradley, first came into power."

"I have to say, I'm curious about alkahestry. A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized."Al started as Ed said, "Yeah, me too." "By any chance, are you four alchemists?"

"We're sure are! I'm Aliyah Daniels and this is Lyssa Mavis." Aliyah stated as the guy said, "What lovely names~" Ed cleared his throat saying, "I'm Edward Elric, her boyfriend, and Lyssa's friend; we're State Alchemists." "I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric; nice to meet you." "Oh really? I had no idea she would date someone so..." "I dare you to finish that sentence..." Ed muttered. "Small..." Lyssa exclaimed. Ed grunted. "Let's not fight guys... Now so what's your name?" as Ed removed his arm from her shoulder as The guy said, "My name is Ling Yao." he put his hand out as Al placed his on top. Ed stayed stubborn until Aliyah got up and grabbed his hand placing it with hers.

"So Ling, what else can ya tell us about alkahestry? We'd sure love to learn more." Ed asked. "Noting, yeah sorry, but I'm not actually an alkahestrist." Ling said, smirking. "If you don't practice alkahestry, why come all the way here to research it." Ed asked, trying to contain his emotions as best he could. "Well see, I'm looking for something, it's possible you four have heard of it before." He opened a squinted eye. "The philosopher's stone." The trio eyes shot opened. "I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No; we can't help you." Ed grabbed Aliyah's hand and began to walk off with Al and Lyssa as Ling asked, "Hmph, you wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" He snapped his fingers as Ed, Lyssa, and Al had kunais at their necks and Aliyah was held by Lung's blade to her neck, "Do you have something to tell me?" Ling placed his head to rest on Aliyah's shoulder as Ed stated to get angry. "Let...her...go..." "Tell me what I want to know?" "Why the hell you're interest for it?" Aliyah asked. "I want immortality; out with it, what do you want to know?"

"Immortality; please...what a bunch of nonsense." Ed rolled his eyes. "Not to me, isn't it..." "I can't say I like your way of asking questions, especially when you involve Aliyah." Ed pushed the kunais away as he continued, "Kind of rude, don't you think?!" He punched the man, then lit up from the air and down kicking Ed's good shoulder as Aliyah called. "Ed?!" She tried to struggle as Ling said, "Just stay calm." Al moved from the sword as Al called, "You're going to fight us too?" "Hold on." Al tried but then kicking his head. As Lyssa lean back and sat down and where Aliyah and Ling was. As the four of them started to head off in different directions, fighting as Ling let Aliyah go with a sigh.

"Ha! There they go! Hey Pops! Let's add some desserts to my tab." "Sure." "You're lettimh me go?" Aliyah asked as Ling said, "Of course; I could never hurt a beautiful girl yourself." Aliyah blushed as she say across from him next to Lyssa.

Aliyah's POV:

"So Ling, what really your business here in Amestris." Lyssa asked.

"Will that immortality." Ling answers.

"Why immortality?" I asked.

"Our emperor is very ill. And someone had to get immortality to be the next emperor." Ling said.

"Huh, so you're looking for power." Lyssa said.

"Yeah." Ling said as ate a lot of the food that he order.

"Geez, you eat more then Edward can!" I said shocked.

As Ling continued eating then finish and said, "We should check on them."

Lyssa and I nods in agreement.

When we made it to Ed and Al, I was kinda shocked by the results. Ed had a arm of completely as he stood in front of a girl in a trap. While Al was carryi a tied up old man.

"Okay! Good work guys!" Ling said.

"Why you! What're you so chipper about?!" Ed asked annoyed.

"You guys have got some pretty impressive skills." He stated. "I know, come work for me and together we can take over this country, what'd ya say?"

Ed ran to him annoyed. "I've had enough of your idiotic chattering! Just go back to Xing!"

"Look, there they are!" a man shouted. I turned my head and saw a crowd of pretty upset people.

"Look at the mess you've made! You practically destroyed the whole town!"

"Your covering the damages!"

"And your restaurant bill too!"

Ed backed up. "H-hey wait! Hold on a second! This guy and his entourage should be paying for everything!"

Long who was standing next to me was now looking like an a total fool. " I'm so sorry. I don't understand much language in this country okay buh-bye now!"

"Hey! You get the hell back here!" Ed screams now pissed off. Al turn his head to the old man tied up next to him only thing is that he was gone. Al gasped. "He ran away!"

We looked up and that the girl was gone too. "The other one did too!" Ed screamed. "You're got to be kidding! How am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?"

"It's okay brother." Al started now raising his hands. "I'll take care of it."

Lyssa and I blinked at him. "Huh? What? You mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now." "Yeah. I think it's because of memories I recovered." Al stated. "That's awesome Al!" Lyssa said.

Ed stared at him now thinkibf to himself. After a short minute he screamed and fell to the ground. With Older brother dignity written in blood next to him. I started at him in somewhat in disbelief. "Don't worry, you can leave this all to me!" Al looked at Ed. "What's the matter, brother?"

"Um... Ed?" I asked sitting next to him and poking him like a kid would if they found a dead animal.

*Back at Garfiel's*

"We're back!" Ed,Lyssa, Al, and I called out as we walked in. But we saw Ling drinking tea with who I guess was Garfiel.

"Hello! We meet again!" Ling greeted with a smile.

We sat there and stared at him before Ed walked up and hit him with his auto-mail arm. "What's your sorry butt doing here?!. Ed asked annoyed.

"Now, now, we're all friends have, right?, Ling asked.

"Is that how you treat your friends? By sticking your dogs on them?! Those two didn't go easy!" Ed growled enraged.

"Let it go. I promise I'll give them a talking to later." Ling stated with a smile. "The girl's name is Lan Fan. The old man is called Fu. They're family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

"So you shake down strangers for food, and yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Ed pointed out.

"Well, I am the emperor's son after all." Ling stated.

"The emperor's son?" I repeated under my breath.

"That makes you..." Al and Lyssa started.

"A prince!" Ed, Al, Lyssa, and I finished. Ed and Al then hunched over and started laughing. Lyssa and I blinked at them along with Ling.

"Not the reaction I anticipated." Ling stated dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the side of the road and then mooched food off us is the son of an Emperor!" Ed yelled busting into more laughter. That soon ended when a kunai was thrown close to Ed's head. Ed blinked for a second before screaming in fear.

"You will not speak badly about Master Ling." Lan-Fan swore peeking at us from behind the window. Her glare was set on Ed.

"Good to see you too." Lyssa scoffed.

"No your probably right! It's not actually that big deal. The emperor has a lot of son." He started. "It's like this. My country Xing is broken up into 50 different clans. With an Emperor reigning over all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief become one of the Emperor's wife and bears his children. The current Emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons. I come in as number 12 in that line."

My eyes went so wide at that number that I was scared they might pop out of my head. That would be a total of 43 kids! What the hell?! How?! Why?!

"43 kids?! That's incredible!" Ed gasped.

"Its scary... I feel bad for the mother." I trailed off.

"Yeah." Lyssa said.

"The issue of secession must be tricky one." Al muttered.

"Indeed it is. That's the problem we're facing right now." Ling stated. "The Emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor. And I'm no exception."

"You want to up your chances by finding immortality?" I restated.

"Exactly! Okay! The Philosopher's Stone... what information can you offer?" Ling asked with his wide smile.

"Not happening! The stone isn't a tool for some political game." Ed growled instandly.

Ling then hugged Ed tightly. "Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!" He sang.

Ed then started to hitting with his automail arm frantically. "No! No! No you don't get off me!" Ed screamed.

"Hey Ed!" I heard a new voice call out. Winry was back.

I patted Ed's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you." I whispered in his ear apologetically.

"Did you see all of that? There was some kind of fight on main street. So it took a while to..." she tralied off now noticing Ed's arm. she stopped mid-sentence and stared at Ed. Winry's hell fire was about to break loose! "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Winry shrieked now attacking Ed. Ed screamed in fear.

"Edward Elric!" Winry shouted, throwing tools and pieces of metal at him. "You careless little jerk!"

Ling smiled at the amusement.

"Young Lord." Fu said.

No one's POV:

Ling sat on the roof, watching the sunset behind the tall mountains in the distance.

"Why do you put up with this boy?" Fu asked. "There's no need to bow to someone so far beneath you."

" if all it takes is a little bowing, I'll consider it a small piece to pay. The fate of the five hundred thousand Yao clansmen rise on this we can't worry so much about appearances."

~Back to the other~

"So, where are you headed to break your auto-mail this time?" Winry furiously asked, reluctantly fixing Ed's arm.

"You just assume I'll break it?"

"We were thinking about doing some digging in central." Aliyah said.

"You guys are going back to Central! I wanna go too! Take me with you!"

"What do you wanna go there for?" Ed asked.

Winry smirked. "I'd like to go see the Hughes' family again."

"But don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Lyssa asked.

Garfiel chuckled. "It's okay, if you want to go Winry. You should take a break every once and a while."

"Oh really! Thanks so much Mr. Garfiel!"

"Okay, we'll all go!" Ed said.

"Central, here we come!" Aliyah shouts and pumping her fist.

Winry laughed.

"Oh, we're going to central! How exciting!" Ling said, hanging down from the roof.

"I told you, you're not coming with us!" Ed shouts at Ling.


End file.
